


Worlds Collide {Femma Chronicles 2 and 3}

by SilverFalcon0000



Series: The Femma Chronicles [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Battle, Centaurs, Demigods, Dragons, Drunk Sex, Elves, Goddesses, Incest, Minotaurs, Monster Girls, Multi, Orcs, Pixies, Portals, Sex, succubi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 40,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFalcon0000/pseuds/SilverFalcon0000
Summary: Aaron King is a fairly average guy. He’s living in Maine with his father, sister, and stepmother. He goes to high school, tries and fails to flirt with his crush, McKenna, and comes home to his drunken father.His life is normal, borderline bad, especially with his whorish stepmother, and he just wants a reprieve. He gets one when on a walk through the forest just beyond his backyard, he finds a strange black portal. A number of unfamiliar creatures spill out of it. His sister, Lauren, knows what they are. They’re creatures from fantasy novels and stuff, except they’re real.And not only are they real, they worship Aaron as some kind of god, just for being male!The creatures’ arrival helps Aaron balance his life (with their magical assistance) and they gradually reveal their predicament. Their world is on the brink, fighting a massive war, and they need Aaron’s help to get them home.
Series: The Femma Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925836
Comments: 40
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The heavy rains buffeted the group as King John led them across a field. Among the group struggling through the storm. Since Verhex’s rise to power, natural disasters were coming frequently. None of them had had a moment’s rest. The ancient, wicked goddess had went straight for Evelon, and from there she started hunting the biggest threat to her regime: John. 

”John! John! Baby, are you OK?” John’s mother, Charity asked worriedly.

”Yeah, yeah, I’m good.” he groaned, climbing up off the ground where he had slipped in the mud. There was a great roar, and John turned. 

”That was Evyss’ signal.” Katyeh said worriedly.

”Don’t worry. We’re almost to the docks. Tira’s message swore Verhex’s darkness can’t cross water. We’ll head to one of those islands and we’ll finally rest.” John consoled.

———

**Chapter 1**

“My name is Aaron King. I was born in winter, and I’m a swimmer.” I introduced myself. I looked around the new swim team, and saw a couple of pretty attractive girls in their suits whispering and giggling in the back of the team. Temporarily off-balance, I hesitated before continuing the intro ramble to the new year’s fresh faces. 

”Alright, guys. Let’s partner up.” I said. The prettiest girl in the class, a freshman in high school, spoke up:

”Can we be partners?” she batted her eyes. 

”Sure. What’s your name?” I asked her. 

”I’m Lisa.” she batted her eyes. 

”Well, good to meet you.” I smiled as the two of us walked to the pool. I pulled my shirt off and jumped in, and Lisa jumped in after me. 

———

I came from swim meet, and my little sister, Lauren smirked at me. I was seventeen, and Lauren was freshly fifteen.

”You have some lipstick on your face.” my sister winked. I reached up, and sure enough, Lisa’s lipstick came off on my fingers. I chuckled and took a look at Lauren when she turned to grab her backpack. She had ample tits, dark curls, and pretty blue eyes. She had an amazingly tight and perfect ass, and inviting thighs. I pushed back my own dark hair, though mine didn’t curl like Lauren’s did. 

”How was school?” I asked my very attractive sister, ruffling her hair. Lauren bumped my shoulder with hers.

”Eh. Mr. P was perving on me again.” Lauren shrugged. I chuckled and wrapped my arm around Lauren’s waist. We both looked unhappily at the house we had to go home to. 

”How about we go take a walk in the woods?” Lauren suggested. I nodded. We both dropped off our backpacks by my car, and headed into the big, vast forest behind our house. Since I can remember, my dad’s been a drunk. It happened once Mom left. I wish I could have memories of Mom, but she’d pretty much popped out Laurie and ran. 

Lauren slid her hand into mine.

”What’re you thinking about?” she asked me. 

”Mom.” I answered. Lauren and I were a lot closer than normal siblings, mostly because of Dad and... Cyndi. Cyndi was my stepmother. She was stupid hot, and it bothered me how many erotic dreams I had about her. She was a curvaceous Latina woman, with big tits, bigger than Lauren’s, and Lauren was a D cup. Not that I’d ever stolen one of her bras, of course. That’d be silly. 

”I wish I knew her, you know. And it’s weird how Dad doesn’t have any pictures of her.” Lauren said, leaning her head on my shoulder as we walked. I realized abruptly we probably looked like a couple, but oh well.

As Lauren and I walked and talked, we ended up in a nice little clearing. Our conversation was interrupted, however, when the sky opened up. A swirling black vortex opened over our heads. I grabbed Lauren and hauled her backwards, and we both gaped as... people fell out of it. They landed in a heap, and my cock instantly got hard. Lauren gasped a little at the feel of it against the back of her thigh, but neither of us moved, too enraptured by the things on the ground. 

The first one I saw was a raven haired woman, with obscenely huge tits and amazing curves. It blew my mind, because she didn’t look even remotely human with those incredible curves. She had these horns on the top of her head, too. She was also entirely naked. 

The next woman looked human in appearance, but also looked absolutely divine. She had brown hair with the lightest touches of silver. She was a total MILF, and she wore only a stringy golden bikini.

The third girl was about my age, and stupid hot. Big tits, gorgeously toned legs. Streaming strawberry blond hair, tied up in a ponytail. Oh, yeah, and she was green. I’m talking entirely green, with these interesting tribal tattoos drawn around her iron bikini.

The fourth was a young woman in her twenties, with flowing blond hair, amazingly large tits, which did happen to be bare. Her weird thing was the lower half. She was covered in short light brown fur, and had a swishing cow’s tail. 

Fifth was a tall and slender red-haired girl, with petite and perky tits, and gorgeously slim curves to her hips and thighs. She had pointy ears and an air of intelligence about her.

Sixth was human from the waist up, horse from the waist down. Her top half was human, with black hair and warm green eyes. She had an amazing tan, and quite full tits. She looked young, too, probably only eighteen or nineteen. 

The last girl was incredible. She was blond, with sensuous curves, and enormous tits. The first girl, the one with the horns, only barely beat her out, but this blond was amazing. She looked to be about 25, and had on an odd golden collar, and fingerless gold gauntlets. Both of which were strapped onto her tightly. 

Lauren’s foot snapped on a twig, and she jumped, unconsciously grinding her ass against my rock hard cock. The cow-legged girl’s head snapped up and she saw us partly crouched behind bushes.

”Come out so I can see you.” she said flatly, raising a machete-like sword. 

We did, and Lauren’s hand found mine. She was clammy and nervous, just like me. The girls all reacted strangely to seeing me.

”Son of John, what part of Femma are we in?” the black haired girl with the horns and the huge tits asked.

”Son of John? My dad’s name is David. And what’s a Femma?” I asked. The girls glanced at each other.

”Where are we then, if not Femma?” the green skinned girl piped up.

”Um, Maine.” Lauren stammered.

”Maine? I have never heard of that country.” the girl with the horse body crossed her arms beneath her leather-bound tits. 

”It’s not a country. It’s an, um, state. It’s a part of a country, called the United States.” I explained. 

”I see. So, we’re definitely not on a continent called Femma?” the horse girl asked. I nodded.

”Yeah, this is North America.” I said.

”I see. Where is the nearest shrine?” the human-looking MILF asked.

”Shrine?” I asked, at the same time Lauren said: “You can’t go anywhere.” 

”And why not?” the cow girl challenged. 

”Um, in North America, the only recognized species is human. You’ll be shot on sight.” Lauren said.

”I can handle some arrows.” the blond woman who was second bustiest asked.

”Arrows? No, they’ll be shooting bullets. Um, bullets are like little chunks of metal that zoom at you with super speed.” I explained. 

”I see. What are your names?” the cow girl asked.

”I’m Aaron King, this is my sister, Lauren.” I said.

”Mm, lucky. She’s hot. Good for you.” the raven haired horned woman grinned.

”Whoa, what? No, siblings don’t have sex!” I protested.

”Why not?” the green skinned girl frowned. 

”It’s illegal!” Lauren said. 

”But you guys obviously desire each other. I can feel it.” the raven haired horned woman said. 

”What do you mean you can feel it?” I demanded.

”I’m a succubus. I’m a lust demon. Name’s Angela.” she smiled.

”I’m a Minotaur. My name’s Lina.” the cow girl said.

”I’m a half-orc. My name’s Jessika.” the green skinned girl said.

”I’m human. My names Kayala.” the brown haired MILF said.

”I’m the goddess of sex and desire. My name’s Sultra.” the blond woman with the enormous tits said. 

”I’m a centaur. My name’s Nikala, but everyone calls me Niki.” the horse girl said.

”I’m Syndra, an elf.” the quieter red-haired pointy-eared girl said.

”That’s so COOL!” Lauren enthused. My little sister had always loved fantasy books, and these ladies were right from the pages. Well, Lauren’s books weren’t quite so perverted.

”So, Lauren, dear. How do you cope with not fucking the only man on earth?” Kayala asked worriedly. 

”What? Aaron’s not the only man. Like, half the world’s men, half’s women.” Lauren laughed. 

”What? Really? Is your brother here considered a specimen among men?” Angela demanded. Lauren blushed hotly and turned to look at me.

”Yeah, he’s pretty handsome, comparatively speaking.” Lauren admitted. Angela approached me, and I couldn’t keep my eyes off her enormous bouncing tits. She put her hands on my cheeks and kissed me. I let out a muffled groan but I kissed back as Angela pushed her hips flat against mine. She staggered back, and winked at Lauren.

”You’re missing out, sweetie.” the demon chuckled. Sultra, a literal fucking goddess, walked up to me, and placed her hands on my chest. I gasped as my skin started glowing. My lean physique thickened slightly with muscles. I felt my cock, which was already a fairly impressive seven inches, lengthen and harden even more. I felt my face grow warm and it shifted slightly. 

”Look at how handsome he is.” Angela whispered to Lauren conspiratorially. Then I realized they were like, twenty feet away. How did I hear them?

”There. You’ve gotten my blessing.” Sultra smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

I was disgusted by my own feelings as I had Angela’s hand on my shoulder. We were both staring at Aaron hungrily, I realized, and hurriedly tried to stop. Angela chuckled.

”Sultra, best give Lauren your blessing, too.” Angela winked at me, and pushed me forwards. The lust goddess turned and put her hand on my heart, and with a gasp, my body started heating up. I gasped with orgasmic delight as my proportions shifted. My tits, which I’d always thought were a little too big, swelled at least three cup sizes, and I heard my bra strap snap. My waist shrunk and my hips grew, along with my thighs, to give a shape an hourglass would be jealous of. My dark curls turned much healthier and shinier. My small ass blossomed a little, but kept its’ tightness. 

”Looking good, Laurie.” Aaron said shakily. He looked as rattled as I felt. The change Sultra had evoked on us felt weird. I don’t think we were meant to have magic done on us. 

”Thanks. So, um, how do we explain this?” I asked, gesturing to myself and to Aaron. Sultra shrugged.

”I think the better question is what do we do with you guys? Do you live in forests?” Aaron asked.

”Not usually. I’m a palace girl, through and through. But I can rough it for a while. If you bring us food. There’s no game around here.” Jessika addressed Aaron. The thing I’d noticed was, except for Angela, none of the women really ever addressed me, certainly not with the levels of respect they showed Aaron. Maybe that’s from their world only having one man? Either way, I felt it was very sexist.

”We can bring food. Right, Lauren?” Aaron asked me. I nodded.

”Sure. What do you guys eat?” I asked.

”Anything meat is good.” Jessika said.

”I’m vegetarian.” Syndra spoke up. The quiet elf seemed uncomfortable with everyone here, I noticed.

”Ok, sure. We’ll account for that.” Aaron nodded. I crossed my arms and heaved my new tits up, and winced. How was I going to explain this to my parents? Aaron’s changes, too. They’ll think we got plastic surgery or something. 

———

After a while, Aaron and I headed back towards our house, both of us greatly changed from when we entered the forest. Not just physically, even mentally. Now we knew about this whole other world. It was... startling how fast our lives had changed. Now, instead of worrying about what my drunk dad was going to do tonight, I was worrying about whether or not the magic a goddess had done on us would be exposed. 

I grabbed my backpack as Aaron and I entered the house. Aaron headed straight upstairs, probably to avoid Cyndi. I walked into the living room and found my father, Jason King, drinking a beer can while watching football. He glanced up at me, and his eyes widened.

”Jesus, Lauren. What happened to you?” he asked, his words a little slurred. I sat beside my father.

”Nothing, Dad. Puberty and hormones, I guess.” I shrugged. Dad wrapped an arm around me and pulled me against his chest. I felt a little unsure about this, more so when Dad offered me his beer. He had that weird look in his eye he sometimes got right before Cyndi made me and Aaron leave the room.

”I’m... I’m ok.” I shook my head. 

”Drink, Laurie.” Dad growled. With a sigh, I took the beer can and drank it. I gasped at the burning feeling going down my throat. Dad took it back from me and sipped it like it was water. He reached up to stroke my face. 

”You’re such a beautiful young woman, Laurie.” he grinned. I was deeply flushed already, more so when he started stroking my thigh. Whatever Sultra had done to me was making me stupidly horny. My nipples hardened immediately, and Dad’s eyes fixated on them.

”Mm. Look at those headlights.” he chuckled.

”D-daddy!” I gasped and he smirked broadly, and took one of my newly extra-large tits and started playing with it. My hips bucked.

”What a naughty girl.” he chided. With his free hand, he unbuckled his jeans, and out popped his cock. It was fat, but not particularly long, probably only four inches. But Jesus was it fat. I was positively drooling over my own father’s cock and I dropped to my knees, and Dad shoved it in, and I eagerly started sucking.

———

**10 Minutes Earlier...**

I’d walked into the house alongside Lauren and instantly headed upstairs. I definitely wasn’t in the mood to put up with Dad’s drunk bullshit. Besides, Dad had always liked Lauren better than me. I headed up to my room and found Cyndi cleaning it. 

My cock stiffened at seeing her, like it always did. She was so incredibly hot. Her gorgeous, curvaceous body. Her light brown Latina skin. And those _tits_. She was probably the second hottest woman I knew. From this world, anyway. I’m ashamed to admit Lauren had the number one spot, even before Sultra had made her body into a porn star’s.

”Hi, Aaron. Whoa. You look good, what happened?” Cyndi asked, and she started playing with a lock of her light brown hair, eyes gleaming.

”Um, nothing. You can go now.” I said, and flopped onto my bed. To my shock, Cyndi joined me, and pressed her amazing Latina body to mine.

”Perhaps, _mijo_ , you’d like to fuck your mommy?” Cyndi purred, tits thrust out. Eyes wide, I could only nod.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anybody who saw the previous version of Chapter 3, it was a forage into a different kind of story, one I didn’t want this to become, so I changed it to pretty much just exposition.

_A sky covered in ash, several demolished castles, a giant palace rising up in the middle of an empty field, a deep crater, and a sword swinging up before it inevitably came back down, and a bloody axe sitting alone on a hill._

I startled awake from the random visions. When I heard a female gasp, I knew the events of yesterday were not a fever dream. I could feel amazing tits (for a human, anyway) squashed against my back, and my legs tangled up with somebody else’s. There was an arm thrown over me, a light brown arm with a shiny wedding ring on it. 

I glanced over my shoulder at Cyndi, my stepmother who was giving me a gorgeous smile and inviting eyes. I flipped over to face her, and she put her hands on my cheeks, leaning in to kiss me in a very unmotherly way. A memory replayed in my head. A memory of Cyndi straddling me, bouncing on my cock, screaming my name as her tits heaved with every movement of her hips. 

I kissed back, and I stayed like that for quite a while, my whole world Cyndi’s lips and Cyndi’s body. An odd twist of fate, considering just yesterday I thought her a soulless whore. Now I thought she was a whore who was amazing in bed. 

”Aaron, baby, that was so good.” Cyndi smiled when I pulled back from the kiss.

”What was? The kiss? Or last night?” I grinned. Cyndi kissed me.

”Both.” she teased. I turned onto my back, and Cyndi immediately laid on my chest. I wrapped an arm around her naked body, and she kissed my chest almost absently. 

“Cyndi, we probably need to get dressed.” I said. Cyndi gave me a pouty look.

”Five more minutes.” I sighed. Cyndi slid up my body sensually and kissed me on the lips with passion. My arms wrapped around her waist as we kissed heatedly.

———

I glanced at Cyndi doing her make up in my room, wearing just a bra and panties. I had pulled on a T-shirt and shorts, and was just watching my sexy Latina stepmom get ready. My eyes traced her generous curves and plump ass. She finished up and then closed the door with a wink. 

When she opened it five minutes later, she was clad in a skintight mini-dress with a neckline that plunged so low, the sharp V ended just beneath her breasts, showing off lots of her smooth skin.

”You like it?” she asked self-consciously. I nodded.

”Thanks, _mijo_.” Cyndi smiled affectionately. She went in to style her hair as I headed downstairs. I found a weird sight. Dad was buck naked and passed out. A shirtless Lauren laid on his chest, asleep and with a half empty beer can in her hand.

I decided to let Cyndi find them, and I headed into the forest. 

———

The walk to the clearing felt much longer alone, but I reached it soon enough. Lina came out to greet me.

”Hello, Aaron.” she smiled.

”Hey, Lina.” I smiled back. 

”Where’s Lauren?” Lina asked curiously.

”Asleep. Where’s the others?” I asked nervously.

”I believe Jessika and Niki went hunting. Syndra and Kayala remain asleep. Angela left late last night and never returned. Sultra went to the lake.” Lina reported formally. I sighed.

”Which lake?” I asked.

”There’s more than one? She said she was headed north.” Lina shrugged. I sighed.

”Alright. I’ll find her. Can you make sure nobody else leaves? And if Lauren shows up, send her after Angela. I can’t have a sex demon wreaking havoc.” I said. Lina nodded immediately.

”Of course, my king.” Lina said reflexively.

”I’m not a king.” I said. Lina blushed lightly, the faintest amount of pink appearing on her cheeks.

”I happen to disagree. But I’ll stick with Aaron.” Lina smiled. I chuckled to myself as I headed north, further away from my house to the south. 

I walked for quite a while until I found a picturesque pond, the morning sun shining on it hard. Sultra knelt in front of it. Her golden collar and gauntlets shone, too. I stood silently, as it looked like she was praying. 

”Good morning, Aaron.” Sultra said without glancing over her shoulder.

”Hey.” I said, and walked up closer to the pond’s fringe. Sultra patted the earth next to her, and I knelt.

”Most of the people in Femma have faith in goddesses, but hardly any have proof of them. However, I could always sense the divine energies in the air. Here there are none that I can perceive. Does this... Maine not have goddesses?” Sultra inclined her head. I hesitated.

”People here question the divine, too.” I said simply.

”I see.” Sultra said softly.

”I have to ask. What’s with the gold stuff?” I asked. Sultra turned her head sharply.

”What?” she repeated.

”Your, um, collar and gauntlets.” I said, suddenly a little nervous. 

”You can see them?” she asked curiously.

”Yes. Is that bad?” I asked. Sultra considered the question.

”In Femma, only those touched by divinity could see these. They are the bindings a goddess must take when in human form. They restrain our full forms, as they are simply beyond human imagination. Your brains wouldn’t be able to process us. So we wear these shackles to keep us tethered to the mortal world. Tell me, Aaron, have you been touched by the divine?” Sultra asked.

”Excluding you? No.” I shook my head. Sultra tentatively put a hand on my forehead. She recoiled immediately.

”You have a divine guard upon your mind. Why?” she asked.

”A what?” I asked, stunned. Sultra placed her fingers on my temple and said something in an unfamiliar language.

_———_

_When I woke up, I felt... odd. Reflected, maybe. Like a mirror version of myself, if that makes sense._

_”Aaron of Kings.” a voice said. I turned and my heart skipped a beat. The woman staring at me could have been Lauren in fifteen years. Though oddly, she had my stature, lean and fit. Tall, too, unlike Lauren.  
_

_”Do I know you?” I asked, rattled._

_”No. But you hold special meaning to me. I am Ryvella of the Orchard, goddess of creation, mistress of the fair King Enoch.” the woman said proudly._

_”Huh?” I asked. The woman, Ryvella, smiled comfortingly._

_”King Enoch was your father. You are not Earthborn. He arrived on Earth via Portal centuries ago. Fortunately for him, he was having relations with a powerful goddess. Every time he was on his deathbed, I would make him young again, place him in a human womb, and when the boy grew up, I used my charms to seduce my old lover.” Ryvella said._

_”That’s a little weird.” I said. Ryvella laughed._

_”Perhaps, Aaron. Perhaps. But I was in love with King Enoch. Desperately so. He has only resisted my affections seven times in hundreds of lifetimes. His current iteration did renounce me when he wed Charlotte, a human woman.” Ryvella said bitterly.  
_

_”Why’s this time different?” I asked._

_”This was my fourth sequential rejection. I decided I would wait no longer for his touch. I possessed the body of Charlotte King, Enoch’s wife, and we had sex. From it sprung you. I released Charlotte, content. But foolishly, I left her with memories of the possession. By time a single winter had befallen her, she was half-mad. In late winter, I possessed her once more in order to stop her from committing suicide. I ended up laying with Enoch again, and got pregnant. With Lauren. In autumn, she was born. After that, I took Charlotte King far from here and I wiped her memories, replacing them with that of an average woman.” Ryvella explained. I was stunned._

_”So... you’re my mother?” I asked. Ryvella looked surprised, as if she didn’t expect me to reach that conclusion._

_”In a sense, yes. Anyways, the reason I tell you this is because Sultra was correct. You have been touched by the divine. Both you and Lauren bear my strength. The first true half-gods.” Ryvella smiled sweetly._

_”I have a question. Well, hundreds of questions, but first things first. Femma is all women. So if Enoch wasn’t born on Earth, where is he from?” I asked. Ryvella shrugged, a slightly guilty look on her face._

_”There are limitless worlds out there.” Ryvella said plainly._

_”Is there a way I can get Sultra and the others back to Femma?” I asked. Ryvella frowned._

_”It is possible. I know there are old relics that could be used to make a Portal, if they are filled with divine energy. But you and Lauren must go with them.” Ryvella said._

_”What? Why?” I asked. Ryvella beckoned me closer. She touched my cheek, and I gasped at the warmth in her fingers._

_”You and Lauren are the Twins of Balance.” Ryvella said._

_”But Lauren and I aren’t twins.” I pointed out. Ryvella laughed musically, and the curve of her full lips and my proximity to her was damn near intoxicating, I realized._

_”Your souls are perfect halves. Your soul commands the power of the Dark. Lauren’s the light.” Ryvella explained. My head ached._

_”Huh.” I said. Ryvella kissed my cheek._

_”My son, your powers are about to manifest. Be wary.” Ryvella told me._

_”What about Lauren?” I asked. My goddess mother smiled warmly.  
_

_”Wait!” I called as Ryvella turned. She looked over her shoulder at me._

_”Charlotte King. What’s her new name?” I asked. Ryvella paused._

_”April Branch.” Ryvella said, and everything went dark._

———

I woke up with Sultra’s mouth on mine. I kissed her back, before abruptly realizing she was doing CPR. 

She pulled back, flushed and nervous.

”What was that? I poked at your divine guard and you passed out.” Sultra asked, and I realized the goddess was squarely in my lap. 

”I met this goddess named Ryvella. She’s my mother, apparently. She possessed my father’s wife, because apparently, like, a thousand reincarnations ago, they were a couple.” I shrugged. Sultra’s eyes went wide.

”You’re half-god? A hybridization?” Sultra demanded. I nodded and Sultra smiled.

”With your power, we might be able to make a Portal back home. Which affinity are you? Light or Dark?” Sultra asked.

”I’m Dark. Lauren’s Light.” I said. Sultra’s eyes went even wider.

”Twins of Balance?” she whispered.

”Yeah, that’s what Ryvella called it, too.” I nodded.

———

That night, I reflected on the day as I turned on my computer. Sultra had left after we talked, and so I’d headed back to the house, only to find Lauren had gone looking for Angela. Seven hours later, Lauren walked into the house, and told me the demon was still gone. But I pushed those thoughts away. I caught a glimpse of Cyndi asleep in my bed, wearing a sheer white camisole and some emerald green panties. The cami clung to her amazing tits, and showed off her nipples, too. 

She’d gotten into a fight with Dad, and he’d gone to a bar for the first time in months, usually preferring solidarity when he got wasted. Hard to imagine him a king of anything. I hadn’t shared any of this new information with Lauren, by the way. My hands shaking, I typed ‘April Branch’ into Google. My heart stopped briefly, I imagined. April Branch was a carbon copy of Ryvella, minus the inhumanly smooth and shiny skin. I did some investigative work and found out she lived in New York City.

”Gotcha.” I murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was the exposition too much?
> 
> TL;DR Ryvella (goddess of creation) possessed a human woman and birthed two children using that body, Aaron and Lauren. The human woman was too mentally scarred so Ryvella sent her away. The siblings have twin souls, which means they’re basically like magical soulmates, one Dark, one Light.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, I had to go to school. I packed up quickly and then charged into the woods. Lina greeted me, and I saw Jessika standing there, too.

”News on Angela?” I asked. Lina hesitated.

”No. She’s still gone, but I had a thought. Try calling her, and see if she shows up. Succubi bind to masters and can then super speed to their master’s side when summoned. If Angela bound herself to you, she should come when called.” Lina explained.

”Angela!” I called. Lina sighed.

”Guess that’s a no.” 

”Alright, well, here’s what I came to give you.” I said, and handed Lina Lauren’s old phone. She took it gingerly.

”What is it?” she asked. 

”A cell phone. It’s programmed with my number, so just push the Aaron button and put it to your ear like this. And then you can talk to me no matter where I am.” I demonstrated the basic use. Lina nodded.

”Like a scrying bowl. Got it.” she smiled. I chuckled. 

———

I walked into school and girls all around me started whispering. At first, I thought I was wearing my shirt inside out or something. Then it occurred to me it was Sultra. Her blessing had definitely changed my appearance, enabling me to sleep with my stepmother. I wasn’t sure where Lauren was, but I was soon joined by Lisa, the pretty girl from swim class.

”Hi, Aaron! Wow! You look great!” she blushed and giggled.

”Go away, bitch.” a familiar female voice said and I turned to see McKenna Stone, my biggest crush, smiling at me. She glared at Lisa, who quickly scampered away. 

”Nice to see you, Aaron. Where’ve you been working out?” McKenna asked, throwing her arms around me in a hug which felt nice. McKenna was the very definition of buxom blond. Her tits were amazing, rivaling Lauren, though I think with Sultra’s blessing, Lauren was bustier now, by a little. McKenna was also curvy, with wide hips and an ample butt. Unlike Lauren, McKenna was all natural, and I was tempted to give her Sultra’s blessing.

”The woods behind my house. Been doing some pretty rigorous stuff.” I nodded, which was only partly an omission. I’d gotten the blessing in the woods, then come home to have pretty exhilarating sex with Cyndi. 

”Cool. Well, it’s working.” McKenna batted her eyes. I couldn’t help but grin. McKenna kissed my cheek. 

”How about I come over to your house after school? You can show me your workouts.” McKenna said seductively. I nodded.

”Sounds awesome.” I smiled, and McKenna and I unfortunately had to diverge paths to go to class. Lauren joined me as I walked, and I saw she was wearing baggy jeans and an even baggier sweatshirt. I frowned at her.

”What? Girls don’t just... blossom like that.” Lauren said defensively. She was hiding Sultra’s blessing. I sighed and threw an arm around my sister, and kissed her forehead.

”Go to class.” I chuckled and walked into my classroom. 

———

The dismissal bell rang and I walked out to the back of the school and found McKenna, who usually rode the bus home, leaning against my car. I grinned at her as I walked up and the gorgeous blond hugged me again. 

”Ready to go?” she asked.

”Gotta wait for Lauren.” I apologized, opening the passenger door to let McKenna get in. She did, and I tossed her backpack and mine in the backseat. Lauren rushed out, and threw herself into my arms, and I realized abruptly she was sobbing.

”Lauren?” I asked, confused. 

”Just shut up.” Lauren said, muffled against my shoulder. I wrapped my arms tightly around my sexy little sister and we stood there for a minute. Lauren pulled back, wiping her tears off her cheeks, and wordlessly climbed into the back. I got in, and McKenna gave me a curious look as I pulled out of the parking spot. 

———

When I pulled up, Lauren ran inside the house. I grabbed McKenna’s hand and we walked into the forest.

”What’s wrong with Lauren?” she asked.

”I don’t know. She wouldn’t say.” I frowned. 

”I’m sure she’s alright. So... where are we going? This isn’t where you kill me in the woods, right?” McKenna teased. 

”Course not. You’re much too pretty.” I teased back. McKenna blushed. Then, she wrapped an arm around my neck and pulled me down to kiss me firmly. I placed my hand on her hip and pulled her flush against me as we kissed forcefully. The kiss lasted for a while, and she gave me a small smile when she drew back.

”You know, McKenna. There’s a secret about these woods. Do you read fantasy books?” I asked. She smiled wryly.

”I guess. Why?” she asked. I wrapped an arm around her waist and led McKenna into the clearing. She saw Lina and squeaked in surprise.

”Is that... a costume?” McKenna asked. Jessika walked out, then, holding her sword.

”Lina, have you seen Niki?” Jessika asked. McKenna squeaked again.

”That’s an orc!” she gasped. I nodded.

”Yeah. Two days ago, a bunch of fantasy races fell out of this weird portal. That’s Lina, a Minotaur. And that’s Jessika, a half-orc. Niki’s a centaur, there’s Syndra, an elf. Kayala, who’s human, Sultra, who’s the goddess of lust, and Angela, who’s a succubus.” I said.

”Guys, this is McKenna. She’s-, well, she’s my...” I hesitated.

”I’m his girlfriend.” McKenna said assertively. I realized abruptly she felt jealous I was hanging out in the woods with all these sexy creatures. And they were super sexy.

”Oh, by the way. McKenna, my mother was apparently possessed by a goddess when she had me, so... so I’m half-god.” I said. 

”Oh.” McKenna squeaked. 

”Aaron. We need to find Angela. Fast.” Lina said, and handed me the phone I’d given her. Across the lock screen was a banner.

”Naked woman with horns terrorizing local populace.”

”Oh, _fuck_.” 


	5. Chapter 5

_The blood made me slightly dizzy, and I swooned until my eyes landed on Aaron, who looked shell-shocked, his back flat against a wall, hands outstretched._

———

**7 Hours Earlier...**

”Why is Angela always so irresponsible?” Lina huffed. The entire assembly of fantasy girls (except Kayala, who likes to sleep in) had come to the clearing this morning. It was early. Aaron was half-asleep, but he still looked good. Since he’d started dating McKenna three days ago, he’d been keeping his appearance well-kept. McKenna usually came down to the clearing, but she didn’t have a reason to go to her boyfriend’s house at 5 in the morning that wasn’t super suspicious.

”Because she’s a sex demon.” Sultra said wearily. The local police had really gotten to work finding Angela after she tempted four different married men to cheat on their wives. Then she’d slept with their wives. 

”I’m still trying to handle the fact we happened to land in the forest behind the Twins of Creation’s house.” Syndra spoke up.

”About that. Why are we called the Twins of Creation? We’re not twins.” I asked.

”Your souls are perfect halves. Some people call it soulmates. Mostly in a romantic sense, but the way you guys are soulmates is of a magical sense, not a romantic one.” Sultra explained. I nodded. Aaron’s eyes lingered on the naked goddess, and I forced my gaze away from him to look at Niki as she spoke up.

”In my opinion, finding Angela wouldn’t be hard if we could look around town.” the centaur huffed.

”About that.” Aaron said, grabbing the camo backpack he’d brought to the clearing. He tossed it to Lina, who caught it deftly.

”What is it?” Jessika asked.

”Pants and a sweater?” Lina frowned.

”It’s human clothes. The baggy pants are for your, ahem, cow parts. The hoodie’s to mask how inhumanly large your tits are. Oh, and Syndra, there’s clothes for you, too, plus a beanie to hide your ears.” Aaron said. 

”I’m human looking.” Sultra huffed. I laughed heartily.

”No, you’re not.” Aaron said seriously. Sultra shot my brother a pleased smile that made me feel uncomfortable. Aaron and the lust goddess had been spending a lot of time together since Aaron found out he was the Dark Twin. As the Light Twin, I’d been working with Syndra a little, but the elf wasn’t great with magic. She was awesome at recalling lore, using her photographic memory, and recalled a specific passage that said in my natural form, I could not do battle, only defend. 

”How’s training going?” Jessika asked Aaron curiously.

”Not bad. Sultra’s magic shares the same affinity as mine, but I’m not a lust demigod, you know?” Aaron shrugged. Jessika nodded.

”Oh, by the way, Lauren.” Syndra said to me, and I perked up.

”I found a spell to bind your body with another girl’s. Has to be human, though.” Syndra explained.

”Why do I want that?” I asked curiously.

”It’ll put you in a more powerful form to wield Light attack magic. Whenever you touch this person, you two will merge. I’d recommend McKenna. She’s fit and already knows our secrets.” Syndra explained. 

”How do I do it?” I sighed. Syndra held up a bottle, and I took it from the elf. I sniffed it, and then swallowed it. 

”Be careful, Lauren. The first female human you touch will merge with you. Aaron, call McKenna here.” Syndra invited. Aaron did, and I sat very still for the hour it took McKenna, looking effortlessly gorgeous in a white tank top and jeans, to come into the clearing.

”Hey, M-K. Lauren needs you to do this spell to temporarily merge whenever you guys touch.” Aaron explained. McKenna considered this, and she nodded, walking closer to me. She reached out and I reached out, too. When our fingers brushed there was giant flash of light.

———

I had several concerns about my sister and my girlfriend sharing a body. Well, I did until I saw them. They had two-toned hair, alternating stripes of blond and brown. One eye was Lauren’s familiar blue, the other McKenna’s enticing green. Their assets had seemed to stack, so the new... Laurenna had enormous, Sultra-sized tits. Their hips flared out wide in a perfect hourglass, and I mean _perfect_. Their ass was big and plump and they were ever so gorgeous.

”Stop staring!” Lauren’s voice spoke.

”It’s ok, baby. Keep looking if you wanna.” McKenna’s voice invited. I did, and Laurenna came over to sit on my lap like McKenna usually did, and I gasped a little as Laurenna, who was halfway my sister, kissed me forcefully. I kissed back, and groped the enormous tits on their merged form. Laurenna stepped back hurriedly. 

”That was hot, right guys?” Sultra checked. Various nods filled the quiet morning. With a smaller flash of light, Laurenna was Lauren and McKenna again. Lauren shuddered and McKenna gave me a kiss. I was a little disappointed at the size reduction in her everything, but I simply kissed my girlfriend back and kept those thoughts private.

———

I pulled my car up to the bar where Angela had claimed her fifth victim about an hour ago. I glanced at Lina in my passenger seat. Despite the baggy clothes, she still looked like a curvy goddess. In the back, Syndra actually looked pretty normal, except for the unearthly beauty in her face. Lina leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips.

”Thanks, Aaron.” she said shyly. She hugged her large tits against me and got out. I lowered the window.

”If you find anything, call.” I said. Syndra blew me a kiss as I drove towards the school. McKenna had thoughtfully taken Lauren to school, probably to talk about their new merging situation. 

I parked and as I was heading into the building, I was accosted by Ralph Walshcott, the principal. By his side stood a very pretty petite girl with black hair and enchanting, almost mesmerizing yellow-ish eyes. 

”Mr. King, this is Miss Rebeka Mikaelson. She’s our new student, so could you give her the tour?” he asked, and I nodded. Rebeka looked up at me curiously.

”What?” I asked her. She slowly shook her head.

”Nothing.” Rebeka said. I showed her the elective classrooms, and when we got to the band room, Rebeka put her hand on my arm, and when I glanced down at her, she batted those beautiful, beautiful eyes.

”Let’s go in.” she giggled, sliding her hand into mine. I hesitated. The hallways were abandoned, and the band was off on a trip... 

“Sure.” I smiled and opened the door. Rebeka pulled me inside, and I closed the door. I turned back to Rebeka, who was facing away from me. I heard a strange hissing noise, and Rebeka glanced over her shoulder. Her eyes were now a flat muddy brown, and I blinked, and Rebeka crumpled. Standing in her place was a tall, slender woman. She had skin as pale as death, and hair black like tar. Her eyes were a shining red, and her teeth were normal, except for the canines, which were long and pointed.

”What the hell?” I staggered backwards, hitting the door. The monster grabbed my shirt collar and flung me across the room. I landed hard on my arm and heard a snap. I howled my pain, and forced myself up as the thing stalked closer. I held up my hands as the thing raised a clawed hand, and I watched in fascination as my hand grew warm like holding a mug of hot cocoa. These strange shards that looked like black glass appeared, floating in front of my hand. With a thought, they flew towards the monster and buried themselves in her chest and neck. The monster dropped like a stone. 

At that moment, the door flew open and Lauren stood there, eyes wide. Her hand was shaking as she held the cell phone up to her ear.

”Lina... Lina! It’s bad.” Lauren said, and almost on cue, I slumped, unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

I stared at Aaron’s unconscious form, before rushing to his side. I cradled his face in my hands, and he stirred.

”Laurie...” he groaned. Barely thinking, I kissed his cheek, though it was probably a little too close to the lips to be strictly familial, but I was stressed! 

Aaron placed his hand on my lower back, and made a small noise of pain.

”Is your arm broken?” I whispered. He tried to move it and sucked in a breath, nodding wearily. 

”It hurts, damn it. What was that thing?” Aaron asked, and I shook my head frantically, glancing over my shoulder at the two corpses laying there.

”No idea. But it wasn’t human.” I said, and I slid my arm around Aaron’s torso, and he slung his good arm around my shoulders and I managed to get us on our feet. Aaron was pretty dazed, but as far as I could tell, except for some bruises and a small cut along his cheek, the only real injury was his arm.

”Alright, then,” he sighed. I half-dragged him out to the parking lot. I didn’t want to call 911, because they would ask questions. I had an idea forming, but my thoughts were interrupted as Lina rushed up. She was moving _fast_ , and I was a little stunned as she took Aaron from me and set him down on the sidewalk.

”Are you OK?” she asked him. He nodded, and Lina pressed a long, passionate kiss to his lips. I blushed and turned away, trying to ignore the small spark of... whatever I felt in my gut. 

”I’ll drive him to the ER.” I volunteered.

”Can you drive his carriage?” Lina asked me worriedly.

”You mean car?” I asked.

”Yes, that’s the nickname for carriages right?” Lina asked curiously.

”No.” I said at the same time Aaron said “Maybe, actually.” I huffed and climbed in. Lina helped Aaron to the backseat, and laid his head in her lap, stroking his hair as I drove. He seemed too pained to worry about seatbelt or safety or anything, really. 

———

The moments after I fought the weird woman in the music room to the time I finally regained clarity in the hospital were delirious and messy. I was pretty sure Lina had kissed me, which I didn’t particularly mind, as she was an excellent kisser. I also thought it was possible Lauren had kissed me as well as she was helping me out of the car, but it’s possible I was wrong. 

”Are you OK?” McKenna asked me, and I focused on my girlfriend, who was holding my hand in a chair next to my hospital bed. Lauren was leaning against the back wall, looking stressed and exhausted. She’d quickly ran Lina and Syndra home, before coming back. Cyndi had come, too, and made a big scene of kissing me devotedly. She and Dad were still fighting about the blowjob Lauren had given him when her body reacted strongly post-Sultra. She’d expressed revulsion since then, but she couldn’t exactly say it was the sex goddess in the woods, huh?

”Yeah, I’m good.” I forced a smile. My arm was actually not broken, just fractured, which was good, because it would heal a little quicker. I’d have about a month in a cast, but then I’d be back to normal. Cyndi had told me between depraved kisses that she would spend her days with me at home for that month, which I didn’t think was too bad at all. 

McKenna leaned in and gave me a light kiss and my phone started buzzing. Lauren walked forwards and grabbed it, as it was on the opposite side of McKenna.

”Hey, Lina. What’s up? Aaron? Yeah, Aaron’s fine.” Lauren said. McKenna laughed softly and kissed my cheek.

”I’m going to the vending machine. Want anything?” she asked.

”I’m alright. Thanks, though.” I smiled at her, and she left. Lauren was chewing her lip and twirling a strand of hair around her finger as she listened to Lina talk, which couldn’t be good. 

”I’ll tell him. Thanks.” Lauren finished, and she looked down at me as she placed the phone on my nightstand. My little sister cupped my cheek.

”Syndra got Angela, but the succubus seems to have gone a little off the rails. Lina and Jessika had to restrain her in that little cave they’re all staying in.” Lauren told me quietly. I leaned against her hand, and she gave me a small smile.

”Laurie, did you kiss me when you helped me out of the car?” I asked her softly, and she froze.

I reached up with my good arm and wrapped it around Lauren, and pulled her down to kiss her softly on her full lips. I enjoyed the feeling of her amazingly large and full tits nudging my chest as Lauren kissed me back with energy. When she pulled back, she was blushing furiously and ran from the room. McKenna came in not long after, looking a little confused.

”Where’d Lauren run off to?” she asked.

”Bathroom.” I lied smoothly. McKenna nodded slowly, and sat back down.

———

The next day, I glanced at Cyndi, who wore a lacy white bra and panties. She was curled up against me, my hand cupping her ass firmly. Her hair tickled my chin and I kept letting out soft groans as my stepmother’s soft hand stroked my cock delicately. 

Dad had left for his job interview, mostly because he couldn’t tolerate seeing Cyndi sensually feeding me breakfast. My dominant hand wasn’t even the one in a cast, but I didn’t mind the attention from a sexy woman. She had literally no shame, kissing me and doing all the things a stepmother shouldn’t be doing, right in front of Dad. Oddly, he hadn’t filed for divorce yet, probably because Cyndi was by no means a wealthy woman, but she was far richer than Dad, who’s spent his money on strippers and beer, so he’d be out on the street if he left.

”Comfy, baby?” Cyndi asked me, looking up with eager eyes. I kissed her soft lips.

”Yes, Mom.” I grinned. Cyndi shivered a little with delight. This morning, I’d woken up to Cyndi on top of me, and after we kissed for a while, she admitted she’d like it if I called her Mom. 

”Good.” Cyndi smiled, and kissed my collarbone before she turned her attention back to ‘The Bachelor’. 

———

That afternoon, Cyndi was sleeping after I fucked her silly, so I headed into the woods. 

”Aaron!” Jessika cried out relieved. The half-orc practically tackled me. She hugged me tightly, so tightly I could feel her huge, perky tits smashed against me, as she kissed me. And so it went, with her, Lina, Syndra, Niki, Sultra, and Kayala hugging and kissing me. Finally, my arm around Jessika’s waist, I was led into the cave where Angela was writhing furiously against the rope and chains binding her. Her eyes were solid black, and the skin around them was scaly and black, also. I crouched down beside her, and Lina removed the gag.

”Who did this to you?” I asked her curiously. She cocked her head.

”Nobody, King Aaron. This world is so full of lust, it drives me half mad. Femma is so much calmer. In Femma, pretty much only women around John feel that kind of lust. But here women and men feel it all the time! No matter where they are! It’s driving me crazy! So much lust! For example, I can smell McKenna on you, I can smell Lauren, I can smell your stepmother. Ooh, and is that a vampire? Odd she was aroused.” Angela spat.

”Vampire? That’s what attacked me?” I asked.

”Yes.” Angela said, rolling her eyes. Syndra took my hand and I gave her a smile. 

”I can dull your senses, Angela. Perhaps that will bring you comfort.” Sultra said, and touched Angela’s forehead, and the extra blackness in and around her eyes faded. 

”Thank you!” Angela said genuinely.

———

**1 Month Later...**

”Well? How do you feel?” Cyndi asked, one hand on her stomach. I’d gotten my sexy stepmother pregnant pretty early on in our relationship, and she’d tested positive only a few days ago. I flexed my fingers and wrist, and grinned.

”Awesome.” I told her. Cyndi gave me a sweet kiss. I’d developed quite a bit of familiarity in our relationship, oddly enough. She still didn’t know about the fantasy girls, but I was going to show her today, actually. 

”Good. So, ahem, I think you’re good to go!” Doctor Matthews told me, and I slid my newly free hand into Cyndi’s, and we walked out of the hospital. 

”So, excited to see Lauren?” she asked me, as she climbed into the driver’s seat. My little sister had quickly signed up to live with Dad following our little kiss in the hospital. She’d left and I really missed her. I’d gotten a curt text saying her powers had manifested, but that was two weeks ago! 

”Yeah, totally.” I smiled. Cyndi smiled and gave me a loving kiss before she pulled the car out and drove us home.

When we arrived, I took Cyndi’s hand and led her into the forest.

”Aaron... you know I don’t like the forest.” she huffed exaggeratedly and I laughed and kissed her. She kissed me back with enthusiasm. 

”Jesus Christ, why am I so turned on and in love with a teenager?” she sighed as I kept leading her into the forest.

”Because you’re smart?” I offered playfully. She gave me a brilliant smile, then glanced back in front of us to see Lina, and gasped.

”Aaron, what is that?” she asked, obviously terrified. I wrapped my arms around her comfortingly.

”Mom, this is my friend Lina. That’s Jessika, Angela, Syndra, Kayala, Sultra, and Niki.” I introduced as each of them walked out.

”They’re... not human.” Cyndi squeaked. 

”I know. But they just wanna go home. They’re not a threat.” I promised. She hesitated. 

Lina walked forwards, and smiled warmly.

”Hi, Cyndi. Aaron’s told us a lot about his mother.” Lina greeted her. Cyndi’s arms around me squeezed tighter just a bit at the mention of her being my mother. 

”Cool. So... you’re all very attractive women. I don’t suppose my son’s been sleeping with you?” Cyndi asked with a giggle. 

”Um, no...” Lina shook her head.

”Well, I have.” Angela raised her hand. 

”I sucked him off.” Sultra volunteered. 

”I guess I have kissed him.” Lina said.

”Well, we’ve all kissed him.” Kayala countered. Cyndi laughed. She tugged me down for a kiss.

”I’m glad my boy has some strong females in his life.” Cyndi said with a smile. At that moment, McKenna rushed up, panting.

”Oh, so you told her. Cool. Anyways, look what I found.” my girlfriend said, placing her laptop on a tree stump. She pulled up a zoomed in picture of a glyph. Sultra gasped.

”So, it is it.” McKenna grinned.

”What?” I asked, one arm still around Cyndi’s shoulders while my other was occupied on Angela’s hip. 

”It’s a portal glyph in old Femman. I asked McKenna to look to see if she could find any of those glyphs. They can be used to open a portal.” Sultra explained.

”Why don’t you just draw one, then?” I asked.

”Because it has to be made using a specific type of tool. See the odd curves to these lines? That’s the way you can tell it was made by the right tool. We get to that glyph, and we can open a portal to Femma, provided our Twins of Creation can activate it.” Sultra explained.

”Twins of Creation?” Cyndi asked.

”Lauren and I have twin souls, and we can do powerful magic, because our mother was a goddess of creation.” I explained.

”But you guys aren’t twins...” Cyndi frowned.

”Why does everyone say that? It’s not literal!” Sultra threw up her hands in exasperation.

”Ok, so, not to ruin the mood, but how are we going to get to Arizona?” McKenna asked.

”It’s in Arizona?” I asked, aghast.

”Is that far?” Lina frowned.

”Very.” Syndra nodded. I’d given the pretty elf girl some maps and encyclopedias, at her request, to study. 

”But it’s not impossible.” Cyndi put in. 

“How? We can’t just walk into an airport with a centaur and a half-orc.” I said. 

”True, but we could rent an RV, and pull one of those mobile stable things for... Niki?” Cyndi squinted. She was pretty bad at names, usually.

”Yeah, I’m Niki. What’s a mobile stable?” the centaur asked.

”Won’t people notice that the horse has a human upper-half?” I asked.

”We could throw a tarp over it.” McKenna suggested.

”Ok. So, McKenna, are you coming on this road trip?” I asked her. She nodded seriously. 

”What about your life here?” Angela asked.

”What do you mean? I’ll just come back with Aaron and Lauren. Cyndi, too, I guess.” McKenna frowned. I winced.

”Lauren and I are needed in Femma. Apparently, they’re in the middle of a war. That vampire? A soldier in the war, on the opposite side.” I explained. Cyndi openly gaped.

”You’re going to another world?” she asked.

”You can come, too. If you want.” I offered. She nodded eagerly. 

”I don’t want to go.” a voice behind me said, and I turned to see Lauren, looking upset. She looked just as gorgeous as the last time I saw her, except now she had a healthy glow around her. Probably the Light magic. I glanced at the assembly of gorgeous women, then back at my sister.

”I think Lauren and I need to talk. Alone.” I said, and my sister refused to meet my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Lauren led me into the forest a little bit away, and sat in the grass. I sat in the grass in front of her, and I noticed her body tense.

”What’s wrong, Laurie? Why are you always so tense around me? I mean, you left to go be with _Dad_ instead of staying here with me.” I asked, confused.

”I... I don’t... Aaron, I love you.” Lauren said softly. I frowned.

”Yeah, I love you, too, sis, but how is that relevant?” I asked curiously. Lauren threw up her hands.

”No, stupid! I am in love with you! The way I feel is NOT how a sister should feel. But we’ve been so, so close and... I don’t know, I just kind of fell for you.” Lauren despaired and buried her face in her hands. I was stunned. I gently placed my hands on Lauren’s shoulders. She moved her hands to look at me, and I kissed her forcefully. Lauren gasped with surprise, then she kissed me back, her fingers running through my dark hair as my arms wrapped around her body, pulling her towards me firmly. 

Lauren’s big tits felt heavenly against my chest and her thick, shapely thighs straddled me, and it felt amazing. Lauren’s physical changes felt so good to explore, and her soft lips against mine felt right. McKenna and Cyndi were hot and all, but Lauren was not only sexy, she was intimately a part of me. When our lips parted for air, we wasted no time in our mouths crashing together again, and I roughly squeezed Lauren’s big ass. Her whole body arched when my hips lifted up to push my bulge between her thighs. I groaned at the feeling of Lauren, her dark hair splashed across my chest, neck, and face. 

Eventually, Lauren rolled off of me, and her hand found mine reflexively, and we lay side by side, panting hard. 

”Is it redundant to say ‘I’m in love with you, too’ after that?” I asked. Lauren laughed softly, and snuggled up against my side. 

———

Lauren and I walked hand in hand back to the clearing. Most of the girls looked completely normal, but Angela waggled her eyebrows at us, and I abruptly remembered her ability to sense sexual feelings and actions.

”So, we decided an RV would be best. A big one, too. The only problem we’ve come up with is where will the non-human looking girls use the bathroom?” McKenna reported to me.

”Don’t RVs have toilets?” I asked. Lina cleared her throat awkwardly.

”Right... ok, so we’ll have to sneak out Niki and Lina, I guess.” I shrugged. 

”Sounds good. Out of curiosity, can Lina, Kayala and I go into places like restaurants and gas stations?” Syndra asked eagerly. I laughed.

”Sure.” I agreed. 

”When are we leaving?” Cyndi asked me softly, stroking my arm. 

”We have to buy the stuff first.” I said.

”If we’re not coming back, I can sell the house and we can buy an RV with the money.” Cyndi offered. I considered that.

”Sounds good.” McKenna said. She stood and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me softly, but for a long time. 

”Does Friday sound good to leave?” McKenna asked. Cyndi nodded and my girlfriend sauntered off. Angela cleared her throat, and I reluctantly disentangled from my stepmother and my sister to walk a bit away with the succubus.

”Banged Lauren, huh?” she giggled. I shook my head.

”No, we just kissed and groped a little.” I simplified our encounter in the woods. Angela smirked coyly.

”Well, damn. Lauren got REALLY wet during that, then. I just assumed you’d had sex. Wonder if she’s a squirter.” Angela mused. I sighed.

”Oh, anyways. I meant to ask about sleeping arrangements. I don’t suppose you’ll be rotating...” Angela pouted.

”I didn’t plan to, no. I honestly figured I’d sleep with Cyndi or McKenna. I never expected things to snowball with Lauren.” I explained.

”Sure, whatever. All I know is, Jessika wants a piece of you, and soon.” Angela teased, “We all do, actually.”

The succubus kissed me lustfully on the lips, and smushed her enormous tits against my chest.


	8. Chapter 8

_I was flying across a field, a winged woman holding me close to her chest. Below us, war raged on. A boy a few years older than me with great big bat wings and a shimmering sword was leading the charge._

_I saw my mother of sorts, Ryvella, fighting alongside Sultra and an unfamiliar brunette with heavenly proportions. Jessika and another orc woman were back to back, fighting off skeletons._   
  


_Suddenly an arrow hit the winged woman and I was falling, and then_ I sat bolt upright, panting. Beside me, Cyndi stirred and snuggled up against me a little tighter. I stroked her back rhythmically as I tried to catch my breath after the sensation of horror I’d felt during the dream. We were laying in the bed on the RV. We were parked in a field somewhere.

”You OK?” Lina whispered. I turned to see that my faithful Minotaur guardian had come close. I shook my head. Smiling fondly, she nuzzled her head against my cheek, and slid into bed with me, and I wrapped my free arm tightly around her. The nuzzling thing was something I found really interesting, as it showed how much Lina cared for me. I enjoyed the feeling of Cyndi snuggled against my right, and Lina on my left. I’d noticed the Femman girls slept a lot less than anyone from Earth, even Kayala, who was human like me. 

“Not really. I had this weird dream, about some guy with bat wings fighting in a war. We were there, too.” I explained. Lina looked worried, but she simply stroked my cheek and softly kissed me. The kiss lasted for a long time, slow and sweet, with no burning lust, just genuine care. I’d grown really close to Lina, more so than any of the other girls. In a strange way, the Minotaur felt as close to me as McKenna did, and I’d been crushing on McKenna for years. 

”It’s possible you had a dream about John.” Lina said tentatively. 

”Who’s that?” I asked. 

”I’m pretty sure someone told you already. But maybe you forgot, huh? John’s the deity known as Man. He’s not an actual god, but he’s worshipped as one for fulfilling the prophecy. He brought joy and sex to the world. Until he started birthing sons, he was the only man in the entire world. He’s also an incubus.” Lina explained.

”Oh, him? He’s the guy who’s dating your twin, right?” I asked. Lina smiled at the thought of her twin sister. 

”Dating’s a strong word, but yeah. I know Leyah really loves him.” Lina smiled wistfully.

”Lina... do you love him?” I asked a little self-consciously. The blond Minotaur frowned.

”No, I don’t. He gave me a child, and I love her dearly, but no. I’m not in love with him like my sister is.” Lina answered.

”You have a daughter?” I gaped.

”Oh, I didn’t tell you? John knocked up every Minotaur in our village.” Lina told me. 

”Damn. What’s your daughter’s name?” I asked. 

”Layla. She’s named for my mother, who died in a battle with the orcs. Leyah named her daughter after our third sister, Lycie, who died pretty recently.” Lina said sadly. 

”I’m sorry for your loss.” I whispered. Lina gave me a grateful smile and we kissed again. Cyndi started to stir, and Lina moved to get up, but I stopped her. 

”You don’t have to leave.” I whispered. Lina smiled and laid back down, her blond hair splashing across my chest as she snuggled close to me. I fell asleep quickly to Lina softly stroking my chest.

———

When I woke up, Cyndi was sitting up, fastening her bra while Lina was cradled in my arms, sleeping peacefully, her breaths soft and rhythmic as I watched her enormous breasts rise and fall. My stepmother blew me a kiss over her shoulder as she stood up to get dressed. I felt the RV moving, so I presumed McKenna was driving. I relaxed back onto the bed, and was happy Lina was getting some sleep. She always claimed she was too busy guarding me to sleep, so I was in no hurry to wake my busty cow guard.

Cyndi pulled a loose shirt over her melons and walked out of the bedroom in just a shirt and lacy panties. Cyndi shut the door a little too hard, and Lina stirred gently, smacking her lips. I planted a soft kiss on her head, and she looked up at me sleepily. 

”Hi. How long did I sleep?” she asked.

”I don’t know. Several hours, though.” I said.

”That was stupid of me. I left you unguarded.” Lina huffed, and tried to get up but I flipped over and pinned her body beneath mine.

”Lina, seriously, stop. You are so much more than just my guard. I love you.” I whispered, and she gasped in shock. Her beautiful faces broke into a brilliant smile. I leaned down and our lips brushed but Lina put her hands on my chest, stopping me from kissing her.

”I love you, too.” she smiled and then she threw her arms around my neck and pulled me down for a sensual kiss. Our legs tangled together as our bodies flattened against each other, Lina’s big tits feeling great against my chest. I slipped my tongue into Lina’s mouth and her tongue met mine in their own little kiss, and then her tongue quickly yielded to mine. Lina rolled our tangled bodies over so she was on top, and we kissed more fiercely until Lina had no choice but to break the kiss, and flopped off of me onto the bed beside me, and we both greedily gasped for air. Lina’s hand found mine and she squeezed it reassuringly. 

Just then, the door flew open and Lauren was there, panting. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked. 

”We just hit the New Mexico state line, and something picked up the RV. Niki’s stable thingy got disconnected.” Lauren gasped for air.

”Sorry, did you say _picked up_?” I asked, and ran to the window, sure enough, we were dangling above the road. I walked out to the main room, where Cyndi looked harried. Jessika was holding a sword tightly for some reason. Angela looked nervous, and Sultra was leaning out the window. 

”What is it?” Lina demanded.

”It’s a huge bird thing with giant wings. We can’t do anything, so whatever’s happening, it’s happening.” Sultra said.

”What about Niki?” McKenna asked. 

”I’d say she’ll understand that we’re a little busy.” Kayala crossed her arms.

The RV lerched and Sultra fell out the window. Cyndi screamed.

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

The flight to wherever we were going was tense. Angela was pacing, Cyndi and Lauren were huddled together fearfully. Jessika was looking out the window, though she kept far away from the edge to avoid Sultra’s fate. Syndra was on the computer, trying to connect to the internet so she could research the bird monster that had the RV. 

Lina had her arm around me, while her other hand held a spear with a short handle, probably about half the usual spear length. 

We heard the shrill cry of the bird and we were roughly slammed back onto the ground. I went flying and hit my head against the metal frame of one of the girls’ beds, but I’d hit a mattress first, and fortunately, I didn’t hit it as hard. 

The door was ripped open and in flooded three vampires. I tried to sit up and the world started spinning. Lauren dived for McKenna, but a vampire with platinum hair blocked my sister, throwing her onto the same mattress as me, her head hitting the wall. Lina fearlessly attacked the second vamp, this one had dark red hair, while Jessika expertly dispatched the third vampire, who had black hair. The platinum haired vampire easily tossed Syndra aside, and sidestepped Angela swinging a chair at her. With a lazy flick of her hand, the succubus went flying. Cyndi hadn’t moved in any way, frozen with terror. The platinum haired vampire patted her head.

”Good.” she smirked, fangs neared. She leaned in to bite my stepmother’s neck, but I extended my palm, and the black crystals appeared again and with a thought, I sent them flying towards the vampire, who promptly crumpled. I’d done a lot of practice with Sultra, who called them some complicated ancient word, but I preferred black crystals. I had learned from our training sessions, however, I only have six crystals until I have to ‘reload’, so to speak. That took about a half hour. And I’d shot all six into the platinum haired vampire. Lina kicked the red-haired vampire towards Jessika, and the orc girl cut the vamp's head clean off. 

Jessika rushed to me, something I was a little surprised about. The orc teen helped me up, and I leaned against her a little. My feet were still unsteady. As a group, we staggered out of the RV, and found ourselves facing an odd sight. About forty vampires, all kneeling. We were in a giant ruin, I noticed. A vampire with honey blond hair, and attractive blue eyes sat in a throne, clad in a short black dress with a plunging neckline showing off smooth, gorgeous tits. Atop her golden locks sat a lopsided crown with a big diamond set in it.

”Hello, travelers.” the woman waved. 

”Um, hello.” I said. The woman stood and I got a good look at her magnificent curves.

The woman, who I presumed was the vampire queen, walked closer to me, until she suddenly found her way blocked by Lina. 

”Step aside, Minotaur. I mean your boy no harm.” the queen rolled her eyes.

”You just attacked us!” Lauren exploded, and Syndra rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. 

”I was testing you. I will not ally with the weak.” the queen scoffed, and then she turned to me.

”I would ask to speak to your king in private.” the queen said clearly. Lina frowned.

”I’ll do it, if Lina’s there, too.” I said. A look of hurt flashed across Jessika’s face. The queen wrinkled her nose adorably.

”Fine. But you will not speak a single word, understood, cow?” the queen said. Lina’s eyes glittered with anger, but she said nothing, simply led me inside the RV. We sat gingerly on the bed as the queen leaned against the wall.

”I don’t believe I know your name.” the Queen prompted.

”Aaron King.” I said.

”King Aaron. Wonderful. I am Cassara of the East Vampires.” the queen said.

”Are you a queen?” I asked her. 

”No. I’m a princess, actually. I was sent here by Verhex to scour new terrain. But now I think she wanted me gone. The goddess bitch is manipulating my mother, and I want my crown back.” Cassara said passionately.

”So... what do you need from me?” I asked. Cassara looked bashful.

”I know I tried to attack you earlier. But I really just need you and your twin to open the glyph’s gateway to Femma.” the vampire princess told me.

”Huh. I can do that, but I want you to bring me Sultra and Niki.” I said. Cassara squinted.

”The goddess who fell out of the RV and the centaur who was left behind.” I sighed. Cassara brightened.

”I’ve already had them brought here.” Cassara said and we walked out of the RV, Lina close on my heels. I saw Niki and Sultra among the girls, chatting warily.

”So... we open your gate, then what?” I asked.

”Your succubus, Angela, is bound to Man. I presume you’re headed there, but I’d like a gateway to the ashes of Evelon.” Cassara told me.

”Did you say ashes? It’s only been a month or so.” Syndra blurted. Cassara looked taken aback.

”You don’t know? The worlds don’t move at the same speed. It’s been three years since you girls disappeared.” Cassara said, and all the Femman girls looked stunned. 

”Are our friends alive?” Syndra demanded. Cassara shrugged.

”I know Man and his mother are still alive. Admittedly, I don’t concern myself with the background characters.” Cassara said. Lina turned to me.

”Please, open the gateway.” she begged me. I nodded. With a flick of the wrist, Cassara hurled aside her makeshift throne and revealed the rune.

”How do I pick a destination?” I addressed the question to Sultra, who stood between Angela and Niki.

”Syndra, place your hands on Aaron’s temples from behind and focus hard on a field in Evelon. Any field. Aaron, Lauren, you guys just activate the glyph. Syndra will lead you.” Sultra explained. Lauren and I laced hands, and a small glow appeared between our entwined fingers. I studied the glyph intensely, then tried to power it. Lauren did, too, I could tell. Our laced hands grew uncomfortably hot and then the glyph glowed bright gold and the wall became a swirling vortex of gold and onyx. Cassara gave me a nod of thanks and then she and her vampires charged through the portal.

Angela switched out with Syndra, and I felt an odd tugging. The swirling portal turned counter-clockwise and I dropped to one knee.

”It’s good.” I said, and Lina came forwards to help me through the portal, as I was about ready to pass out. I think I did pass out, actually, but my Minotaur lover’s reflexes caught me. 

———

I woke up to see a petite girl with glitter around her eyes, one hand on my bare chest.

”Oh, hi! I’m Tari, a pixie. I’m a healer.” the petite girl smiled kindly. 

”Did all of my family make it through?” I asked. Tari nodded comfortingly and I slipped back into unconsciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

When I stirred awake, I saw Lina speaking quietly with a near carbon copy of herself, except the copy was sporting a pregnant stomach that looked about halfway grown, and consequently had a little bit larger breasts.

”Aaron!” Lina gasped with relief, and the busty Minotaur threw herself down on the bed of straw beside me. She kissed me softly, and my hand reached up to grab her face, but I winced suddenly.

”Tari! He’s up!” Lina’s twin called over her shoulder. The twin came and laid beside me on the other side, and I abruptly noticed both Minotaurs were naked. 

”Hi, Aaron. I’m Leyah. Thanks for getting my sister back.” the twin smiled, and kissed me gently, though not without emotion. Then the pregnant Minotaur stood and stepped back as Tari, the petite little pixie girl with brunette hair and insanely small but insanely perky breasts, placed her hands on my bare chest. I, too, was naked. Tari’s hands and wrists started to glow gold and I gasped as my smaller wounds healed quickly.

”You have a serious strain to your heart from expending too much magic at the portal. Worldwalking is no piece of cake.” Tari explained. Lina squeezed my hand reassuringly. 

”Am I going to die?” I asked softly.

”No, not if you stop doing magic for a few weeks. You should be OK with physical labor, just no magic. Understood?” Tari said, and I nodded. Lina gently caressed my cheek.

”I’ll take care of him.” she promised the pixie. Tari nodded and left me alone with the twin Minotaurs. 

”You really love him, huh?” Leyah asked with a big smile on her face as she sat on the straw bed beside where Lina was sitting. Leyah brushed my cock lightly with her fingers and it pulsated briefly. 

”I do. More than anything.” Lina said. Leyah hugged her twin.

”I’m so happy for you. Oh, Lina! Did I tell you John and I got married?” Leyah asked excitably, holding up her hand. Lina gasped and the two sisters embraced again. 

”So... it’s really been three years, then.” Lina smiled, a little bitterly.

“Yes, it has. But except for the first few months, it’s been peaceful.” Leyah assured her sister.

”Where are we, by the way? I was meaning to ask, but I was so worried about Aaron.” Lina asked.

”An island off the west coast of Evelon. It was untouched, so John got to name it. Welcome to Tira Island.” Leyah lifted her hands.

”I thought John’d name it after Kyley. Or one of us, but I guess Tira makes sense, too. Where is she?” Lina asked. Leyah winced.

”Lina... she was captured after the Battle of Shadow Field. She’s locked deep in the dungeons of Verhex’s palace.” Leyah said. 

”Where’s John?” Lina asked.

”He’s... _out_ with Charity and Hesa.” Leyah rolled her eyes, a faint smile on her full lips. 

”Alright, so I understood very little of that conversation.” I winced, and the twins laughed. Lina planted a little kiss on my lips.

”We’ll get you caught up.” she promised. I stood with surprising ease, and Leyah and Lina stood, too, the latter taking my hand. We walked out of the cave, and I gasped at the view. A clear, shining blue ocean. The air was so pure and crisp, and the greens of the island looked almost fake they were so vibrant. The three of us walked down a narrow stone path to a valley between three large hills making a triangle. 

Minotaurs and orcs hauled buckets or materials around, and most openly gaped at me.

”Why’s everyone staring? You said John had sons.” I said self-consciously.

”Well, most died in the Siege, but even when they were alive, they weren’t fertile. Completely sterile. But, _you_... dear goddesses, Aaron King, you ooze fertility.” Leyah said, and fanned her face. I laughed.

”Aaron!” a voice cried. I turned and had time to register a naked McKenna running towards me. I caught her easily as she jumped into my arms and we kissed. I set her down to embrace Lauren as she ran up, too, also naked. I kissed my sister a good deal longer than I’d kissed McKenna, and Lina gave me a knowing smile. 

”Where’s Cyndi?” I asked.

”Recovering. She was exhausted from the portal. Tari’s doing all she can, but your mother simply need rest and complete solitude.” Leyah told me. I nodded. Lina’s twin hooked her arm in mine, and led me around Tira Island’s main hub. She pointed out the small cottages running down towards the water. Then she led me up a path between two hills, over a bend and to the biggest cottage on the island, though a far cry from the grand castles I imagined a king living in.

Leyah knocked, and it was answered promptly by a naked girl, probably about my age. She had strawberry blond hair, big tits leaking milk, and a positively huge stomach. Obscenely huge. She looked at me in surprise.

”Uh, hi. I’m Aaron.” I smiled. Lina and Lauren were whispering behind my back. 

”Verity Gray. I’m the princess.” she smiled, and a hand was on her shoulder suddenly. Verity swung the door open. There stood a man probably in his mid-twenties. He had a distinguished beard, and shoulder-length blond hair. Lina gasped.

”John?” she whispered. His face lit up.

”Lina!” he cried and tried to embrace her. Lina reflexively stepped back. Confusion filled John’s face. Lina slid her hand into mine.

”Ah. I see. Well, I’m glad you’re back, regardless. Layla’s been a huge help around the island.” John said, his eyes appraising me, and he looked... threatened?

”No grandbabies, I hope.” Lina teased. John shook his head.

”She’s a loner, actually. Barely speaks to anybody. She does what she’s told, then goes back to her cottage on the other side of the island. She thought her mother was dead, you know?” John shrugged. Lina squeezed my hand, her eyes questioning me. I nodded.

”We’ll go speak to Layla.” Lina nodded.

”Alright. Aaron, I’ll get your family into an empty cottage.” Leyah assured me.

Lina and I started walking, but I felt a touch on my shoulder. I turned to see Verity.

”Mind if I come with?” she asked me curiously. I could see John closing the door to his big cottage.

”Sure.” I smiled. 

———

Verity led us to a quaint little cottage, far from the other islanders. Lina knocked on the door, and it was answered by a fairly annoyed looking beautiful, busty blond Minotaur, about nineteen, who quickly looked elated.

”Mom!” she exclaimed, and threw her arms around Lina. Verify touched my arm, and leaned against me a little. I was mystified as to why, but didn’t refuse the sexy pregnant girl’s advances.

“How?” Layla asked, sniffling.

”Aaron brought me home.” Lina smiled, tears filling her eyes, too. Layla turned to me, and threw her arms around my neck and kissed me passionately. My hands wrapped around her, too, and the kiss went on for quite a while, actually. When it ended, Layla dropped to her knees.

”I pledge my body, mind, and soul to the services of Master Aaron, as repayment for returning my mother to me.” Layla said quickly. Lina looked mildly horrified while Verity looked on curiously. Layla stayed knelt.

”Oh, um, you can get up.” I said. Layla cocked her head.

”You have to recognize her oath of fealty.” Verity helpfully supplied.

”Um, Layla, I recognize your oath of fealty.” I said. Layla quickly rose.

”He’s from another world. Femman culture is foreign to him.” Lina explained. Layla nodded firmly.

”No matter. I’ll serve him without question.” Layla said. The Minotaur girl was really quite stunning. Big, natural tits that retained that youthfulness Lina’s magnificent pair was slowly losing. Not to say Lina’s tits weren’t heavenly, because they were. Her face was utterly gorgeous, in such a way it almost hurt, which was quite unlike Lina’s soft beauty. Her body was smooth and flawless, leading down into a pale gold-ish fur that I’d long since stopped thinking of as weird. 

”Do I please you, Master?” Layla asked hopefully.

”Um, yes. Yes, you definitely do.” I grinned. Verity laughed. Lina looked a little confused and... hurt.

”Verity, can you head back? I want to speak to Aaron in private.” Lina said, her face unreadable now. Verity slowly nodded and left. I turned to Lina.

”Why would you accept my daughter’s fealty?” Lina asked accusatorially.

”What? Verity told me to!” I protested. 

”Verity has lived in the same house as a sex-crazed succubus for three years. She, like Charity, thrives off sexual tension and pleasure. She knew immediately you were attracted to Layla. My own daughter. I thought we loved each other.” Lina sniffled.

”What? Of course I love you! Besides, you’re fine when it’s Lauren, or McKenna, or Cyndi.” I protested.

” _They’re not my daughter_!” Lina screamed, then looked stunned at herself. 

”Lina, I...” I trailed off helplessly.

”I think you should go, for a while. I need some space.” Lina said numbly. I nodded slowly, and walked back down the path, Layla following closely behind me.


	11. Chapter 11

A council of war... how Verhex loathed those kind of meetings. The shadow goddess was on a throne made of black iron and twisting metal thorns. The throne room was filled with several dark elf guards. She utterly despised the Revolution sparking. John, the one being who Verhex saw as even a potential threat, had been MIA for three years, but he definitely wasn’t dead. 

”Empress, our forces that were sent to subdue the dragons have failed. They rebuffed the attack, and blood was spilt.” the dark elf commander explained. Verhex nodded slowly.

”Spread the word that Tira is being executed. I’m tired of trying to find people, I want them brought to me. John will surely come running to save his patron goddess.” Verhex ordered. The commander nodded stiffly.

———

I headed down a path leading back to the island’s more urban area, and then paused. Layla stopped beside me.

”Are you all right, Master?” she asked me.

”I want to go see Jessika or Angela. Do you know where they are?” I asked. Layla shook her head.

”No, Master, I don’t. But my aunt probably does.” Layla said.

”Alright, take me to Leyah then.” I said. Layla set off at once, and I followed quickly behind her long strides. 

She took me to a big building in the center of town, and inside we found Leyah delivering a speech. I sat in a wooden seat at the back, and Layla slid in beside me. I glanced at my Minotaur companion, and she glanced back at me.

”Yes, Master?” she asked. 

”Sorry. You’re just really beautiful.” I shrugged. Layla placed a hand on my cheek.

”My body is yours to command, you know.” she said flirtatiously. I blinked in confusion, then tentatively placed my hand on Layla’s hip. She sucked in a shaky breath as I did so, and I grinned a little wickedly at the cowgirl I so easily had acquired. I wrapped my arms around Layla, feeling her big, bare tits squash against my chest. I rubbed her smooth back, my hand dipping a little too low so it touched the light cow fur below her waist. Wickedly, I started kissing Layla’s throat. The lustful Minotaur girl tried to stifle her moan. Up on the podium, Leyah was fighting to keep a straight face, her lips twisting rebelliously as she focused on the grains or whatever she was talking about. 

After not half-enough time, Leyah stopped the speech, and I had to take my hands and mouth off of Lina’s daughter in order to speak with Leyah.

”Voyeurism?” Leyah greeted us.

”Not quite. I swore a vow of fealty. Master Aaron commands my body. He was simply showing off his property.” Layla said innocently. Leyah snorted.

”Sure. What do you guys want?” she asked.

”I’m looking for Jessika.” I said, having decided abruptly I wanted to speak to the orc girl not the succubus woman.

”She’s training with her mother. Layla, take your master to the Battle Beach.” Leyah instructed. 

”Thank you.” I said genuinely to Leyah as I followed Layla across the bustling town square, and down yet another twisting path, this one led to a beach with a gorgeous view of the sun rising, illuminating a giant land-mass.

”That’s Femma.” Layla told me. We stood up on our little hill, and I watched the green figure who I knew to be Jessika, sparring against an unfamiliar orc woman and several people who could be humans or elves. Hard to tell at this distance. Layla and I headed down towards them. When Jessika saw me, she shrieked and tore across the sands, and leaped up onto me, her legs familiarly wrapping around my waist, her arms around my neck as we kissed heatedly. Jessika had become a close friend of mine once Lauren had left to escape her incestuous feelings. The friendship had quickly turned romantic, and I’d slept with the orc many times by now. 

Jessika gave me a huge smile when she drew back from the kiss, and dropped lightly to her feet.

”I suppose you’re Aaron, the boy who stole my daughter’s heart?” a gorgeous orc woman teased, walking up. She had flaming red hair and big, bountiful tits.

”I’m Katyeh, Commander of the Orc Armies in the war against the Verhexian Empire.” Jessika’s mother introduced herself.

”Aaron King. I’m, um, one half of the Twins of Creation.” I said a little cockily.

”Which?” Katyeh asked immediately.

”Dark.” I replied. Katyeh grinned.

”Jessika, why don’t you and Layla go up to the village? I need some time with your beloved.” Katyeh said. Layla gave me a searching look and I nodded. 

”So. Have you ever used a sword?” she asked.

”No.” I shook my head. Katyeh nodded. Faster than my eye could track, her arm whipped out, holding a blade whistling towards my chest. I thought for sure I was doomed, but my body went on autopilot, easily twisting away from the sword’s blade.

”Interesting. According to rumors, the Dark Twin was a natural-born warrior, while the Light Twin was an apt healer and required a merger to produce any attack magic.” Katyeh informed me.

”I’m meant to be a warrior? I mean, I guess I did kind of dodge that sword, but-” Katyeh cut me off by swinging her sword at me. I easily dodged five expert swings before the orc paused, eyebrows raised.

”Holy fuck. I’m a natural-born warrior.” I grinned. Katyeh tossed me a short machete-like blade. It felt right in my hand, and I twirled it experimentally. Katyeh attacked and I knocked the blow aside with a flick of my wrist. In a fluid movement, I flipped her over my shoulder, and my arm was across her enormous bare melons, pinning her to the ground.

”High praises of Ryvella, you’re amazing!” Katyeh enthused, lightly kissing my lips. I was a little stunned, and Katyeh tried to flip me over. Instinct took over again, and we ended up with me straddling her curving hips. I stood up, and helped up Katyeh, too.

”I couldn’t do that on Earth.” I said, stunned.

”Femma is the origin of your powers. It’d make sense you’re stronger here.” Katyeh reasoned. 

”You’re probably right.” I said, reaching over and brushing some sand off of Katyeh’s tits. She laughed and pulled me in for a much longer kiss. It was really good, and I wrapped my arms around her firmly. 

”Ooh, yes.” she gasped delightedly as my hard cock started throbbing against her thighs. 

“Really, Mom?” Jessika laughed, coming up beside us. Katyeh reluctantly stepped back from me, though she kept giving me ‘fuck me’ eyes. 

”We trained for a little.” Katyeh protested.

”How’d you do?” Jessika asked me.

”Good. Apparently, I have some kind of magic fighting ability.” I shrugged. Katyeh let out three sharp whistles and called out ‘Arrow’ then pointed at me. One orc training across the beach wheeled towards me and fired an arrow at my heart without question.

My hand shot out and caught it, all before my brain even said ‘lift your hands’. 

”Whoa! You have like, magic reflexes.” Jessika gasped. I nodded.

”I think Aaron could truly change the tide of the war. Perhaps it’s time Man’s Army return to Femma.” Katyeh mused.

”You think?” Layla asked eagerly. 

“I do. Aaron, let’s go visit John.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, this story will have quite a few time skips. You can’t take out an empire in a week. So, prepare yourselves now.

**1 Month Later...**

I glanced sideways at the woman laying beside me in bed. Lina was absolutely stunning. Initially after I’d accepted Layla’s fealty oath, things between us had been tense. I totally understood. There was something real forming between me and her, and when I immediately enslaved her gorgeous, youthful daughter, it raises some fidelity concerns. Of course, being one of only two fertile men in the entire world, Lina didn’t expect me to be physically faithful, just emotionally. 

That meant I had to stay in love with her, which I definitely am. I reached out and cupped one of her huge, bare tits and she stirred awake, her pretty eyes playfully exasperated.

”Seriously, my love?” Lina lifted an eyebrow. I grinned slightly apologetically and Lina snuggled close to my body, and I wrapped my arms tightly around her. 

”I wish we could stay like this all day.” she murmured, her lips pressed to my shoulder.

”Me too. But you know as well as I do that we’re readying for a campaign against Verhex.” I said.

”And you have to go be with Katyeh. I know.” Lina huffed. I tilted her head up and kissed her soft, full lips. She kissed back devotedly. Reluctantly, I slid out of bed and headed into the main room, leaving Lina looking mournfully after me.

I found Cyndi sipping some tea. Coffee wasn’t a thing in Femma, and I was partly glad, as my stepmother had a definite caffeine addiction. The baby bump was evident now as she neared three months of pregnancy. I placed my hand over her tanned Latina skin, and kissed her passionately. My relationship with Cyndi has always been sexually grounded, not romantically. Recently, we’d gotten more loving, but I wouldn’t call us a couple. More like long-term booty-call, which had made Lauren laugh. 

Speaking of Lauren, I mused as I walked out of the picturesque cottage we’d been given, she had become a skilled healer. She’s been apprenticed to Tari for a while, and the pixie had definitely imparted some wisdom.

McKenna, who specialized in computers, had been out of her element here for a while, until she had joined Syndra’s research team to find a way to kill Verhex. Sultra frequently sat in on their team meetings to give input.

Niki and the few centaurs who’d made it to the island were working in the heavier labors: building a boat. The original boats which had taken everybody over here had been salvaged for materials, and rebuilding them from palm trees, scraps of metal and wood, and limited magic was grueling. A lot of orcs helped out, too. 

Kayala had taken a place at John’s side, apologetically telling me she loved him. I understood. Angela was torn between me and John. She seemed very genuine when she said succubi can only have one master, and she was divided on her loyalties. John had been pissed as hell to hear that, which I thought was a bit conceited. I mean, his mom, Charity, was the hottest creature I’d ever seen. Ever. Her gorgeous face, her enormous tits which outclassed any hentai I’d ever seen, and those delicious curves.

I spent my days on the beach, fighting hard against Katyeh and Jessika. The orc mother and daughter were fierce warriors, and my relationship with both had bloomed unexpectedly. And I mean both, in that sense. I wasn’t sleeping with Katyeh. I wasn’t sleeping with Jessika. I was sleeping with Katyeh _and_ Jessika. We were in our own polyamorous trio. I had several women I had sex with. I’d even had a few threesomes. But Katyeh and Jessika and I were in love, as a triangle. Jessika loved me, Katyeh loved me, I loved them, and they loved each other. 

”Hey, Aaron!” a voice disturbed my thoughts. I looked up to see Verity, John’s Minotaur daughter. She’d given birth by now, and she wrapped her arms familiarly around me, and we kissed. We’d been tiptoeing around John, as he seemed to hate me. Which was odd, as I’d done nothing to him. I mean, except for screwing his daughter. I squeezed her big asscheeks and enjoyed the short cow fur as I rubbed my hands all over them. 

”Ver, I have plans.” I groaned reluctantly.

”Right. That’s my beloved, always running off to train to help save Femma.” Verity beamed.

”Yeah, yeah.” I smirked. She giggled and pushed her big tits firmly against my chest. Well, more so against my chest. She wasn’t shy about flaunting her assets. Especially since we’d started officially dating, or courting as they called it here. 

“I love you.” Verify whispered, and kissed me gently.

”I love you, too.” I whispered back and walked down towards the beach. 

———

“About damn time.” Katyeh smirked.

”Lina held me up.” I shrugged, and kissed the orc MILF (though she was a little younger than the general age range for a MILF on Earth) softly, before something leaped at me from behind. I grabbed Katyeh tightly and spun us away.

”Ooh, well done.” Jessika congratulated me, and I pulled the orc teen about my age in for a similar kiss. My hands slid around both of their waists, and Katyeh laughed.

”Ok, you naughty kids. Today’s actually important. John’s coming down to spar against Aaron. The boat’s nearing finish, and my army is ready. Hesa’s is done, too.” Katyeh explained. I’d met Hesa briefly, but the ginger Minotaur had been physically impressive, but we hadn’t clicked. 

”Out of curiosity, where’s your shadow?” Jessika asked, referencing Layla.

”She’s with McKenna and the research team today. They’re working double time and I figured I’d volunteer my servant.” I shrugged. 

”So generous.” Katyeh teased.

”Yup, that’s me.” I grinned.

”Is this all you three do at your training sessions?” a bored voice said. We turned to see John standing there, incubus wings flared out. He held a silver sword, and Jessika placed a basic sword into mine. Each orc gave me a quick kiss before I approached John warily. I hadn’t fought a winged opponent before, though Jessika had told stories about the Valkyries, a race of warrior spirits who’d been recalled to the afterlife following Tira’s imprisonment. John lazily flicked his sword, and I fluidly disarmed him. A look of surprise flashed across his face as I put my strength into a kick to send him backwards into the sand. His wings flapped mightily but he still landed awkwardly on the sand. I tossed him his sword back, which he caught handily. Much more alert and guarded now, he approached with caution, his wings folding in. 

Katyeh had drilled in tons of lessons, so my brain knew enough to hold its own should my powers be nullified, but I didn’t use the knowledge at all. My body reflexively could beat any foe I’d fought. I stepped backwards from a slash of his sword, and ducked and scrabbled across the sand to dart under a swipe and I hacked into John’s back, and blood much darker than any human’s welled up and trickled down to where his wings melded with his back. Lauren and Tari had assured us we didn’t have to hold back, they could heal any wounds. Regardless, both John and I wore crotch armor. 

Jessika cheered loudly as John staggered after the cut. I stalked forwards without mercy, and as I did, his wings flared out. I twisted, but the razor-sharp edge still caught my shoulder, but the reflexes stopped me from losing an arm there. John pressed the advantage of my wounded shoulder with several sword attacks to that area, but I expected that, and deftly countered all of them, and slammed the flat of my sword’s blade against John’s chest, robbing him of breath. I cut a gash in his chest, and kicked his wounded body sideways into the sand.

The fight had been quick, but both orc ladies hugged me tightly when I returned them. Tari hurried over to John, while my gorgeous sister came forwards, and placed a hand on my shoulder. It glowed brightly and my wound was no more. She was far more powerful of a healer than any pixie, and I took a minute to admire my gorgeous sister. I saw less of her these days, as our skills brought us into contact with much different people and locations. She, much like me, had developed a smooth golden tan, and where my body had grown hard with muscle, hers remained soft and curvy. Sultra had explained both of us would be more physically attractive once our bodies aligned with Femma, and we definitely had. Lauren’s curves had filled out a bit more, her tits had bloomed a cup size, and her ass had become much bouncier when she walked. Her dark hair had grown longer and developed gorgeous curls, while her eyes sparkled with luminance now. 

Lina had told me on several occasions how handsome I was now. Especially with the muscles developed from training. I’d always been fit from swimming, but now I was borderline jacked. I didn’t look like a bodybuilder or anything, but if you saw me in a bar, you’d look the other way. 

”Thanks, Laurie.” I said throatily, and my sister blushed. She placed her lips delicately on mine, before moving past me to help Tari. I’d devoted a lot of time to fighting, but my ability came a lot more naturally than Lauren’s did. And ever the perfectionist, she engulfed herself in her work. I barely ever saw her anymore, and she was always distracted when I did. Jessika threw her arms around my neck, and Katyeh hugged me, too.

”Once this war stuff dies down, you guys will be fine again.” Jessika assured me.

”Commander Katyeh! Queen Leyah is holding our pre-embarking ceremony and requests your presence.” an elf said, walking up. Katyeh nodded, and I kissed her goodbye. Jessika did the same, and then Katyeh hurried off. Jessika glanced at me, and ran her fingers through my hair.

”I love you, Aaron King. And so does Lauren. She just has a lot of pressure on her. All the healers do.” Jessika soothed. I nodded. She followed her mother, while I walked back up to the town a different route, and found Lina waiting for me in the crowd of people at the front of Leyah’s podium. I sidled up beside her. She gave me a kiss on the cheek when I slid my hand into hers, and we paid attention to Leyah, who had begun to speak:

”People of Tira Island. For three years, we have sequestered ourselves away from Femma, ignoring the rising threat that is the Verhexian Empire. Things had begun to look very bleak, until the Twins of Creation arrived to deliver us to victory. The Dark Twin has become a master warrior, and stands ready to fight alongside our armies. The Light Twin is our strongest healer, and has been extensively trained in the art of healing. With hard labor, we have constructed a boat that can sail to the continent.

Once we land, we’ll head up along the western coast of Evelon, raiding the prisoner camps along the way. When the coastal ones are freed, our paths diverge. The Dark Twin and King John, along with handpicked warriors by both, will make their way towards the dragon hive as our armies engage Verhex’s army at her palace where Center Field once was, the very heart of Femma.” Leyah explained. Lina squeezed my hand. The dragons were our biggest ‘maybe’ of the plan. We had no idea what state they were in, or even if they’re alive. Weighing on my mind, however, was Cassara and her vampires. They were fierce fighters, but I was unsure of their trustworthiness.

———

War was brewing. Ryvella could taste it, along with the latte she sipped as she walked down a crowded New York City street, looking for a specific apartment, an apartment containing none other than April Branch. She’d hopped into an average young woman’s body, as she didn’t want to freak out Aaron and Lauren King’s mother by showing up being her carbon copy, as Aaron’s mind had tastefully put it. 

The King siblings needed their mother, after all, and freaking her out might not be wise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided this book will have two overarching story lines. The Verhex one, which will go to approximately chapter 25, and then another arc featuring a new villain for the second half. There will be five years time jump between the two arcs, because they need time to rebuild Femma to greatness.


	13. Chapter 13

The first thing I learned after our army set off in our huge boat was that the land I could see was not the land we were going to disembark at.

That was apparently the Matra Peninsula, which was the biggest peninsula Femma had, and we were on the wrong side of it. So we had to loop around the entire peninsula, then sail down it, and then land on the southernmost shores, which totaled about a four day boat ride. It was also freezing on the boat. I’d been gifted some actual clothing, which I pulled on over the freshly cleaned clothes from Earth. I had a thick wool jacket on and a slim metal chestplate on under it. Lina and Layla were cuddled against me on other side, the three of us huddled on the deck. 

———

As the boat ride entered its second morning, I heard it. A strange, enchanting call. I saw that across the deck, John’s head turned, too. Nobody else seemed to hear it. I stood up from my resting Minotaur companions and walked to the front of the boat, and listened. John came up beside me.

”I believe what we’re hearing is the siren song.” he said. Katyeh came up beside us, and slid her hand into mine. 

”You have to resist it.” she murmured softly in my ear. John struggled to go back to his spot seated beside Charity and Hesa. The song only got louder, and my head started to throb. Katyeh squeezed my hand. My head pounding, I snarled and pushed Katyeh to the ground. John cried out, but I’d already dived off the side of the boat. I hit the icy waters and immediately lost the breath I’d been holding, but soft hands wrapped around my body and pulled me gently down to the depths of the sea.

———

I woke up naked. A strange shell was on a golden thread around my neck, and I found I could breath under the water. A naked woman was cuddled against my chest. I abruptly realized there were probably seventy naked women crowded around me. My head was resting between one woman’s thighs. My hands were each on a different woman’s tits, while my feet rested between two women’s plump asses. Soft arms were wrapped loosely around my waist and I realized I was laying atop a very busty woman. The woman cuddled to my chest wore a tiara made of sea glass. She had black hair that floated in the water, and the skin around her eyes was covered in gleaming aqua scales. 

”What the FUCK?” I screamed. The horde of women startled awake and the woman on my chest woke up abruptly, and I saw her eyes were a soulful bronze. 

”Hello, wanderer.” the woman smiled, sitting up. Most of the huge crowd scattered into the water, but about twenty stayed. I gently floated up, and one woman, the busty one who I’d been laying on slid her arms around my neck gently and planted soft kisses along my jaw.

”Ok, what the actual hell? Where am I?” I said, pushing the busty woman back. I took a quick second to admire her. She had rosy pink scales around her eyes and floating blond hair. 

”You are in Aquisa’s Keep, the last underwater city in the world. I am Queen Kysea. The girl who was kissing your jaw is Mereiria.” the black haired woman said. I noticed abruptly the busty woman was in fact, not a woman. She was probably a little older than Lauren, sixteen-ish, though her curves and assets far surpassed my sister. 

”Do you have a nickname?” I asked her. 

”I go by Miri.” she smiled.

”Cool. So, um, your Majesty, why am I here? Also, did we have an orgy?” I asked. Queen Kysea laughed.

”Yes, we did. You are an amazing lover, and with the Shell of Sultra around your neck, you never run out of sexual energy.” Queen Kysea smiled pleasantly.

”Huh? I thought the shell was allowing me to breathe underwater.” I said.

”What? No, you can breathe underwater because you drank the blood of a siren. I offered my own blood to help you survive.” the siren queen told me. 

”Wow. Um, why?” I asked. 

”Because the race of sirens need a man’s touch to survive. Before you arrived, we were withered creatures of nightmares. But from your simple touch, we became beautiful women again.” Queen Kysea grinned. 

”I have to return to the boat I came from, I’m afraid.” I apologized. Kysea’s face dropped.

”How long do you guys last?” I asked.

”Two years, and then we become beastly hags.” the Queen told me. 

”I’ll come back, then.” I promised. Miri touched my arm.

”Could I join you on your quest? I’ve always wanted to see the world, but I’ve never had a place to go.” Miri asked shyly. I wrapped an arm around the girl’s waist.

”Of course you can come, provided you can breathe above land.” I said. Miri smiled. Queen Kysea kissed me softly, and cupped my cheek.

”In case you’re curious, I, and several of the other sirens, got pregnant from the orgy.” she whispered to me, and I gaped as she swam off. Miri wrapped an arm around me and hurriedly swam us to the surface. She skimmed along the flat surface of the water, at insane speeds. She was obviously looking for the boat, which didn’t seem like it had waited for me. Suddenly, she erupted from the water, flipping gracefully through the air, while I treaded the icy waters, which no longer felt chilly to my skin. She landed on the deck of the boat. In a few seconds, a rope was cast over. I grabbed it and was hauled up to the deck. Lina crashed against me roughly, and our lips crashed together hard, and she threw her arms around me tightly. Lauren quickly joined her, and then Layla, Katyeh, and Jessika. 

———

Verhex was horny. Why did she have to force the only worthwhile man in the world into hiding? Being a goddess, she wasn’t a particularly slutty girl, but goddamn did she need to get laid. She walked the castle, looking for the rare infertile, inadequate son of John. But then she recalled she’d killed all of those. Then, the bowl of water she kept beside her bed started to shimmer, and it lifted up in a floating orb. 

”Queen Kysea.” Verhex said testily. 

”I figured you’d want to know the information I just recovered.” the siren queen explained. 

”Tell me, then.” Verhex huffed.

”A new man has arrived in Femma. He’s in league with John, and has divine energies around him. He’s also VERY fertile. Me and probably half my city are pregnant from the orgy we had with him. He’s on a boat heading to Femma. Be ready.” Kysea cautioned.

Hope swelled in Verhex.


	14. Chapter 14

The boat creaked to a stop in the shallower waters and John called a little impromptu war council. I was seated on a barrel, Lina seated at my feet while Layla stood guard on my right. Lauren wiggled her fingers at me from across the boat.

”Now, I propose we take a small advance force to shore, in case Verhex has some kind of trap. It’ll be me, Leyah, Aaron, Lina, and... Verity.” John decided. Verity, the daughter of John and Hesa, the Minotaur commander, was incredible. She’d just recently birthed a daughter, and her body had recovered near impossibly well. Her tits were well beyond bountiful, her strawberry hair was long and wavy, and her intelligent eyes seemed to smile along with her lips as we boarded the little dinghy. Katyeh and Hesa lowered us down. Verity, who was like me, seventeen, slid her hand into mine. Lina did the same, while Leyah and John whispered up front. 

It was a few minutes until we hit sand and we had to splash through the shallow salt water to get to shore. We all tended as we walked up past the sand onto the grass. All seemed well. And then, the dinghy exploded. Verity shrieked. There was a low rumbling noise, and we looked up to see a huge wall of black fog racing towards us. Lina squeezed my hand tightly, as did Verity. Verity reached for John and Lina for Leyah, but the fog engulfed us. I couldn’t even see my own nose, or my hands entwined with Minotaur girls’ hands. 

I dropped to my knees, and heard heavy coughing around me as my own coughing fit broke out. I heard a great flap and a scream, and then I passed out, a faint trickle of blood coming down from the corner of my mouth. 

———

I woke up in an extremely posh bedroom. A huge bed, silk sheets, and huge windows overlooking a beautiful rolling field. There was a polished wood desk complete with quills and paper, and grand double doors which were currently closed. There was a gentle knock on them.

”Um... come in.” I said warily. The doors opened and in walked a beautiful woman. Her curves were just as amazing as Sultra or Ryvella’s, and her tits probably outclassed both. They threatened to spill out of the elegant black dress she wore. The dress clung to her every curve, giving her a perfect hourglass look to her. Black hair was elegantly styled and pulled up, with what looked like diamonds glittering in her mane of dark hair. Her eyes were green and mildly seductive as the woman sauntered forwards to my side. She offered a hand.

”I’m Verhex, empress of Femma.” she smiled, her eyes searching. Mimicking the posh movies Cyndi and McKenna both enjoyed, I kissed her hand graciously, and she gave me a warm smile.

”So... I suppose this is where you give your bad guy monologue and try to convince me to join your side.” I said. Verhex laughed.

”You are amusingly blunt. I do not consider myself wicked. Walk with me.” Verhex invited, and we moved to open one of the large glass panes that was apparently a door and stepped onto a silver balcony.

”As I was saying, I do not believe myself wicked. I admit, at the dawn of time I committed horrific sins. I am no saint. They do not call me the goddess of the dark for no reason. But... I believe I have changed in my prison. I only fought John’s forces because it was prophecy. I had to fight John. Did I kill his people? Some, yes. It was war. Afterwards, I took over ruling this continent. I wrote new laws, and we all adhere to them.” Verhex appealed. I wanted to believe her. 

”What about John?” I asked.

”What about him? He tried to master most kingdoms, only for his own selfish goals! I seek unity for the kingdoms, united by a common empress. No more war.” Verhex breathed. The goddess was intoxicating. I wanted to pull her into my arms and kiss her forever, but I fought the urge. I simply reached up and pushed an escaping black strand of hair out of her face. Verhex’s eyes were wide and green like grass. 

”No more death.” I whispered. She shook her head, and then she was kissing me. My arms instinctively wrapped around her, but then I pushed her back gently.

”Lina and Verity. Leyah, too. Where are they?” I asked. Verhex blinked.

”Oh, the Minotaur girls? John flew off with one of them. The two we got are being registered as your slaves. Perhaps you’d like to meet your staff?” Verhex offered.

”Staff?” I asked.

”Yes... the Emperor has to have servants.” she said like it was obvious.

”Emperor?” I managed.

”Oh, yes. I rather figured we could wed. Not immediately, of course. But we could announce our engagement, we shared a kiss, so there’s obviously feelings there.” Verhex told me. I blinked, but nodded slowly. Verhex kissed me again, her soft hands brushing against my cheeks. My own hands, rough from wielding a sword, rested on Verhex’s enticing hips. Then, she led me back inside and the doors opened and in walked a few elven girls.

Unlike elves I’d seen, these had varying gray skin tones.

”Aaron, my love, this is Arisiara, your personal servant.” Verhex pointed to the elven girl with pale gray skin and white hair. All of the girls had pale hair, ranging from platinum blond to real and true white. Arisiara had the best body out of the lot of girls, and I couldn’t help but stare at her.

”Is she quite satisfactory? I could have another brought to you, if you’d like.” Verhex offered. I shook my head.

”She’ll do fine.” I said. Verhex nodded at me.

Up next was Valonaya, the maid assigned to my bedroom. She had the second-best tits of the group, though her curves were a little lacking, and her butt was practically flat. She was beautiful, though. 

Verhex introduced Kariel, my personal chef, and Danynaya, my personal seamstress.

”These all meet your standards?” Verhex checked. I nodded.

”What sort of elves are they, if you don’t mind my asking? I’ve never seen elves like this.” I asked Verhex.

”I forget, you’re new to this world. Fortunately, Arisiara is highly educated. She’ll be able to teach you of Femma’s ways. Anyways, they are dark elves, a certain sort of elf that denotes a lower status, because they fell from their great heights.” Verhex explained. 

”I see.” I said.

”Well, I’m quite sure you’re exhausted. Your Minotaur girls are being processed, but I’ll have them sent here briefly before they’re assigned elsewhere.” Verhex explained to me, cupping my cheek affecionately. Despite just having woken up from my extended period of unconsciousness, I was quite tired. Verhex left, and i was left alone with my staff. 

”Master Aaron, before you retire to bed, could I take your measurements so I can work on clothing whilst you sleep?” Dany asked. 

”I can do that.” I agreed, and stayed still while the most petite of my staff took my measurements, hands soft and almost teasing as she measured everything. 

”Do you girls have nicknames?” I asked them as Danynaya measured my collarbone.

”You may call me Siara.” Arisiara said.

”Naya.” Dany spoke up.

”Val.” said Valonaya. Kariel just shook her head. After Naya finished measuring me, she headed out of the room to start working, while I crawled into bed. Aris asked me if I needed anything as she fluffed my pillow and pulled the sheets up for me. I shook my head sleepily, and dozed off looking into the beautiful face of a busty dark elf.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely forgot about this story, so here’s a little something I wrote up quickly to let you know that this is being worked on again.

When I woke up, the dark elf girls had mostly left, except for Siara, who was dozing on the floor. I admired her body for a few moments before dramatically waking up. She hastily stood and straightened her platinum hair as I sat up.

”What do you need, Master?” she asked immediately. I shook my head.

”Nothing. Except... do you have some orange juice?” I asked. Siara nodded to me abruptly and closed her eyes. Within two minutes, Kariel pushed open the door with a silver tray bearing a goblet. Picking it up, I found it to contain orange juice. I thanked my personal chef, and took a long swallow of the orange juice, realizing abruptly that it obviously wasn’t pulp free. They didn’t have that kind of technology here. 

”So, what are your plans for today, Master?” Siara asked lightly.

”I’m not sure. Um... I’d like to see Lina and Verity. Am I allowed to go wherever they are?” I asked. Siara giggled.

”Master Aaron, you have complete free rein of the Empress’ palace. Wherever you wish to go, you may.” Siara told me. I nodded.

”Ah.” I said. 


	16. Chapter 16

I followed Siara’s naturally swaying hips down a corridor of the palace, and we passed several guards of all kinds of species. Dark elves, Minotaurs, orcs, and even some freaky ass short green people with sharp pointed ears and nasty fangs.

”Ignore the goblinfolk.” Siara instructed, and I nodded. She led me down a spiral staircase to a room where several women were on their knees while being prodded with electrical staffs by dark elves. They turned to whisper as I walked past them.

Siara led me through a heavy steel door to where a small prison was set up. In one cell was Verity, and my heart damn near broke seeing the gorgeous Minotaur in shackles, a neck collar, and bearing several jagged scars. 

”Verity.” I said, and knelt by her cage. Her pretty eyes fluttered open and she smiled wearily when she saw me.

”I knew you’d come. Save Lina first, though. She’s wounded.” Verity murmured. I felt the heat of Siara’s gaze as I spoke quietly to her.

”I’m not here to save you yet. Verhex has imprisoned me. She wants me to wed her and become the Emperor.” I informed Verity. A look of pain crossed her face.

”Look, you need to stop fighting their breaking process or whatever, OK? Comply, and you’ll be assigned some menial task or whatever that’s better than torture, and it’ll make it easier for me to spring you. Ok?” I checked. Verity nodded. 

I blew her a kiss and then stood. 

”I wish to see Lina.” I said. Siara hesitated.

”What?” I asked.

”You wish to destroy the Empress?” Siara asked me quietly. I exchanged glances with Verity.

”I just want my friends to be free.” I said truthfully. Siara touched my cheek.

”I will keep your secrets, master.” she whispered to me, and then set off down the row of cells. I hurried after her.

She led me to Lina’s cell and rage filled me. The woman I loved was sprawled on her back, and she was just covered in scars, and lots of wounds. Her once smooth stomach was wrapped in a bandage and I knew she had a deep wound from the massive amount of blood soaking the bandage.

”What the hell happened to her?” I roared. Siara wilted under my anger, and I kicked open the door to Lina’s cell and lifted her wounded body. Siara protested faintly as she followed me out of the prison and all the dark elves torturing the prospective slaves stared as I carried Lina past. One dark elf’s hand crept towards their electrical staff. I realized abruptly the bright stone in the staff that I’d thought was some kind of power source was in fact emanating magic. Lightning magic. 

I quickly handed Lina to Siara and hefted a staff from a nearby dark elf and stunned them. The other dark elves charged in. My magic fighting skills kicked in and I was a whirlwind of destruction, stunning and whacking dark elves until none of them were left standing. Clapping sounded. I turned away from the prison door to face the entrance where Verhex stood in a sheer emerald dress that ended at her thigh. 

”You truly are a magnificent specimen.” Verhex said flirtily. I blinked warily at her. 

”Don’t look so worried, baby. I’m not going to harm you. I promise.” Verhex told me, and sauntered closer. She slid one hand around my waist and pulled me in for a long, gentle kiss. When she leaned back, her cheeks were flushed, and I realized abruptly she actually did care about me, probably more than she cared to admit. 

”Was that OK?” she asked shyly. I nodded and kissed her lightly again. Verhex beamed.

”Arisiara, take my lover’s slave to his room and get her wounds treated.” Verhex ordered. Siara obeyed immediately. Verhex’s fingers threaded with mine.

”Come, beloved. I have to show you something.” Verhex said. Verhex and I walked, hand in hand, down to whatever she wanted to show me. She led me to a solid gold door and the orc stationed there, who I noticed was quite stunning, with raven hair and enchanting sky blue eyes. She was quite busty, with gorgeous curves. The orc gave me a brilliant smile when she saw me admiring her. The orc opened the door, and Verhex led me into a room. Kneeling on the floor was a brunette woman with the same bodily proportions as the other goddesses I’d encountered. She lifted her head and I saw her eyes were unseeing and blind. Golden chains stretched from all parts of the wall to connect to strange golden handcuffs and a bigger gold choker with dark black runes written on it.

”This was the once proud goddess Tira. Now, she’s a blind, shackled prisoner.” Verhex grinned at me. 

”Vee? Who else is there?” the brunette goddess asked.

”My future husband, Aaron King of Earth, son of the everlasting King Enoch.” Verhex told Tira. 

”Why have you brought him here?” Tira asked curiously.

”To show... well, _tell_ you of my biggest achievement.” Verhex giggled.

”You bitch.” Tira said savagely. Verhex laughed and kissed me. I kissed back, but my admittedly threadbare escape plan had grown to include the blind goddess. 

Verhex and I walked out of Tira’s prison, and then she froze. She blinked rapidly then turned to me. She pressed a quick kiss to my lips.

”I have to go, darling. I’m so sorry.” she apologized, and popped out of existence. 

I immediately turned to the raven-haired orc.

”What’s your name?” I asked her.

”Kyla.” she said softly.

”You’re an orc loyal to Verhex?” I checked.

”Sure. But if, say, a certain handsome somebody wanted to spring a certain blind goddess, I could be convinced to turn my head, provided he takes me with him.” Kyla smirked. I grinned.

”Thank you for your service.” I winked and walked away.


	17. Chapter 17

_I smashed my battle-axe into the thick layer of ice. Screams of battle echoed around me but I was focused on the ice. Something important had been frozen over, but I couldn’t recall what..._

I woke up with a start, to find Lina caressing my cheek. She was sprawled atop me, her big melons squashed against my bare chest. 

”I hear you sprung me from my cell.” Lina said quietly. I touched the bandage around her stomach. 

”You were wounded.” I said simply. Lina smiled fondly and leaned down to kiss me lovingly. I kissed her back, lifting a hand to her cheek. 

”Master, the Empress approaches.” Siara spoke up. Lina rolled off of me and pretended to sleep. I sat up and stretched as the doors flew open and Verhex walked in.

”Hello, love.” she smiled. 

”Hey.” I grinned. Verhex lowered herself in my lap, and her full lips brushed mine in a teasing touch, and then I growled challengingly and smashed my lips against hers. She moaned with delight and kissed back fiercely, pushing me flat back on the bed. My hands touched her wide hips and she gripped my face firmly as we made out passionately. 

Her divine hips bucked against my hard cock and I sucked in a breath while Verhex lunged for my throat, kissing it and taking a little nibble, enough to mark her territory. I gasped at the feeling of it, and her lips curved into a smile against my neck. She sat up, straddling me, and lifted off her tunic. Her braless melons swelled outwards, and I watched with fascination. Verhex scooted up and guided one of her melons to my mouth, and I ravished her nipple, sucking it eagerly. Warm, delicious milk squirted into my mouth. Verhex stroked my face as I milked her tit. 

”Good boy. Goddess, you’re making me feel so good!” Verhex shrieked. I saw Lina was quite tense, and my hand reached up for Verhex’s face, but she laced her fingers with mine instead, and she dropped our entwined hands to the bed, and started grinding on me. I hissed with pleasure. 

Lina feigned waking up and Verhex scowled lightly.

”You know, dear, I’m not sure I approve of you sharing a bed with a filthy cow.” Verhex drawled. Lina kicked the goddess in the head with one of her hooves, and Verhex was flung off of me. The goddess’ face was contorted with rage, and she flung out a hand. Black lightning shot from her hand and I moved swiftly between her and Lina, and the lightning hit my chest. I screamed with agony, and Verhex’s angry glare dropped.

”Aaron!” Verhex and Lina screamed at the same time. Both women rushed to me, as I fell sideways, chest steaming. The girls’ feud was gone, as both of them tended to my impressively large wound.

Eyes fluttering, I passed out.

———

I woke up in a shallow pool of water and saw Ryvella seated beside me. 

”Hello, my son.” she whispered, and rested her head on my chest gently. 

”Where am I? Am I dead?” I asked.

”In a sense, yes. You succumbed to your wounds inflicted from Verhex’s lightning. You were buried in a forest miles from her palace, as she simply could not handle the memory of her sin.” Ryvella explained. 

”What about Lina? And Verity?” I asked. Ryvella sighed.

”Lina was painfully tortured, and returned to her cell. I believe John is amassing his armies to destroy Verhex’s regime, but they don’t have a chance in hell at defeating her.” Ryvella said.

”But I do.” I summed up. Ryvella sat up and stood, lifting her hands. A heavenly light emanated from them, and the light formed into a sword.

”This is the Insatiable Blade. It can cut through anything, even the skin of a goddess, and no magic or medicine can cure a wound from it.” Ryvella explained. More light and a black leather sheath enveloped the blade of the sword. 

She handed me the blade and I strapped it around my torso. She nodded, and offered me two knives.

”This is Dawn and Dusk. They are twin throwing knives that are enchanted so they’ll always return to the hand that threw them. So throw it with your left, it returns to your left.” Ryvella said. She slid the knives into the belt that had just appeared around my waist. 

”How long have I been here?” I asked.

“You’ve been in the afterlife for seven months.” she whispered. My eyes widened with horror.

”Why so long?” I asked.

”Your soul had to reform. It’s a seven month process, baby.” Ryvella cooed. She leaned in and we shared a soft kiss.

”By the way, I have a gift for you.” she said. Lifting the plain cotton shirt I wore, Ryvella traced a symbol on my chest. It solidified into a tattoo, and I frowned at it.

”When you return to the mortal plane, this rune will pull you towards your twin sister. She has become an influential leader of the campaign that has engulfed all of Femma. I believe your body is in a small fishing town to the far south beyond the desert. You’ll have to cross it in order to reach your sister and the armies. I wish I could speed up the process, but Verhex has sealed off Femma from any divine influence except for hers. She has these things in her palace called the Sigils of Dominion. The more you manage to destroy, the easier help from the goddesses will be. As it is, Sultra and Tira are already powerless, so their power will return if you manage to destroy the Sigils. The Insatiable Blade could destroy them easily. Good luck, my son.” Ryvella whispered, and she kissed me again.

”What are you going to do?” I asked. She gave a shy smile.

”I’m going down to Earth, to find my King Enoch. I’m sorry I won’t be there to help with the war effort, but your mother is already hosting me again. I will go to Enoch and wed him.” Ryvella smiled. I grinned.

”I’d wait until his next iteration. He’s a mess in this one.” I advised. Ryvella laughed and pulled me close for a much longer kiss.

”Perhaps if King Enoch rejects me, I’ll come find my baby boy.” Ryvella teased and stroked my cock through my cotton pants and I grinned at her, and threw my arms around her neck and kissed her passionately.

”Bye, Mom.” I smiled. Ryvella blinked, and blushed madly.

”Goodbye, my love.” she sighed, and snapped her fingers. 


	18. Chapter 18

I woke up in a freshly emptied grave. The casket I laid in was open, and someone had cleared the dirt from around it. I stood up and scrabbled out of the six feet deep hole I was laid into, and managed my way onto the grass of the graveyard, using a tombstone to help me up. I saw a gorgeous redhead girl of probably fourteen watching me in horror.

“Hello?” I called. She shrank back.

”I don’t mean you any harm. The goddess Ryvella brought me back. I’m just looking for directions.” I said reassuringly. The girl’s fear seemed to disappear.

”I see. I’m Elvania, the cartographer’s daughter. You can call me Nia, though.” she smiled.

”I’m Aaron.” I smiled back at her. Her eyes widened.

”You were the Empress’ betrothed!” Nia exclaimed. I shrugged.

”Yeah, I guess. Do you know the way to the Valcalan Desert?” I asked. Nia nodded. I appraised her outfit. She wore a surprisingly modest dress, something like a woman would wear in a normal fantasy setting, with a corset and the like. Nia had pretty amazing tits for one so young, which made me feel uncomfortable for noticing that. 

”Can you draw me a map?” I asked her. She smiled.

”Come with me to town. Mama can help you.” Nia promised, and she led me out of the graveyard and down a dirt road into a small town. It had buildings made of wood with stone bases, and Nia led the way into one of them. A redheaded woman who closely resembled her daughter was sitting on a stool working on a map. Her bright red hair was tied back with a piece of fabric, and her dress did little to conceal the enormity of her melons. 

”Mama, this is Aaron. The Empress’ betrothed.” Nia introduced me.

”I thought he had died.” Nia’s mother spoke warily.

”I did. But the goddess Ryvella brought me back.” I explained.

”I see. Well, Lord Aaron, you’re welcome to stay as long as you wish. Oh, and Elvania, dear, your friend came by. My name is Holliadrovia, but you may call me Holli.” Nia’s mother smiled while Nia hurried out of the house. I noticed a slight greenish-ness to her complexion, and a point to her ears.

”Are you human?” I asked bluntly. Holli laughed musically.

”No. I’m a dryad. Well, half-dryad. My mother was a dryad, but my father was human.” Holli explained.

”Father? I thought there were no males.” I blinked in surprise. Holli laughed again.

”You seriously thought that in all of history, only two men ever existed? My father was a traveler from another world. He claimed to be from a world called Erth, but had no proof. He wedded my mother and they lived a happy, quiet life in the forest south of here, by her life tree. But... but they died from a plague just before Elvania was born.” Holli said wistfully. I touched Holli’s hand, and the MILF half-dryad looked at me, surprised. 

”Do you know how many men have made it to this world?” I asked.

”I know John is the only Femman-born male. But I have heard tales of men arriving from other worlds. Such legends as the Epic of King Enoch, the Fables of Fabian, the Song of Sal. Some rumors are false, sure. But I presume about a dozen men have found their way to Femma. Baker’s dozen including you.” Holli winked. I grinned at her.

”Holli, I was wondering if you could draw me a map through the Valcalan.” I said after a few more pleasantries. Holli tapped her chin.

”May I ask your destination?” she said. 

”I don’t know it. I have some kind of compass rune on my chest, pulling me towards my sister. It tugs northwest.” I said. Holli nodded. I moved around the desk to stand with her, and our fingers brushed as Holli traced along a map.

”This is the Valcalan. There’s a direct path through it called the Stone Path, but it’s treacherous. The hottest part of the desert at day, and coldest at night. That’s why most travelers brave the sands and follow the Pilgrimage. It takes you through the sand dunes, but the temperatures are much more temperate. It adds nearly a day to your travels, as well.” Holli explained. I nodded.

”So there’s no great options.” I summed up. Holli nodded.

”It’s a cruel desert.” she agreed. 

”I heard tale of winged warrior women.” Holli said abruptly after a moment of silence.

”What about them?” I asked, recalling the stories I’d heard on Tira Island.

”Aaron, I was wondering if you’d allow me to accompany you. I’ve wanted to get out of Grayshore my whole life, but was always too afraid to brave the desert. But a man who could steal the heart of a goddess and Empress could surely protect me across the desert.” Holli said shyly.

”I’d be happy for the company. But what about Elvania?” I asked.

”Hence the winged women question. Could they fly me back across the desert?” Holli asked.

”Verhex has these things blocking godly power. Sultra, a powerful goddess, could teleport you across the desert instantly. Provided we win the war.” I admitted. Holli’s fingers laced with mine and I looked into her beautiful face.

”Aaron, I have never wanted much from life. But this opportunity to escape Grayshore is just too much. I’ll return for my daughter, but I wish to see the world.” Holli whispered. I touched the half-dryad’s cheek and leaned in for a kiss. Holli was clearly stunned, but after a heartbeat passed she kissed back, her soft arms wrapping around my neck to pull me in closer, our lips mashing together heatedly. 

”I’ll start making preparations.” Holli gasped with delight.

———

The next morning, I watched Holli’s body move as she stretched. She wore a very tight cotton shirt and similarly tight cotton pants. The town priest had drawn cooling glyphs on our arms to protect from heat, and I couldn’t thank her enough. 

Holli backed up into me, and I slid my arms around her, her big, plump ass against me firmly. Holli turned her face to kiss me softly. It astounded me how easily the residents of Femma fell for me, but I guess it kind of made sense. I was the stuff of legend, a man. I could be ugly as hell and they wouldn’t care. They wouldn’t know any better.

”Bye, Mama.” Elvania came forward and said. Holli had had Elvania move in with her friend’s family and Nia seemed excited. My hand, rough from wielding a sword, slid into Holli’s soft hand as we began our trek across the Stone Path.


	19. Chapter 19

The sun beat on our backs as Holli offered me one of our numerous water skins. I took it gratefully and drank a fair bit before forcing myself to stop. We’d been walking in the blazing heat for a little over seven hours now, and the cooling glyphs must have saved our lives, as I didn’t know how to survive anything hotter than the current temperature. 

Holli pulled our map from her bag, and examined it. She traced her finger along a small part of it.

”If we continue at our same pace, we should reach the Solace Oasis by dawn.” Holli consoled.

“You mean walk through the night?” I asked in shock.

”Yes. The nights get so cold we’d probably never wake up. We could trace energy glyphs onto each other until we make it to the Oasis. It’s nice and temperate there, and should have some dryads.” Holli explained. 

”How many temperate zones are there?” I asked curiously. 

”Not enough. This trek is usually made by experienced people or people who have enough wealth to have supplies for both extremes. We’re neither.” Holli sighed.

”Do you think we’ll survive?” I asked quietly.

”It’s possible we won’t. But I never would have suggested this trek if it wasn’t possible. And the longer path would’ve really been hell as there’s no temperate zones along it.” Holli admitted.

”Alright. Then let’s get walking.” I smiled at Holli.

———

And so we walked. We walked until the next day’s dawn, Holli using an elaborate pen to trace energy glyphs on me, and then I copied her designs with the pen. The trek was exhausting, and the Oasis provided little comfort. We spent half a day sleeping, then rested in the waters, Holli chatted with the dryads, and then the hike continued. Holli and I spent a week in that desert. 

We were incredibly exhausted and sunburned, and when we staggered into the small town of Wellbrook, a healer was called. 

Which is where I was now, in a healer’s house, laying on a bed, while my skin was covered in some kind of salve and I drifted in and out of sleep, tearing into food whenever I was awake.

———

By the time I could consistently stay awake, the healer, a beautiful young woman in her midtwenties named Zia, informed me a week had passed.

”A week?” I rasped. Zia quickly handed me some water. I drank greedily and the young woman giggled. She had a braid of blond hair falling over her shoulder and intelligent aquamarine eyes. Her breasts and ass were small, and she was small and slender.

“Yes. Your companion’s in even worse shape than you are.” Zia confessed.

”Is she OK?” I asked. Zia touched my cheek.

”Look, you need to stay resting. You don’t have to go to sleep, but you are absolutely not allowed to leave this bed.” Zia said sternly. I sighed wearily.

”Fine.” I said. Zia offered me a novel to read, which astounded me as I didn’t think Femma had printing presses. I learned quickly they didn’t. The book was hand-written by a woman named Henrietta Phyllis L. It was kind of a weird book, honestly, but I enjoyed it. I had just gotten to the second to last chapter when the door opened. A woman with Zia’s eyes and hair entered, but she was definitely not Zia. This woman had astounding breasts and curves that blew me away. Her wavy blond hair fell down to her enormous tits. She looked to be in her late thirties early forties, but she didn’t look _old_ by any stretch. 

”Hello, dear. My name is Eleanor, and I’m a professional healer. My daughter, Zia, she’s been keeping track of you and your friend while I was away. How’re you doing?” Eleanor asked kindly. She came closer, and laid a hand on my forehead.

”I’m alright. Your daughter told me to stay in bed, which is boring.” I confessed. Eleanor laughed, and I grinned.

”She’s quite demanding, yes. You seem much better than Zia’s logs said you were when you arrived, which is good.” Eleanor said softly, and I recalled a popular craze back on Earth. Some kind of acronym for something about relaxing voices or sounds. A brief thought flashed in my head. I hadn’t thought about Earth in a really long time. My mind had been so focused on the now that... I’d forgotten about it. I struggled to remember anything about it, actually.

”Yeah, I feel loads better.” I agreed.

”So... Aaron, why did you brave the desert so ill-prepared? You do realize the Empress could have brought you across it instantaneously if you’d just sent a letter.” Eleanor said in confusion.

”Does she know I’m here?” I asked in horror.

”The Empress? No, she doesn’t. I could send a letter if you’d like.” she offered. I emphatically shook my head.

”No. No. In fact, I need a secretive way to travel. Some kind of unmarked carriage or something.” I said. Eleanor squinted at me.

”You’re on the run.” she summed up. I nodded.

”I’m trying to rejoin the resistance.” I said. Eleanor beamed.

”That’s amazing news. I heard rumor they’re working to capture Illydra, which is along the Great Femman River.” Eleanor explained. I touched the compass rune on my chest.

”This leads to my sister, who’s with the resistance. I’m headed there to help take down Verhex.” I said seriously. Eleanor nodded.

”I can secure you a carriage. Unmarked and covered. I presume you’d like your half-dryad friend to accompany you?” Eleanor checked. I nodded. 

”It’ll be a few days before she’s up and moving. But you will be up and moving in no time.” Eleanor winked, and her palms started to glow, reminding me of Tari and Lauren back on Tira Island. My eyes flew open.

”Eleanor, actually, do you know where the Empress is now?” I asked.

”The palace, until the solstice tomorrow. Then she’s headed north to Dragonfell.” Eleanor said.

”Dragonfell?” I asked.

”Yes. That’s the outpost her army created in the dragons’ old land. Now the dragons toil in mines. The Empress will be there for a few days at her winter palace, checking on the dragons’ output. Why?” Eleanor asked. I recalled a black-haired orc who’d agreed to help me free Tira. If I could spring the goddess and get her to the resistance, that could be a help. Yes, the Sigils off Dominance prevented her from having powers, but if John and his forces cared enough about her to name their refuge after her, surely her safe arrival would help their morale. 

”I’ve changed my mind. I’m going alone to her palace. I’ll need a horse.” I said firmly. Eleanor’s eyebrows lifted.

”Oh?” she asked curiously.

”Yes. There’s some people I need to get out of the palace. I’ll grab them and we can come back here for Holli after she’s healed.” I explained. Eleanor nodded.

”I know the perfect mare.” she smiled. 


	20. Chapter 20

After Eleanor used healing magic on me, Zia had come in and traced strength, speed, sneakiness and stamina glyphs on me using Holli’s pen. The half-dryad was still in that place between sleep and wakefulness, so I couldn’t say goodbye to her. I instead saddled up Eleanor’s mare, Snow, and rode hard in the direction Eleanor had pointed. On horseback, it took a day and a half. I felt bad for the mare, who was breathing a little unsteadily. I tied her to a tree and placed a protection amulet around her neck that Zia had given me (she was an amulet and glyphs prodigy). I left her some apples in case she got hungry, and moved warily towards the palace.

The threat of being killed was a low one, as no guard would kill or maim the future husband of their Empress, but they would then summon Verhex back and I’d be unable to spring Tira, Verity, and Lina. 

I watched the guards on the bridge rotate in and out and wondered how to get to the prison on the lower levels. Then an idea began to form. An acid moat surrounded the palace, but if I could get across it, I could scale the wall and climb through a window, and then sneak down to the cells. It occurred to me I had boosts scrawled on my back. I tentatively jumped and was surprised with my height. I faced away from the palace and took off into the forest with startling speed then leaped and cleared a tree. Grinning, I turned on my heel and charged towards the palace, leaping up, high, fingers outstretched for the stone of the palace, and my fingers found an outcrop but for one precarious moment my feet dangled, then they found a ledge. I sucked in a breath, and started to scale the wall, until I hoisted myself up to a windowsill. There was no glass pane in place, so I slid through warily. I emerged into a dark room with weapons galore. I grabbed a sword and slung it over my shoulder, as I’d left the Insatiable Blade secretly under Holli’s bed. I added a battle-axe for Lina, and grabbed a short sword in case Verity wanted it, though she didn’t strike me as the fighting type. 

I crossed the room to heavy wooden door and opened it, peering out to look for passerbys. Seeing none, I crept as quietly as possible to a flight of stairs which I rapidly descended, senses on high alert. I reached the prison floor and saw a cape with a hood hanging on a hook. I took it, draping it over my sheathed weapons, and flipped up the hood. I strode briskly through the prison, and forced myself to walk past the cages of Lina and Verity, who it seemed had been abandoned as servants, and walked to Tira’s much more elaborate prison. To my relief, the same orc guard who’d agreed to help me was stationed there. What luck! I flipped back my hood as I approached her.

”Lord Aaron? But how?” Kyla gaped.

”No time. I’m here to spring Tira, Lina, and Verity.” I said urgently. She nodded. 

”Of course, milord. Here’s the key to Tira’s shackles and collar. I’ll fetch your Minotaur girls and meet you at the entrance to the prison, the one down that way.” she said, pointing the way I’d come down. I nodded and took the old skeleton key she handed me, and she opened the door for me to enter. 

The gorgeous blind goddess looked up as I entered.

”Who is it?” she asked.

”My name is Aaron. I’m here to free you.” I said. Tira sucked in a breath.

”Why?” she asked softly as I crossed to her left wrist to unlock her manacle. 

”The resistance misses you.” I said, and worked quickly to get her free. When I did, I slid my arm around the blind goddess.

”I’ve never had to move while not being able to see.” Tira confessed.

”It’s ok. I’ll guide you.” I said softly. Tira cuddled to my chest as I tried my hardest to drape the cloak over both of us, and flipped the hood up. We walked quickly down, and I saw Verity and Lina’s cells were indeed empty. I led Tira to the entrance where Kyla stood waiting with my Minotaur lovers. They both looked exhausted and worn, and it hurt to see them like that. Both their faces lit up to see me, though. Lina looked thrilled to see Tira as well, but Kyla insisted we hurry. I mentioned I only had the one horse, and Kyla assured me we’d be fine. She led us down through the servant quarters into a little tunnel that snaked out of the palace, under the moat. 

”Alright. I’ll grab another two horses and swing around to the orchard a half mile behind the palace. Meet you there.” Kyla said, and went back the way we came. I helped Tira climb the steps, and she leaned reliantly on me as we emerged on the outskirts of the grassy forest I’d tied Snow up in. I led the girls to Snow, where I helped Tira and Lina (the more worn of the two Minotaur girls) up onto her, and led her in a trot while Verity walked beside me. The tension of the escape was so great nobody talked as we walked towards the orchard. 

We arrived to see Kyla astride a proud grey mare, while a riderless black mare stood beside her. Verity swung herself up onto Kyla’s mare, and I got my own. Lina was piloting Snow, and our little party headed back towards Wellbrooke. I explained that I had important stuff there, and they’d all agreed without question. So, towards Wellbrook we went.

———

The following day, we arrived to find the town ablaze. I jumped down off the black mare I’d named Shadow, and rushed into the blaze, sprinting towards Eleanor and Zia’s house. Throwing open the door, I found the women had evacuated Holli out, but I found the Insatiable Blade along with Dawn and Dusk under Holli’s bed, nearly consumed by fire, and rushed out of the house. I was hacking on smoke by then, and staggered back towards the mares and the girls. 

When I arrived, I saw Kyla had walked a little bit away, and Verity had joined her.

”What’s going on?” I asked weakly. Verity handed me a waterskin, and pointed. I stared in horror at the bodies of the Wellbrook residents, arranged to spell letters, in the grassy field just beyond the village.

**THE DEMON KING SHALL RULE**

”The Demon King?” I asked, nauseous. Kyla shrugged, though she looked much less afflicted than I was. I walked down towards the bodies, and after a bit of an awkward decline down a slope, found that the thing I dreaded was true. Holli, Eleanor, and Zia’s bodies were among the others, they made up the cross of the A. I couldn’t help it. I turned and got sick in the grass. A hand touched my shoulder and I turned to see Lina. She looked incredibly ill from her time in Verhex’s prison, but she wrapped her arms tightly around me and wordlessly held on. I let out my emotions, and sobbed into her shoulder.

As I sobbed, I remembered Elvania, the little girl whose mother would never be coming home. Holli had just wanted to see the world, but all she’d seen was Eleanor’s house, and whatever sick bastard had done this to her. None of the bodies had any fatal wounds to them, but all were unquestionably dead. 

“Let it out, my love. You must have had a hard eight months.” Lina comforted me. I didn’t have the energy to tell her I’d been comfortable in the afterlife for a little over seven of those eight months, and only the last two weeks had really been difficult, so I just stayed quiet and held the woman I loved tightly. 

”Let’s go home.” I managed, and Lina and I walked back towards the horses and the other girls.

———

I was in a miserable state of mind the whole trip to the resistance. I numbly followed the pull towards Lauren I felt, and tried to avoid the pitying looks that Kyla, Verity, and Lina gave me, and instead focused on Tira’s naked body between my legs and arms. She sat in front of me as I rode Shadow, while Lina rode Snow alone and Verity and Kyla remained grouped up. Every now and then Tira asked me to describe what I was seeing. I felt horrible for her predicament and faithfully detailed the expansive sights I beheld the whole journey. 

The pull led me down and along a huge river, probably the Femman River Eleanor had mentioned, and I took care to describe the flow of it to Tira softly in her ear as the mares clopped along the path that had appeared along the banks. We followed it downstream, past several dilapidated villages and finally to a clearing through a thick forest where one permanent cabin rose up surrounded by small tents and shelters built from wood and leaves, and a wall of logs blocking it off. We stood on a hill looking over it. A horn blew as we approached the wall, and a familiar face poked up over the wall. 

I grinned at the sight of it, and Katyeh looked thunderstruck. Two of the logs were pulled away and the mares trotted through single file. The residents of the little base came to watch our arrival, and the strong orc guards put the two logs back in place. I slid off Snow and Katyeh threw her arms around me in a passionate kiss that I returned. After Katyeh leaned back, I stole another kiss from her before letting her go to say hello to the others. While Katyeh did that, I took Tira’s hands and helped her down to the ground. The goddess leaned against me, and my hand found hers, lacing together easily. I whispered a description of the clearing to Tira as we walked towards the permanent cabin. I helped Tira up the steps and knocked on the door. 

It was opened by a stunned looking Lauren.

”A-Aaron?” she gasped. I grinned at her. She looked healthy and more beautiful than ever, while I knew I looked like hell. She threw her arms around me, while Tira stood there beside me. Lauren kissed me sloppily, tears rolling down her cheeks. The woman who stepped out behind her teared up as well.

”Tira?” Sultra asked softly. Tira’s lips curved into a wide, genuine smile and Sultra threw her arms around her sister while Tira clung to my hand. Sultra came and gave me a passionate kiss and then it was a flurry. Everyone in the cabin came and gave me a kiss or a hug, and then all that was left was John, who looked on in quiet amazement as he studied Tira without her knowing. Despite the commotion, the goddess hadn’t left my side, our hands still joined and her weight still against my side. He came forwards after Angela finished making out with me.

”I don’t know how you did it, but I cannot thank you enough. I hated you when you arrived, you know. I’d been the only fertile male until you showed up. I felt threatened and took it out on you. But you show up eight months after being proclaimed dead, and come with my daughter, who I thought I’d never see again, along with the twin sister of my wife, and Tira, my patron goddess. You have done something for me I can never repay and I... I’m so sorry for hating you.” John said.

”John.” Tira whispered softly. John looked to her.

”What happened to your eyes?” he asked quietly.

”Verhex.” was all Tira said. Lauren came forwards and held her glowing hand over Tira’s eyes, closing her own. After a second, she shook her head.

”They can’t be healed. She’s going to be blind forever.” Lauren whispered. Tira put on a brave face and nodded.

”I already knew as much. Verhex taunted me with it every day. But thank you for trying, though.” Tira smiled. Lauren nodded, and I felt like face-palming. Obviously Tira couldn’t see her nod.

”She nodded.” I informed the blind goddess, and Lauren flushed. Tira laughed at that and leaned her head on my shoulder. 

”So, where are we?” Lina asked, walking up beside me, arms linked with Leyah. 

”Where I grew up with my mother.” John said wistfully, and I glanced over to the incredibly sexy blond succubi leaning against the wall. She shot me a wink and I grinned at her. 

“Oh. I didn’t realize this was _that_ cabin.” Tira spoke up.

”Tira, Aaron, if you two prefer to stick together, we have a few free shelters.” Jessika said, coming back from checking for places to stay.

”I would like to stay together, if that’s OK with you.” Tira told me.

”Sounds perfect.” I told both girls, and Jessika nodded. Tira gave me a sweet smile, and then John started talking.

”You’ve come at a good time. We’ve been working on a battle plan to attack her palace, and not having to rescue prisoners will streamline the mission.” John said.

”How do you plan to attack?” Kyla asked.

”Sorry, who are you?” John lifted an eyebrow.

”That’s Kyla. She worked as a guard in Verhex’s palace. She helped me free the others.” I vouched for her. 

”Ah. Well, storm the gate.” John told her.

”As a distraction?” Kyla inquired.

”No, as our main entrance. Do you know a different way?” Katyeh asked. Kyla grinned.

”I just might.” she winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Act 1 is drawing to a close. It’ll end Chapter 25, and then Act 2 will continue from there onwards. Which means Verhex will no longer be the main concern after five chapters. The big bad for Act 2 has already been referenced twice, one very bluntly, one very subtly, so maybe re-read the chapter taking place in Wellbrook.   
> Plot-wise, I’m not revealing anything about Act 2, so... sorry. 
> 
> Each Act could function as its’ own book, but because they both star Aaron King as protagonist, I decided to lump them together, which is why the Femma Chronicles is a duology not a trilogy. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking around this long! 
> 
> -SilverFalcon
> 
> P.S. Who’s your favorite girl? Comment it, please


	21. Chapter 21

War preparations were underway at the camp as me and my group of escapees settled in there. Lina and Verity found their footing again immediately. Kyla was placed on the camp’s guard rotation, and I hadn’t spoken to her since we’d arrived last week, but she was always smiling and laughing whenever I saw her. Tira was a different matter. She moped around a lot, and seemed to dread talking with the people she’d once been so close with. 

The thought had occurred to me that Tira stayed by my side because I didn’t know her before she was blinded, and so I never expected her to be able to see. In one ill-fated war council meeting, John had asked Tira if a part of the map looked right, and had talked for about two minutes before he realized his error. Tira’s sister, Sultra, was no better with forgetting about the blindness, but she came by the tent often, and Tira seemed to enjoy her sister’s presence, though I was sure she’d want to see her sister. 

Which had led to speaking with Syndra about some sort of spell to fix the problem. Syndra had said Tira was permanently blind, but with some magic, she might be able to see through my eyes on occasion. She’d left to research it, though the camp’s library was scarce at best. 

So I spent today bumming around, my arm around Tira’s waist like it always was these days. The brunette goddess had her head resting on my shoulder, her hand around my torso. She occasionally pressed soft kisses to my neck, which I enjoyed.

”Aaron! Tira!” a voice called. I turned my head sharply to see John, clutching his sword.

”Intruders!” a voice yelled from the gate. I looked at Tira, who was panicked. I dragged her into one of the tents and sat her down, pressing a long kiss to her lips.

”I’ll be back. Stay put!” I said, and ran to the wall, drawing the Insatiable Blade as I did so. I climbed the scaffolding to the top of the wall and found that a host of Verhex’s dark elves were attacking. In the distance, I could just about make out a figure fleeing, to report back. I lifted Dawn in one hand and hurled it end over end with deadly precision and the dark elf dropped to the ground, dead. Dawn flew back to my hand, and I threw it into the battle erupting below me, and it decapitated a dark elf before returning to my hand. I lifted Dawn with one hand and the Insatiable Blade with the other and leaped off the wall, landing in a small pocket of emptiness, and started hacking my way through the ranks. Dawn functioned like a normal knife at close range, but the Insatiable Blade cut through people like they were paper. 

It was honestly terrifying to see the dark elves’ bodies ripped apart by the flat edge of a blade. My magical battle skills had kicked in, and I was a whirlwind of death, until finally, I was soaked in blood and I was the standing in the middle of a field of dark elf corpses. John walked up to me and I hastily sheathed the Insatiable Blade.

”That’s some sword. Go get cleaned up.” John said, a look of approval in his eyes. I nodded and jogged down to the river. Crunching leaves behind me told me I had company. I turned to see Lina, big tits bouncing as she jogged towards me. 

“I’d kiss you, but you’re covered in blood.” she giggled. I grinned at her and we walked down towards the river hand in hand, and she pushed me into the calm water eagerly. I splashed in, and the water around me turned scarlet, but was quickly washed away by the cascade of water that was flowing through. Apparently, this river had these periodic mini-tsunamis for no particular reason. Even I’d learned to just grab an anchor and hold on for the five seconds it swept past. Lina jumped in after me, and we shared a sweet, wet kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

I drank from a waterskin as Snow trotted forwards. My arms were around Tira’s waist, while her hands were on Snow’s neck. Lauren’s big tits were mashed against my chest and my sister’s arms were around my waist. 

John’s army had set out. We were marching towards Verhex’s palace. With Tira back, John had tried to summon the Valkyries they’d had in the last battle they fought against Verhex, but the anti-divinity guard up across the world was still in effect. So we were Valkyrie-less but our ranks were strong. We had a host of centaurs, several platoons of orcs, and several squads of elves, along with the majority of the population of Illydra. 

I felt nervous as the brewing war came closer. It was weird, this whole thing started just wanting to get some fantasy creatures home, and now I was marching on a palace, preparing to go to war. 

We crested a hill and the palace loomed in the distance. Lauren squeezed her arms a little tighter around me. John, astride the centaur queen, Jemina, who’d taken over after her mother’s death, rode up beside Snow.

”Look.” he pointed. My eyes widened. Thousands of dark elves stood in the small, tight squares you see in movies. 

“How’d she get so many?” John gaped.

”I don’t know. She emptied Evelon and turned most of those, but I don’t think she had those numbers when last I saw her. She does have her divine powers intact. Could she have made more?” I reported to John, the question directed at Tira.

”Yes. Verhex can summon souls the same way I can summon Valkyries, but Verhex only summons the damned. I summon the blessed.” Tira briefed us. 

“We don’t have those kind of numbers.” John swore.

”We have Aaron. He’s the best warrior in Femma.” Lina said, trotting up with Leyah, astride Niki. 

“True. He’s worth easily a hundred dark elves.” Katyeh touched my thigh as she walked up alongside Snow. I leaned down a little to kiss the orc general lightly. She smiled. 

“Alright. Get the army in formation. I’ll fly to the dragons, see if we can’t get some emergency reinforcements. Aaron. You’ll have to lead the charge.” John said to me firmly. I nodded. Charity gave John a kiss, and then John unfurled his demonic wings and took off into the sky. I nodded to Katyeh who jogged to get the army formed up into the tight squares. Sultra came up and helped Tira down from Snow.

“I wanna fight.” Tira protested. 

“You’re blind, sis.” Sultra argued. I turned to look at Lauren. She looked terrified.

”You don’t have to fight, either.” I stroked her cheek. She smiled and leaned in for a kiss. I kissed back. 

“I’m fighting.” McKenna said, walking up. I hadn’t seen my old Earth girlfriend in a long time, and it was good to see her.

”You’re sure?” I checked. She nodded firmly. 

“Cyndi’s with the baby back at camp. She loves that girl with all her heart.” McKenna told me. I grinned at that, and faced the palace with a broad smile on my face.


	23. Chapter 23

I went to find Sultra and Tira, and found the two seated in one of the hastily erected tents. I sat in one, and placed a hand on each goddess’ thigh.

”I need a way to get in contact with Ryvella. Is that possible without your divinity?” I asked them.

”We can’t do it. But I have a feeling that Lauren could. She’s growing incredibly strong with magic.” Sultra told me. I nodded.

”When you see Ryvella, could you ask her about my eyes?” I asked. I touched Tira’s cheek.

“Of course.” I said, and went to find my sister, the rune on my chest drawing me to her. I noticed Katyeh had the army in formation already. She walked up to I crossed our little base camp.

”When are you going to give the order to attack?” Katyeh asked me.

”I have to have a quick conversation with Ryvella before we go. Shouldn’t be long now. And besides, the longer we wait, the more likelihood of dragons arriving.” I told the orc. She kissed me passionately.

”I’ll be on the hill, awaiting your orders, love.” she told me. I nodded, and continued on my walk to Lauren, who was speaking with Syndra in a huddle around a fire. 

“Why aren’t you guys in the formation?” I asked. 

“Tired of standing.” Lauren winked. 

“Laurie, can you get me a chat with Ryvella? Sultra thinks you can.” I explained. Lauren bit her lip.

”I’ve never tried doing with with a goddess on a different world, but I’ve had long distance chats across Femma, so I’ll give it a whirl.” she said. I was struck abruptly by the fact that Lauren was way closer to my age now, as she’d had seven months to grow up while I remained the same age. Leyah was three years older than Lina as well. Odd.

Lauren closed her eyes, and shimmering golden symbols began to circle her wrists, and when her eyes opened, they were bright gold.

”My son and love. ” Lauren/Ryvella beamed, and stood to kiss me. I kissed back, feeling a little odd about the whole thing.

”I didn’t expect Lauren to reach out for me. She’s growing strong.” Ryvella murmured. I nodded.

“Yeah, she is. But I have something important to discuss with you. Verhex. Is it OK if I kill her? She is a goddess, after all. That won’t screw things up?” I checked. Ryvella shook Lauren’s head.

”No. If you can, kill her. The dark elves will revert back to normal, except for the ones she engineered from divine power. But the fallen elves will revert.” Ryvella explained. I nodded.

”Thank you. How’s Enoch?” I asked. Ryvella gave a sad smile.

“He’s in a fallen state, for sure. Once I can enter Femma, I think I might come be with you, my love.” Ryvella whispered, stroking my face.

“I’d like that.” I grinned. She smiled.

”Oh, Tira. Is there any way to fix her sight?” I asked. Ryvella shook her head.

”Short of donating other eyes, no. Tira is permanently blind.” Ryvella said sadly.

”That sucks.” I sighed. She nodded.

”Yes, it is. How is the Blade treating you?” she asked.

“Good.” I responded, a little surprised.

”Good.” Ryvella said, and instantly she was Lauren again. My sister staggered and I caught her.

”You alright?” I asked. She nodded her head.

”Just a little busy. C’mon Syn. Let’s go join the formation.” Lauren said, touching Syndra’s arm. The elf allowed herself to be led away by my sister, and I began the walk to the hill. I stood beside Katyeh, and squeezed her hand, then turned to face the army. I saw Jessika’s eyes gleaming in the front row, and she shot me a brilliant smile.

”You have amassed to defend your homeland! You have come to restore John to the throne, and destroy the tyrant who sits upon it. Well, people of Femma, I bring you to your goal. This will be the battle for the fate of all Femma. We may be outnumbered, but I do not believe we are outmatched!” I thundered, and cheers erupted throughout the army. I drew the Insatiable Blade and pointed it at Verhex’s palace.

”For Femma!” I roared, and the battle cry was taken up by the army, and they streamed forwards, leaving a pocket around me and Katyeh. She touched my face and we shared one last kiss before she drew twin curved swords and we ran to join the fight, with no sign of dragons on the horizon. 


	24. Chapter 24

The screams haunted me. I’d watched movies before which had these big war scenes. There’d been some grunts and shouts, but the sheer number of tortured, pained screams haunted me. 

I dove into the melee, slicing my way through several dark elves with practiced ease, and flung Dusk towards one dark elf with a bow, and Dawn at another. The two knives returned to my hand, and I flung both simultaneously into the dark elf army at random, while my left hand focused on slashing apart dark elves. 

I cut through enough dark elves that the sight of their blood on me no longer sickened me, as there was more blood than free space. I fought towards my army a bit more, towards the line where they clashed. I hefted Dusk and discovered Dawn had gotten stuck or destroyed somewhere as it didn’t return. Mildly upset about that, I flung Dusk into a dark elf’s head and it snapped back to my hand in an instant. 

The sheer numbers the dark elves had was overwhelming. The army was struggling, and so many had been cut down I feared my loves were gone. I had a sense I would know if Lauren passed, because of the rune on my chest, but anyone else could be dead right now. That thought only made me fight harder towards my army, and the dark elves between me and them were sliced apart. I reached Katyeh’s side, who was beautiful killer, I noticed. Syndra held a spear in front of her, stabbing at several dark elves. An orc I didn’t know brandished a longsword, and Verity slammed the hilt of her battle axe into a dark elf’s skull. I flashed her a proud grin as I turned my focus back to the conflict. I was intent on making sure as many people as possible pulled through. 

“Verhex is in the palace. She fears your sword!” Katyeh told me. 

———

The battle raged. So many of our numbers were lost. I saw Syndra get brutally slaughtered by a dark elf with a mace. I watched, with stark horror, Jessika get run through by a glaive. Katyeh’s screams chilled me to the bone and I had to push Katyeh into the steadily decreasing box of our army, where they sequestered the grief-stricken mother. I wished desperately I could be there, to support her, but I knew I had a job to do. But hope was dimming, and I could only do so much. I grew tired, and I was doing much more defense now than offense. 

Things were on their last leg when a mighty roar shook the skies. I turned to see a fleet of dragons descending on the battlefield.

”Fall back!” I roared. The army turned and fled and I ran, too, stopping only to throw Jessika’s corpse over my shoulder. The dragons came in, and were surprisingly not dragons, rather women with the wings of a dragon. But they opened their mouths and breathed fire like dragons, and that satisfied me. John touched down in front of me, and stared in horror at Jessika’s corpse, and took it from me, staring. I sheathed the Blade. 

One of the sexiest orc women I’d ever seen ran up and threw her arms around John. I heard him mumble “Alana” as I walked past the duo to Katyeh, and I wrapped my arms tightly around her.

”Who’s that hugging John?” I asked Katyeh curiously.

”That’s Alana. She’s Jessika’s mother.” I said.

”I thought you were.” I said. Katyeh winced.

“Alana and John had a falling out and I was instructed to adopt and mother Jessika. She’s my granddaughter, not my daughter.” Katyeh sniffed.

“No. You were her mother where it counted.” I said firmly. Katyeh looked up at me with watery eyes. I kissed her gently, and had to leave her, to go and stand beside John. Alana took Jessika’s body, and carried it to Katyeh, and the two orc women sobbed together. 

“Verhex is in the palace.” I said firmly. John turned to me.

“That sword of yours. Can it kill Verhex?” he asked me. I nodded.

”May I borrow it?” he asked. I hesitated. Ryvella had given it to me. But maybe John had to be the one to kill Verhex. I handed it over, and grabbed a standard sword from one of the soldiers, and so I was prepared to go into battle with a sword and a magic knife, while John got the badass goddess-killing sword. He clasped my forearm and his wings unfurled. He flew up high and then aimed downwards towards the palace while I dangled precariously. John crashed intentionally through a window and we came to a surprisingly gentle stop. Verhex sat lazily on her throne, dressed in black battle armor, a black sword leaning against her throne. Five dark elves came forwards, but John and I had them dispatched in about a second. 

“Verhex. You have taken so much from me. It’s high time I slaughter you in return.” John growled, and charged forwards. I did, too after a second and Verhex stood, lifting her black sword in time to meet John’s blow. But to my surprise, John made a small noise of exertion and the Insatiable Blade cleaved through Verhex’s sword. Another appeared in her hands, and with a flick of her finger, John was thrown across the room, Insatiable Blade skidding. I ran towards it, but Verhex was faster. She teleported and appeared. In a last ditch effort, I threw Dusk. It arced through the air, spinning end over end, until it found its’ home in Verhex’s wrist, cleaving it off. I dived forwards and grabbed the Insatiable Blade and drove it up through Verhex’s armor and out the other side of her body, and the black armor crumbled to ash, revealing her naked body. She gaped at me.

“I... loved... you.” she managed, and then her eyes, nipples, mouth, nostrils, ears, ass, and pussy all started to glow. The holes in her body, I realized. Then her skin started to glow. She was glowing, pulsating really. John limped closer to me, holding out a small orb.

”What is this?” I asked.

“She’s gonna blow. My wings are broken, and we don’t have enough time to run. Take this orb, and visualize the field where our army is. You’ll be there.” John said wearily.

”You’ll die.” I said. He nodded, and I saw a deep wound in his side.

”I am, yes. But I want you to survive, to lead Femma into the light.” John said.

“I thought you hated me.” I said, as I took the orb and with it, accepted John’s sacrifice.

”No, I just didn’t like the competition.” he grinned and I laughed. When Verhex’s light turned from gold to white, I closed my eyes, visualizing the field. In an instant, I was there. I turned to see the palace explode. The dragons had fallen back, but a large number of the dark elves were killed in the blast. Some of the survivors dropped to their knees and their purple skin and white hair turned back to their natural colors. Others didn’t undergo any changes, except for the golden collars around their necks snapping open. I turned back to face the army, and saw Charity and Angela holding each other, sobbing. Katyeh and Alana similarly so. Lauren came forwards and wrapped her arms around me tightly. I hugged her back, and tried hard not to cry at all we had lost. 


	25. Chapter 25

**1 Month Later...**

I sat on the throne of Windfall. The kingdom John had once ruled was far from back. Sultra and Tira had used a lot of divine magic to rebuild, with Lauren’s help. The orb that John had given me hung around my neck on a thread, a reminder of the man who had given up his entire world to save someone he’d only known a very short time. 

A huge statue of him was in the courtyard, and Charity was always there, it seemed. Verhex’s forces were welcomed into Windfall, and it had become something of a haven, as the other kingdoms were still in shambles. It would take a long time to rebuild. 

Today, a meeting was being held in the throne room. A sort of grief meeting. Lina, now my wife, was already present, as was Charity and Angela. Ryvella sat graciously in my lap, as she often did, showing off her glorious tits to any who entered the castle. Katyeh and Alana sat together, and Leyah and Verity sat together, too. Lauren was running late, I could feel her distance in the rune linking us. Layla, Lina’s daughter and my sworn bodyguard, had died in the battle, and she was one of the many funerals I attended after the battle’s abrupt conclusion.

Nova, the queen of the dragons was present today as well, though she was here to discuss the idea of a more centralized dragon kingdom rather than grief, but she leaned against a pillar, and I tried to keep my eyes off her inhumanly gorgeous face. Her and Charity were the two women I felt almost wrong pursuing, but so desperately wanted to. The doors flew open, and we all looked up to see a strange monstrosity enter. 

About seven feet tall, with pale, grey skin colored like stone but wrinkled with age. Long red hair flowed down to his elbows, like the elves in Lord of the Rings. His eyes were the same shade as his hair, which was unsettling. He was skinny and narrow, but exuded such terror that we all cringed.

”Who are you?” Ryvella demanded. The man said something, but my ears failed to change it into something comprehensible as there was suddenly a loud whooshing. The unsettling creature was holding a red hunk of crystal, and I watched, transfixed as one by one, the attendees of the grief meeting (plus Nova) were dragged into the crystal. I felt myself being pulled towards it, and as I zoomed towards it, my brain finally registered what the creature had said when asked who it was:

” _Cthulu._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the end of Act 1 of Book 2. I pushed hard to get this Act finished, which is why the chapters are shorter, but for the most part, that’s my complete inability to end a story properly. 
> 
> Act 2, THE REIGN OF THE DEMON KING will be beginning Friday the 13th, because why not? 
> 
> Not to spoil everything about how the second act begins, but be prepared for a MASSIVE time jump.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like DC Comics? Check out Extra-ordinary, a brand-new story that emphasizes story and character instead of the clustered harem stories I usually write.
> 
> The story stars average Metropolis citizen Ethan Everett through his budding romance with Kara Danvers, who pulls him into an entirely unfamiliar world, a world of superheroes.

The next thing I knew, I was freezing my ass off in a cave, staring into the warm green eyes of a half-elf girl. 

“What the fuck? Where am I?” I shivered. 

“King Aaron.” the half-elf breathed, awestruck. I reached for the hilt of my sword, drew it with ease and leveled it at the throat of the half-elf girl.

“Tell me where I am, or I will kill you.” I said firmly. The half-elf girl threw up her hands.

“Whoa! No need for that! I’m the one who saved you! King Cthulhu had you locked in his ruby prison”. the half-elf girl said quickly.

Memories flashed into my head. The weird old dude who was holding that red gem.

”We were imprisoned?” I asked quietly, my sword tip dipped down.

”According to legends, you were imprisoned for 1,000 years.” the half-elf girl apologized.

”What? Are you serious?” I demanded. She nodded.

”I’m so sorry. King Cthulhu took over everything. I only got you guys out because he left to visit his homeworld, with his wife Queen Lauren.” the half-elf said.

”Sorry, did you say Queen Lauren?” I gaped.

”Oh, right. She’s your sister, isn’t she? I read about your war against the Empress Verhex in history books.” the girl said.

”What’s your name?” I growled. 

“Kaylessa the Third. But everyone calls me Alyssa.” she said. The name Kaylessa stirred something.

”Do you mean you’re descended from the original Kaylessa? King John’s wife?” I asked. She nodded.

”That was my great-grandmother. She died in King Cthulhu’s takeover. But she had an infant daughter who eventually gave birth to my mother.” Alyssa told me

“Who’s your father?” I asked curiously.

”Cthulhu brought a massive army of savage orc men. And I don’t mean the kind of male orcs you find in Femma. Cthulhu’s orcs have leathery skin and like to kill people in horrific ways. They raided my mother’s village and their captain raped her senseless. She was an elf woman, and I thankfully didn’t inherit any of the ugly attributes. The orc captain then wedded my mother. I have two orc brothers and a half-elf sister. My brothers are only thirteen, but they’ve raped me so many times...” Alyssa trailed off. I was aghast. Alyssa was beautiful, with honey blond hair, generous breasts, shapely hips, and enchanting green eyes. I hated to think of her getting brutalized.

”Alyssa, I’m so sorry for what’s happened to you. I’ll find a way to save Femma. But... I need my friends. Are they still in the ruby prison?” I asked. 

“I’ve performed the spell to let them out. But it’s set up so one person releases every hour. I felt like I had a better chance of survival.” Alyssa chuckled nervously. 

“Let the rest out. I’ll handle them.” I promised. She nodded and lifted her hands. Pale blue magic the color of the sky shimmered around her hands. The ruby sitting on a little stone pedestal cracked, and the cave was filled with the women who’d been with me when Cthulhu arrived. Lina and Leyah helped each other up, Verity and Ryvella looked dazed. Charity and Angela looked around warily, and Nova unfurled her wings looking murderous. Katyeh and Alana drew their weapons.

”Guys! Calm down!” I shouted, standing protectively in front of Alyssa. Lina blinked.

”Aaron.” she mumbled.

”Look, that weird guy who showed up, his name was Cthulhu and he trapped us all in a magic gem for 1,000 years. He brought an army of savage orc men who are nothing like Femman orcs, and conquered Femma. Alyssa here is the great-granddaughter of Kaylessa.” I explained. The assembled women all looked horrified. 

“Are you sure?” Charity demanded. Alyssa nodded. I could tell she was freaked by nobody wearing clothes. Charity’s massive globes defied gravity and drew my eyes.

”You guys need some clothes, I suppose. It’s the dead of winter, after all.” Alyssa said.

”Clothes would be nice.” Alana shivered. Alyssa nodded. I noticed she was dressed warm, with a fur coat over a tight fitting cotton shirt and clingy cotton pants. 

“King Aaron, would you join me?” she asked shyly. I glanced down at my own naked body.

”Is it a dangerous journey to get clothes?” I asked. Alyssa shook her head.

”I’d rather not brave the snow, then.” I apologized. 

“I understand.” Alyssa said, and left the relative safety of the cave.

”Can you trust her, baby?” Ryvella demanded. 

“I think so.” I said simply. 

“Is Lauren dead?” Lina asked me quietly.

”No. I don’t know how, but Cthulhu extended her lifespan when he married her.” I said grimly. My Minotaur wife’s eyebrows flew up, but she didn’t comment. 

“So... it’s been a 1,000 years of Cthulhu reigning?” Katyeh asked. 

“Yes.” I said. Everyone looked so much wearier.

“I thought we were done fighting.” Alana sniffled. I sighed.

”I thought so, too. But we might have to fight just one more time.” I addressed the women. They sighed and nodded. But a horrific thought had occurred to me. Cyndi and our baby must be dead. But somewhere out there was one of my descendants. And I decided then and there I would find them. 

———

Alyssa returned a while later with a satchel and arms full of clothing. She passed it out, and I dressed in long underwear, thick hide pants, and a cotton shirt with a fur coat. It looks like they had more men’s clothes since the orcs arrived and started bearing sons. 

The clothes barely fit most of the girls, as I had a little harem of the bustiest and curviest girls in Femma, or they had been. Who knew how they compared now? Alana’s clothes fit alright, as did Verity’s. But Leyah and Lina’s tits bulged obscenely in the cotton shirts they wore, and not even the thick fur coats could obscure their busts. Charity, Nova, and Angela had even more problems and I enjoyed the way their clothes fit so tightly. 

Katyeh seemed mostly alright, but Ryvella couldn’t even get either article of clothing on. She huffed and snapped her fingers, and a shimmery silver gown appeared on her body. It was very transparent, and I could see her dark nipples through it. I watched, transfixed, as the gown tightened and shaped her body into something more normal. Then the gown faded away and she pulled on the clothes with the same level of difficulty of Charity, Angela, and Nova. 

“That sucks.” I commented. She laughed and gave me a soft kiss.

”Sorry, baby. Mommy has to blend in.” she winked.

”She’s your mother?” Alyssa gasped. I nodded. 

“Alright, then Alyssa. Where are we headed?” Lina asked, coming up beside me. Alyssa put a bunch of snow boots on the ground, and everyone grabbed a pair.

”There’s a town not far from here. We could head there.” Alyssa shrugged.

”You don’t have a plan? Reinforcements?” Katyeh demanded. Alyssa shook her head.

”You don’t understand what this world’s like. There’s no hope in anybody. I only risked everything for you. You are warriors, heroes of the history of Femma. You can save us!” Alyssa urged. We all exchanged glances.

“Let’s save your mother and sister first, then. How far are we from them?” I asked. Alyssa beamed. 


	27. Chapter 27

We trekked through the snow for a long time. Ryvella and I were walking alongside each other. Katyeh was up front with Alyssa, asking lots of questions. Lina came up beside me, and she gave me a sad look.

”I don’t recognize any of this terrain. We really might be a thousand years in the future.” Lina sighed. I looked to Ryvella.

”Are the goddesses still alive?” I asked.

”Yes. None walk the lands. They all withdrew up into the heavens. Perhaps I should visit them. See what has befallen my sisters.” Ryvella mused.

”You could go, if you’d like. I’d be fine.” I told her. She gave me a quick kiss.

”Take care of my son.” she told Lina. Then, she vanished in a spark of white light. 

Lina slid her hand into mine and we held hands as we walked for quite a while.

———

Alyssa stopped on a ridge, and motioned for us to crouch. We did, instantly ready for combat, as seasoned warriors were.

I moved forwards to be beside Alyssa and we leaned over the crest of the hill. I saw an ugly town down below in a little valley. It was a bunch of crude buildings that looked jagged and unappealing.

”Grun Ulkur.” Alyssa whispered.

”That’s not any orcish language I’ve ever known.” Katyeh spoke up. A horrifying thing was strolling through the trees casually. It was big, bigger than any human by a decent bit, rippling with muscles. It had light tan skin with deep gouges in its’ stone-like flesh. Blood dripped from pointed canines in its mouth which needed way more help than an orthodontist could ever hope to provide.

”Orcs.” Alyssa said simply. I missed the Insatiable Blade. I’d put it in the royal reliquary, and taken a plain sword to keep on my person, which I regretted now. I drew my sword and sprinted across the snow, jumping to get some momentum as I drove the blade into the orc’s shoulder. He bellowed, and I ducked under his backhand, and shoved my sword through his chest. I braced my foot on his armored chest and pushed until the damned thing off my blade. Black blood glistened on my sword’s blade. Alyssa looked awed.

”King Aaron! You’re alright?” she checked. I nodded while I wiped the black blood off in the snow. 

“They seem dangerous but not particularly bright or quick.” Katyeh noted.

”True, for the most part. There are some among them who are quick and thoughtful.” Alyssa cautioned. I nodded gravely. 

“Your family is held here, at Grun Ulkur?” I asked. Alyssa nodded. Katyeh and I exchanged a glance. Despite the town’s shoddy build, it was well-defended and far too many orcs wandered the streets of Grun Ulkur.

Attacking this town would be a poor strategy. The beautiful orc woman started contemplating deeply.


	28. Chapter 28

We returned to the group and I pulled Alyssa aside.

”Hey. Do you know the whereabouts of my descendants?” I asked. She tilted her head.

”Who did you impregnate?” Alyssa frowned.

”Cyndi.” I told her. Her eyes flew open.

”You impregnated the Mother of All Carnage?” Alyssa gasped.

”I’m sorry, the _what_?” I blinked.

”Cyndi was one of the fiercest warriors in Femma. She was known as the Mother of All Carnage, though she wasn’t mentioned in the history books until after your disappearance.” Alyssa explained.

”Wow. So Cyndi became a warrior. She’s dead now?” I winced.

”Yes, but her daughter remains alive.” Alyssa said. My eyes widened.

”She’s still alive?” I gaped.

”Yes. Lady Erin.” Alyssa told me.

”How is she still alive?” I asked, stunned.

”I believe she has an elvin artifact allowing her infinite life.” Alyssa shrugged.

”Where is my daughter?” I asked.

”The Keep. It’s a resistance base somewhere far north of here.” Alyssa recalled.

”Alright. Well, let’s save your family first, then we’ll head north.” I said. Leyah walked up to me, and gave Alyssa a sympathetic look.

”Alyssa, we’re not going to be able to take Grun Ulkur, it appears. I’m sorry.” Leyah apologized, and my wife’s twin slipped her hand into mine. 

“Oh.” Alyssa said quietly. The Minotaur woman led the half-elf girl away, and I slipped away, headed stealthily towards Grun Ulkur. 

“Ahem.” a voice said after a bit. I turned to see Alana come up behind me, looking sexy as hell. 

“What are you doing?” I hissed.

”Don’t worry, no one saw me. But I figured you’d need some help.” Alana said.

”I thought you hated me.” I said quietly as we slipped around the back of the buildings.

”Why?” Alana asked curiously.

”I’m the reason your father’s dead.” I mumbled. Alana decisively threw an arm around my neck and pulled me in for a sizzling kiss.

”Whoa.” I murmured.

”You’re the reason my entire world was saved.” Alana whispered, and then we were passionately making out against the back of one of the buildings, probably against our better judgement. Alana’s lips were enchanting, and her hands on my body (even through the winter clothes) felt incredible. 

“C’mon.” she murmured and took my hand, leading me towards the biggest building in the small orc town. We peeked around the corner of the neighboring building and saw the biggest orc I’d seen in the city sitting on a throne of bones, with a sexy elvish woman sprawled at his feet in a Slave Leia getup. A half-elf girl who looked similar to Alyssa was being DPed by two orc boys in their teens a few feet from the throne.

”If I had to guess.” I pointed, and Alana nodded. 

“I’ll cause a distraction.” Alana murmured, and kissed me quickly before hurrying away. I heard a female scream ‘Jessika!’. Several of the orcs, including the twin teen boys, snapped their heads towards the sound. The king rose up off his bone throne, and a mass of horny, perverted orcs rushed for the sound’s origin. I crept closer to the two elvish ladies, and Alyssa’s mother saw me first. Her pretty blue eyes widened and she pointed towards her daughter insistently. Her daughter (who could have passed for Alyssa except she was blue-eyed and a little bustier) was flickering in and out of unconsciousness. I lifted her easily in my arms and broke the chain of the elf MILF’s shackles with my other hand.

The elf woman gave me a huge kiss on the lips and we hurried off into the snow, plunging into the forest, where we settled in a small cave. 

“Who are you?” the elf woman asked.

”Aaron. Your daughter, Alyssa, asked me to find you.” I smiled. The woman broke down in relieved tears.

”She’s ok?” the woman checked. I nodded.

”I’m Kaya. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” the elf MILF stuck out her hand. I took it and pulled the woman against me, and her breaths turned quickly ragged.

”You do deserve a reward.” Kaya said sultrily, and then we were kissing. It was hot and passionate, and I pulled the busty elf close to me, my hand tangling in her honey blond curls. 

“Mom?” a weak voice managed. Kaya immediately pushed off my chest and was by her daughter’s side.

”Who is he?” Alyssa’s sister asked.

”This is Aaron. He saved us from that monster.” Kaya kissed her daughter’s forehead. She helped her daughter up into a seated position, and I scooted closer to slide my arms around Kaya. The elf woman gave me a vulnerable smile, and leaned back against my chest. 

“I’m Lessa.” the beautiful half-elf girl smiled nervously.

”I have a question. Are all of your names variations of Kaylessa?” I asked with a chuckle. Kaya giggled.

”Yes, actually. I’m Kaylessa the Second, and she’s Kaylessa the Fourth.” Kaya explained.

”Wow. Wasn’t there a child between you and Kaylessa, though?” I asked.

”Yes, my mother. She wasn’t a Kaylessa.” Kaya told me. I brushed my lips along Kaya’s cheek, and the elf MILF gave me an alluring smile. 

“So. Where’s Alyssa?” she asked.

”Not far.” I promised.

”Ok. Can we get some sleep?” Lessa asked. I nodded.

”Of course.” I said. To my delight, I ended up cuddling with Kaya, her huge tits (which rivaled anyone I’d ever met, Nova and Ryvella included) squashed against my chest, and my arm draped across her waist. Lessa was snuggled against my back, and her soft fingers rested on my chest, and her tits were mashed against my back. It was heaven on well, not earth. Heaven on Femma.


	29. Chapter 29

When I woke up, I looked around sleepily, wondering for a moment where we were until it all came rushing back.

Cthulu, the ruby prison, 1,000 years, Grun Ulkur. Right.

I carefully sat up, careful not to disturb the sleeping Lessa, and slipped on some of my clothes, and walked out of the cave. 

I found Kaya standing out in the snow. She glanced back at me, smiling shyly. She was naked except for my fur coat, which she’d pulled on. I placed my hand on the back of Kaya’s head lightly, and my other arm slipped around her bare waist. I kissed her softly, and she leaned against my chest. 

“I want to see Alyssa.” she whispered to me.

”Alright. She’s not far from here, but it’ll be damn cold in the snow.” I said, glancing down at her bare feet. She blushed. 

“The orcs do not believe in clothes.” she said sheepishly.

”It’s ok.” I assured her, and led Kaya into the cave. 

I glanced at the sleeping Lessa, and then cast my gaze around for anything I could use to keep the half-elves warm. Kaya’s arms slipped around my waist and her huge tits squashed against my back. 

I glanced over my shoulder, gazing into her lovely sky blue eyes.

”You have saved me and my daughter. Do not worry about us any more. You’ve done plenty for both of us.” she assured me. I turned and pulled the half-elf MILF in for a kiss. 

We kissed for a long time, until we heard Lessa stirring. Kaya broke off the kiss and hurried to her daughter’s side. I looked on curiously, as the mother and daughter hugged.

”So it was real. I feared it was a dream.” Lessa murmured, looking at me with wide, adoring eyes. 

“Not a dream.” I assured her. 

“Good.” she smiled. 

I considered the two half-elves.

”Do you think you two can brave the snow?” I asked.

”Yes, I think so.” Lessa nodded.

”The orcs kept us outside naked every day.” Kaya added.

”Alright.” I nodded. Kaya gave Lessa the fur jacket, and I gave the MILF a warm smile. Lessa wrapped the jacket tightly around herself, and gave her mother a smile.

”I forgot what clothes feel like.” Lessa murmured. I couldn’t imagine what these two women had been through, but I knew that they wouldn’t suffer any longer, if I had any say.

I nodded, and took Kaya’s hand. She smiled and cuddled up against my side as I led her out into the snow. Lessa came up on my other side, and I slipped my hand into hers, and both women’s bodies felt soft and heavenly as we walked through the snow. 

———

In about forty five minutes, we arrived back at the camp. Lina ran to me, and threw her arms around me, passionately kissing me.

”You’re so stupid! So brave, and so stupid!” she shouted, and whacked me across the chest. I laughed.

”Mom! Lessa!” Alyssa shrieked, and the gorgeous half-elf girl charged past me to hug her family tightly.

”You did good.” Leyah told me, walking up and kissing my cheek. I glanced between the identical twin Minotaur women and smiled. 

“Thanks.” I said, and tugged them both towards me for a hug. Their incredible racks squashed against my chest, their blond locks mixing together, as both twins started kissing my lips. 

“Mm. Lucky devil.” Alana’s voice interrupted us. I turned towards the orc woman and gave her a quick kiss.

”I’m glad you’re ok. Orcs didn’t hurt you?” I checked.

”Nope. I’m faster than those bastards.” Alana assured me. I smiled at her words, and turned to see Katyeh studying me.

”You made a risky call, and it paid off this time. I’d appreciate it if you don’t risk your life again.” she said firmly. Then she stalked off. Alana touched my hand.

”She was worried sick.” Alana told me quietly. 

“I guess I didn’t realize she cared that much.” I said in confusion.

“Why not? She loves you, idiot.” Alana told me. I laughed softly at that, and Alana walked after her mother. 

“Aaron.” a voice said, and I turned to see Nova. The prestigious dragon queen was sexy as hell, with huge tits rivaling the two succubi, who I’d barely spoken to since our arrival here in the distant future. 

“Yes, Queen Nova?” I asked.

”Please. Nova is fine. My dragon colony is lost. I spoke to Alyssa about it. Dragons are extinct now in Femma.” Nova said miserably.

”Oh. I’m so sorry.” I said sympathetically. Nova didn’t strike me as someone who appreciated a hug, so I made no effort to reach out and hold her.

”Yes. As am I. What I am not, however, is a wielder of magic. Do you think it would be possible to return to our time?” Nova asked. I considered the question.

”I don’t... I don’t know. I’ve never heard of any kind of time travel magic.” I admitted.

”Hm. Have you ever heard of a magic crystal that can store multiple people for a 1,000 years?” she asked.

”Not until it was used on us, no. Cthulhu seems to have a very unique sort of magic. Maybe he does have something. We’ll have to see.” I shrugged.

”I suppose it does not matter how long we take to solve this problem, as we can always return to the same time, no matter what.” Nova commented.

”True.” I said. Nova smiled slightly.

”Aaron, you truly are an incredible human. I thought John was extraordinary, but you are by far his better.” she confessed.

”How so?” I asked.

”Perhaps not in any measurable way. But I think much higher of you than I did John.” Nova shrugged. Weird, considering Nova and I hardly knew each other. 

I nodded my thanks, and cast my gaze around for Kaya, Alyssa, and Lessa, but my eyes instead met Charity’s. The succubus beckoned me closer. I obeyed, and sat down between her and Angela. Charity, the blond temptress with enormous tits outclassing both Angela and Nova, second only to Ryvella, slid her fingers across my jaw.

”You’re a hero.” she purred. In the month of peace between the battle against Verhex and the tragedy of Cthulhu’s arrival, stories had run rampant about how Charity had fucked her way through Windfall’s male population. Angela was no better, except she preferred married men. 

“Thanks?” I said, unsure.

”Oh, it’s definitely a compliment.” Angela purred. I felt the raven-haired curvy succubus run her hands across my chest.

”Oh, God.” I groaned, my cock stiffening rapidly. Charity and Angela licked their lips hungrily.


	30. Chapter 30

Ryvella appeared in the heavens, and cast her gaze around, curiously. A thousand years had passed in the mortal plain, but so unmoving was the time in the realm of the divine, Ryvella wondered if anything would be different. 

Ryvella had appeared beside the Brook, which was a serene, calm river slowly trickling its’ way down the terrain. The heavens were beautiful, the most beautiful of any realm. 

Ryvella knew instinctively which direction was the Eternal Temple, which was the sacred meeting place of the goddesses of Femma. 

The Temple shifted every few human days, making it impossible to track, in case any malevolent deities sought to attack the goddesses.

Ryvella felt her homeland’s magic swirl around her, a force so primordial and powerful that it could barely be considered magic, and she blinked.

When she opened her eyes, she was standing outside the Eternal Temple. It was a large, circular temple, with seventeen thrones in a circle. One of the thrones was a dark black, and had a long crack running down it.

That was Verhex’s. Or, it had been, before Ryvella’s own son and love had helped John slay the wicked goddess.

Only one goddess sat in the Temple. Pure white hair framed a young, beautiful face, with full lips and alluring dark eyes. Her body was no less beautiful, with full breasts and shapely hips. She was far less extraordinary than Ryvella, but that was a choice on her part. Goddesses could choose to appear in any form they wanted. Ryvella had simply spruced up the form of Charlotte King, so she would be inherently familiar to her twin children. 

“Ryvella. Sister, you have returned home.” the white-haired goddess said, smiling. 

“Hello, Cirena.” Ryvella inclined her head. 

“I was surprised to learn that Cthulhu’s crystal prison could hold the might of a goddess.” the white haired goddess of winter, Cirena, greeted Ryvella.

”Apparently so. A thousand years have passed while I remained unaware of anything. What has fared of our sisters?” Ryvella asked.

”Verhex was, of course, destroyed before Cthulhu’s arrival. Cthulhu has slain four goddesses during his thousand year reign.” Cirena explained.

”Four?” Ryvella whispered in stark horror. Since the beginning of time, seventeen goddesses have lived in Femma. One turned evil and was imprisoned, but in the last thousand years, five have been killed, when in all the eons before that, not one was killed. 

“Yes. Four. Krimnja, Dehena, Qulrena, and Oehlia have all perished by Cthulhu’s hand.” Cirena said in grave tones. 

The goddesses of luck, war, moon, and fire are dead. Dead.

A great sadness filled Ryvella.

”My son is down there with his lovers, trying to find a way to fight. My daughter is apparently wedded to the Demon King, and I need to find a way to help them.” Ryvella pleaded with Cirena.

”You would summon a council of war?” Cirena inquired.

”Yes.” Ryvella nodded. Cirena clapped her hands above her head, and ten women appeared in their thrones.

Among them were two particularly familiar faces, Sultra, the blond, voluptuous, busty goddess of lust, and her twin, Tira, the brunette, slightly less voluptuous and busty goddess of love. 

Of course, Ryvella knew all of these women. 

There was Aphine, goddess of beauty, who had hair like fire and the most sensual body of any of them. 

There was Idella, the blue haired goddess of the rain, who was the most petite of any of the goddesses.

Then there was Amella, the goddess of fertility, who had the biggest breasts of all the goddesses. She was curvaceous, too, with tumbling strawberry blond locks and the full lips that could enchant any man. 

Then there was Kemera, the goddess of summertime who had lustrous blond hair, golden like sunshine. 

On Ryvella’s right was the goddess of spring time, Riulla. 

Just past here was a sad looking but beautiful goddess of the sun, Elene, who was probably sad because her twin, the goddess of the moon, was one of those killed by Cthulhu. She had vibrant blond locks, 

Then there was Ovona, goddess of slain heroes, who had black hair framing a sharp, angular face, though she was no less beautiful than any of the other goddesses.

Then the last goddess was Cestia, goddess of redemption. She had dark eyes that stared deep into your soul, sparkling with silver stars like the abyss of space. Her hair was a pale yellow, and she was the most exotic looking goddess, in Ryvella’s opinion. 

“Sisters. I have summoned you all here for a special purpose: to welcome Ryvella back to us.” Cirena smiled. Light applause filled the Temple. Tira gasped, placing a hand over her mouth.

”Ryvella? Does that mean... is Aaron returned to us?” Tira gasped.

”Yes. Yes, Aaron King once again walks the earth.” Ryvella told the blind goddess kindly. Beside Tira, Sultra took her sister’s hand and held it tight. 

“Why have you summoned us to council? Cestia asked.

”I wish to know if when the time comes, will the goddesses come to support my son in this war?” Ryvella asked in a commanding voice. Tira and Sultra stood.

”We will.” they said, nodding.

”As will I.” Amella said, rising.

”For my fallen twin, I would fight any battle.” Elene said firmly, standing. 

One by one, the other goddesses agreed, except for Cirena, who stayed seated, studying Ryvella closely.

”You seek a great force to aid your son in combat. Why? Why not abandon the people of Femma, those that survive, to their fates? Femma has been through to much change in these past thousand years. They rely too much on the power of Cthulhu for support, though they loathe him. To destroy Cthulhu would likely destabilize the world too much.” Cirena advised. 

“Perhaps. Or perhaps they could unite under a new king. A just king. A king supported by the goddesses of Femma.” Ryvella suggested.

”You would put your son on the throne?” Elene questioned Ryvella.

”Yes. I believe he is the force of good that this land needs.” Ryvella said firmly.

”I would stand by Aaron through any trial.” Tira said just as firmly. 

Cirena rose.

”It appears that this council will support your son, Ryvella. But know this, Aaron has much work to do if he hopes to amount a sufficient force to conquer Cthulhu. Even the twelve of us by his side would not be enough to stop him. He has grown too powerful, and though I hate to admit it, your daughter is the single greatest threat to your son. You have not seen her, Ryvella. She is cruel and merciless, and has borne Cthulhu many heirs. But your son will trust her. He will let her get close, and she will kill him.” Cirena promised. Ryvella was shaken, but she merely nodded her understanding.

”I will not let Aaron fall prey to Lauren, then.” she said. 


	31. Chapter 31

_“Aaron.” a soft, sensual voice whispered. I stirred, and looked around to see I was laying on a forest floor. I sat up to see a thick layer of mist was shrouding the forest floor._

_From the mist came a stunning figure. It was Lauren, unmistakably, though she was now insanely sexy. She had aged into an exquisite MILF with Ryvella’s incredible assets and shapely body, maybe even more so.  
_

_Something stirred in the back of my mind, some sort of warning, but I ignored it. What harm could my sister do me?_

_Lauren and I walked towards each other and I noted with some surprise she now stood an inch or two taller than me._

_”Hello, little brother.” she smiled at me, dripping sensuality._

_”Little brother?” I scoffed at the MILF before me. Lauren slid her arms slowly around my neck, and leaned down tantalizingly slowly to place a soft, lasting kiss on my lips._

_My hands found her hips, and she cuddled up against me.  
_

_“Well, I am a thousand years older than you now.” Lauren reminded me with a teasing smile. Her blue eyes glittered with amusement, and her full lips kissed me again, and we held each other for what could have been only a few minutes, or several hours._

_”I love you.” she whispered, brushing her lips across my cheekbone lightly._

_”I love you, too, Lauren.” I smiled at her. A smile warmed her gorgeous face, and she kissed me lightly on the lips._

_”Cthulhu wants to speak with your party. Bring yourselves before him, and we shall be able to embrace, for real.” Lauren suggested calmly._

_Something clicked in my head, and to my surprise I heard a soft, reassuring whisper._

_”Resist her, Aaron. Your sister has become a wicked temptress working for Cthulhu. Resist!” Ryvella’s loving tone advised. I stepped back from Lauren, end she pouted, though she didn’t look surprised._

_”I did not expect you to join me, Aaron. You were always stubborn. I’ve taken the liberty of sending one of my sons to fetch you and your party.” Lauren blew me a kiss.  
_

———

I sat up straight, gasping. 

“Aaron?” a familiar voice asked groggily. I glanced down to see Lina stirring. I laid back down beside her, and brushed my thumb across her cheek.

”It’s ok, my love. Rest.” I whispered. She gave a sleepy smile and settled back down on the blanket that comprised of our bed. 

I stood after a moment, buckling on my pants, then pulling on my shirt and strapping my sword to my back, I walked away from the flickering embers of our campsite, moving carefully around the blanket where Leyah slept, then around the one Charity slept on, and then I kept walking towards the river.

For the last three weeks, our group has been traveling. Joined by Alyssa and her family, our group of time travelers (for lack of a better word) has been headed south, into the far more temperate regions. 

Already the snow has gone, though a chill still hangs in the air. It will be another solid week of travel before the warmth really starts settling in. 

I sat down at the bank of the river that was very close to our campsite, and dipped my toes in the rushing water, relishing the grounding chill that spread wherever the cold liquid splashed. 

The dream I’d had was odd. For one, I recalled it in vivid detail, instead of it fading from my head. Plus, it had all felt far too... real.

Perhaps I was going mad.

”Aaron?” a voice asked. I glanced over my shoulder to see Charity coming towards me. The sexy, naked succubi sat on the river’s bank beside me, and turned to face me. I faced her, though my eyes kept flicking down to her magnificent breasts, which were immense, smooth, and gravity-defying. Her blond hair streaming down her shoulders was incredibly enticing. I had a thing for blondes, admittedly.

Charity touched my hand, and my fingers grasped hers tightly. In the three weeks of travel, an unexpectedly close relationship has bloomed between us. We’d yet to have sex, which was astounding considering her status as a demon of lust, but for now, we were nothing more than close friends.

Who occasionally groped each other.

Anyway. 

“You have a lot of weight on your shoulders, Aaron.” Charity observed.

”I had this dream. Well, maybe it was a vision. It was of Lauren.” I confessed. Charity bit her lip.

”Lauren has apparently become a very great evil in this land. I have consulted Alyssa, who says that Lauren has birthed 25 children to many different men. Seven belong to Cthulhu, and the others are all pertaining to one man each. Lauren’s a baby-crazy slut now. No easy way to put it. Plus, those seven sons of here worship her. Tales of the orgies she has with her seven sons with Cthulhu are legendary. The eldest of her sons even impregnated her, if the rumor Alyssa shared is true.” Charity explained.

”It’s not like you frown upon incest.” I deadpanned.

”True. I love incestuous romances, and I love sex. But Lauren has become a creature I do not recognize. It is not unlike a succubi, to be honest. Though Lauren possesses no heart, it seems. Most succubi have romantic relationships. Lauren has none, beyond Cthulhu. She is an unloved creature who feeds on pain and desire.” Charity told me. I sighed.

”I did get the sense that she’s changed a lot. Also... she mentioned sending one of her sons to fetch me and my party.” I explained. Charity frowned.

”Her sons, if she sends one of her sons with Cthulhu, are powerful beings. They are known as the Sins, and each has incredible power.” Charity described.

”Two questions. One, how do you know all this? And two, like, lust, greed, sloth?” I asked.

”I have spent the majority of the last three weeks speaking with Alyssa, Kaya, and Lessa. I have learned much about this world.” Charity shrugged, “And no. Not like the Seven Deadly Sins. They’re long dead, slain by a hero of ancient Femma. These Sins are called Sins because they were created from a Sin: laying with a demon. The eldest Sin, Tarzhyl, is Lauren’s most favored lover, according to Alyssa’s gossip. He is also the mightiest of the Sins. The youngest, Zahshur, is the weakest and Lauren’s least favorite.” 

“Wow. That’s a lot to process.” I sighed.

”I’m sure it is. I’ll give you some time to think.” Charity said softly. She gave my hand a soft squeeze, and walked off. I’ll admit my eyes followed the natural sway of her wide, childbearing hips. 

Then I turned my gaze back to the rushing river. 

There was lots to process. Lauren being twisted by Cthulhu’s presence, the seven powerful children of hers who furthered Cthulhu’s reign of terror. 

It sucked, to be honest. I could already feel things shifting. I knew, in my bones, I’d have to face my sister. I’d have to stop her. 

But I didn’t know if I’d have the strength. 


	32. Chapter 32

After a few more minutes relaxing by the river, I stood and walked back to the camp we had set up, and when I walked back into the camp, discovering Leyah, Alana, and Kaya awake, along with Charity, of course. 

I kissed my wife’s twin sister on the cheek and sat down beside her. She leaned against my side familiarly. 

I turned to Alana to ask a question, but a bright flash cut me off. 

I blinked rapidly to clear my vision, and when I could see again, I saw four people standing there. I recognized two of them.

“Aaron.” Sultra beamed at me. I grinned and walked forwards, letting Sultra pull me in for a tight hug, and she brushed her lips lightly across mine. Sultra’s arm was linked with Tira’s. 

Tira was the goddess of love, a gorgeous brunette with generous curves and ample breasts. Of course, Sultra, the goddess of lust, was slightly more endowed in both curves and breasts, and was blond instead of brunette. I kissed Tira lightly on the lips, and her hands found mine. 

Tira had been permanently blinded by the twisted dark goddess Verhex a thousand years ago from her perspective, a couple months ago from mine. Tira’s hand felt very familiar in mine. 

After I broke Tira free of Verhex’s prison, we rarely weren’t touching. Tira had depended on me a lot to guide her around and describe certain views. 

She leaned her head against my shoulder as she stepped aside to let me see the newcomers. 

One was an absolutely gorgeous strawberry blond woman with full lips and dazzling green eyes. She also had absolutely ENORMOUS tits. They were the biggest I’ve EVER seen. They made Sultra look small. Her body was curvaceous, too, a little bigger than the more slender goddesses of love and lust, but I supposed it had to be to support those enormous mammaries. 

“Hello, King Aaron. I’m Amella, the goddess of childbirth and fertility.” the strawberry blond goddess inclined her head. I swallowed.

”H-hi.” I said weakly, unable to take my eyes off her enormous tits. Sultra gave me a knowing grin. 

My gaze slid to the other newcomer, a goddess who, while so beautiful it physically hurt my chest, looked a bit sad. She had blond curls spilling down her shoulders, and breasts comparable to Tira’s. She was a bit curvier than the blind goddess of love, though. 

“Aaron, this is Elene, the goddess of the sun.” Sultra introduced me. The incredibly beautiful sun goddess inclined her head respectfully. I nodded back.

”Why have four goddesses come to visit?” Leyah asked. I glanced over my shoulder at the busty blond Minotaur. 

“We have come to aid your campaign against Cthulhu.” Elene explained.

”How so?” Charity asked. 

“We have news. Of a weapon that could possibly kill Cthulhu.” Sultra explained.

”Huh. Where’s my mother?” I asked.

”She stayed to help with the war preparations. Our war goddess has been slain by Cthulhu, so we’re all a bit out of our element.” Amella answered me. 

“I’m sorry for your loss.” I told the four goddesses. 

“So, demon king killing weapon?” Alana prompted.

”Oh, right. It’s called the Decimator.” Sultra answered the half-orc. 

“The Decimator?” I repeated wryly.

”Yes. It’s an ancient story of a powerful weapon that was destroyed after the Demon Queen Lurha was killed by it. The Decimator is the strongest sword in existence, but every time it kills something, it shatters into five pieces and is scattered throughout the continent.” Amella elaborated.

”Well, Femma’s not exactly safe for travel these days.” Leyah pointed out.

”True. Fortunately, we are not talking about Femma. The Decimator’s magic originates from Avryll.” Tira put in.

”Avryll?” I asked, confused.

”It’s a myth.” Kaya spoke up, breaking her long silence.

”No, it’s not. Avryll is simply very very far away. It’s a continent much larger than Femma, and lies far to the south. It takes just about seven months in a boat to reach it.” Elene informed the group. 

“Let me wake everyone else up before we continue.” I decided. 

———

Ten minutes later, I was sat on a log, flanked by Lina and Leyah, while Tira sat between my legs, facing the three goddesses standing in the center of our group, though she obviously couldn’t see them. 

“So, you want to travel to a mythical continent seven months away by boat to gather the five shards of a magic sword to kill Cthulhu?” Nova asked. 

“Yes.” Sultra answered simply.

“I’m not a huge fan of boats.” Angela admitted. 

“We will not be making the voyage there, only the voyage back.” Elene told the succubi. 

“If you can teleport us there, why can’t you teleport us back?” Lina demanded.

”The Decimator. It acts as a magic nullifier. At least one of us must make the voyage with the sword.” Amella informed us. 

I sighed.

”Or I could fly it back across the sea.” Nova suggested. 

“True. We will explore some options once we have gathered the five shards.” Tira said. 

“Alright. So... where are these five shards?” I asked.

”Well, we’re not sure. They can’t be tracked by magic, and they move every five years. It’s supposed to be damn near impossible to gather the five shards together. Only two people have ever united the sword. Imra, who was a treasure hunter and used the sword to kill a tyrant king’s pet dragon. And Celaena, who used the sword to slay the Demon Queen I mentioned earlier.” Amella explained. 

“Elvish names.” I noted.

”Yes. Elves are the predominant species in Avryll.” Sultra nodded.

”Huh. What’s Avryll’s climate like?” Alyssa asked.

”The eastern regions are temperate and forested. The western regions are a bit drier. They even have a small but brutal desert.” Elene explained. 

“Ten to one there’s a shard in the desert.” I grumbled. Leyah giggled. Lina just shook her had in exasperation. 

“Back on topic. We should divide this group into two groups. Then we can hunt the shards twice as fast. I think Aaron and Lina should be team leaders.” Elene said. 

“I do not wish to leave my husband’s side in a foreign and potentially dangerous continent.” Lina said immediately.

”But you are a very seasoned warrior.” Alyssa pointed out.

”If you’d like, I can keep an eye on him, sis.” Leyah suggested. Lina considered me and then her twin.

She sighed.

”Fine. I’ll lead the second team.” Lina scowled.

”Excellent. How should we separate the groups?” Elene asked.

”Well, I’m with Aaron.” Leyah said. Sultra considered the group.

———

After a long discussion process, the two groups were:

Me, Leyah, Amella, Tira, Kaya, Charity, Nova, and Verity.

Lina, Alyssa, Lessa, Angela, Elene, Sultra, Alana, and Katyeh. 

“I hate leaving you.” Lina murmured. We’d stolen a private moment while the others gathered up their supplies. I touched my forehead to my wife’s, landing my hands settle on her furry hips.

”I don’t like leaving you either. But a literal goddess told us that the best course of action was splitting up.” I pointed out. She nodded.

”That’s the only reason I’m letting you out of my sight.” she murmured.

”Hey, it’s not like I’m useless!” I grinned. Lina kissed me lightly. 

“Of course not, lover. Of course not.” she whispered. I pulled Lina in for a long, passionate kiss.

”It might be a long time before we see each other.” I sighed.

”I will be eagerly awaiting our reunion.” Lina promised.

”Me too.” I said.

Hand in hand, Lina and I walked back into the camp, where the two groups had formed. I walked over to my group and Lina walked over to hers.

”Alright. Aaron, your group is responsible for the first and second shards. Lina, our group is in charge of the third and fourth shards. The two groups will rendezvous in the capital city before claiming the fifth shard.” Elene explained.

”Alright, then. Everyone grab hold of each other.” Amella instructed everyone in my group. They did. Amella slipped her hand into mine, and I grabbed Tira’s hand with my other hand as everyone else grabbed hands. I looked over to lock eyes with Lina, and she gave me a loving smile, before there was a flash of bright light, and we were off, teleported away to a far off continent in hunt of the pieces of a magic, demon-killing sword.   
  


My life was weird. 


	33. Chapter 33

When my eyes opened, I felt ropes tied around my wrists. And my ankles. I also felt an extraordinary pair of tits squashed against my chest. 

My eyes opened to gaze into the beautiful baby blue eyes of Amella.

”Hello, Aaron.” she whispered.

”What the hell happened?” I demanded, also in a whisper.

”It appears that Avryll has some sort of spell in place over the continent. It absorbs magic of all kinds. Tira and I are powerless here.” Amella told me quietly, “When we landed, the force of it knocked all of us unconscious. We’ve been captured by Avryllan slavers.”

”Damn it.” I sighed.

”Hey! Quiet back there!” a voice barked. 

Amella instantly shut up. I wondered why, and then I realized that without her divine powers, she probably felt weak and powerless. 

I shut up, too, not wanting to cause trouble for her.

”Others?” I mouthed. She considered the question.

“Not seen them.” she mouthed back. I nodded grimly. 

Ok. So, Amella and I could be alone, with no support from our team. She was powerless, I was unsure if the innate magic which made me a skilled sword fighter even works in Avryll, and I had no idea how many slavers were out there. 

From the jostling that kept happening, I was fairly certain that Amella and I were in a carriage of some kind. 

Amella moved a bit, and I tensed as her hips moved a bit, grinding lightly against my cock, but she was just laying her head on my shoulder.

”I’m scared.” she breathed. My hands, which were tied to her back, were stuck, but I managed to wriggle them a bit in what I hoped was a reassuring back rub. 

“We’ll be ok.” I murmured softly. 

Amella fell asleep not long after that, her head still on my shoulder, but I stayed awake. Whatever sort of carriage we were in, it was moving fast and it was traveling for a long, long time. 

I started counting seconds at some point, as I was bored out of my mind.

I counted 14,028 seconds before the carriage wheeled to a stop. The force at which that happened jostled us forcibly, waking Amella. She stirred just as a door opened and three figures stomped into the room. I blinked rapidly at the harsh light shining into the room. 

My vision was blurry as I heard the metallic sound of a sword being drawn, and then the ropes binding Amella’s body to mine were cut and rough hands hauled me up. 

A blindfold wrapped around my eyes and I blindly stumbled along a path, pushed along by a strong hand. 

I tripped several times, one time cutting my thigh open on something sharp, and then after a bit more walking, I was pushed down onto my knees. The blindfold was ripped off of my eyes, and I hastily blinked again, trying to be able to see, and when my vision did clear, it revealed a gorgeous woman sitting on a steel throne. 

She had smooth, exotic light brown skin, a sort of rich, Egyptian-like look, to put it in Egyptian terms. Dark hair tumbled down in elegant waves, and diamonds shone from their place on the elaborate circlet around her head. 

She wore a tight royal blue dress made of an unusual material, not the usual silk and lace making up fancy dresses. It looked more like... cloth. The dress had a low-cut neckline displaying her generous bosom, and a lot of cleavage. 

She looked shapely, though it was sort of hard to tell from the angle I was at. I glanced to my right to see Amella forced onto her knees as well. 

“Hm. A Man? Has someone checked his genitals?” the woman on the throne asked in a silky, seductive voice which had a very exotic accent that admittedly stirred my cock a little bit. 

“Yes, my Lady.” a voice asked. The new voice had the same accent, but it was much less erotic in her growl. 

“And?” the woman prompted.

”He bears the Divine Rod.” the growl-y voice affirmed. I snorted. The woman lifted an eyebrow.

”Do you find this amusing, Man?” the woman purred.

”I think calling it a Divine Rod is.” I smirked. The woman made a hand gesture, and a hand smashed into the back of my head, sending me sprawling forwards onto the hard, rocky ground. It was arid here, not quite a desert, though the rock was the color of sand.

“You should pay more respect to the Queen of the Wastes.” the growler snarled.

”Enough, Zorin.” the woman on the throne chided playfully. 

She stood up, and my eyes roved her figure. Yep. Definitely shapely. Her hips filled out that dress nicely.

She walked up to me, and I noticed for the first time she was barefoot.

I looked up at her, and the growler, Zorin, hauled me up. 

I was taller than the Queen of the Wastes, I noticed. 

“I think you will make an excellent addition to my household staff.” the Queen of the Wastes purred. Her gaze flicked to Amella.

”You have the biggest breasts I have ever seen. I’m sure that the orcs will love that.” the Queen of the Wastes grinned wryly.

”Orcs?” I spluttered.

”Oh, yes. The King of Femma sent a legion of his orc soldiers to the capital city. We send them shipments of lovely ladies, and they don’t bother our operations.” the Queen of the Wastes said, calming Zorin from hitting me again with a hand gesture.

”You can’t send her to the orcs!” I exploded. The Queen of the Wastes struck me herself then.

”You serve me. Not the other way around. Watch your tongue, bastard.” she said fiercely. 

I stared at her defiantly. 

“A warrior’s spirit persists within you. No matter. We shall break it soon enough.” the Queen of the Wastes said cruelly. 

“Didn’t think that a woman as smoking hot as you would be such an ice cold _bitch_.” I said venomously. 

Zorin lifted her hand to hit me, but the Queen of the Wastes was laughing. Genuinely. 

She smiled at me, and her pretty, dark gold eyes held a touch of respect in them.

”I have never faced a slave with so much fight in them. I respect that. But Zorin’s going to make your life hell.” the Queen of the Wastes smiled at me. Then she patted my cheek, and returned to her throne. Zorin hefted her sword and smashed the handle of it into the side of my head. 

I heard Amella cry out as I fell sideways and then I blacked out. 


	34. Chapter 34

I grunted as Zorin tossed me into a cell and slammed it shut. She then promptly stalked off. 

She had just tortured me for about four hours, and every part of me was alight with pain. I dug my fingers into a crevice in the stone floor and weakly hauled myself up into a sitting position, slumped against the wall.

”Oh, Aaron. What have they done to you?” a familiar whisper said. I glanced to my right to see Leyah on the other side of the bars. I closed my eyes in simultaneous relief and disappointment. I knew she was alive, but I also knew that she couldn’t rescue me if she was also a slave to the Queen of the Wastes.

”I’m ok. Was everyone captured?” I asked, my voice hoarse.

”Yes. Magic doesn’t work here. When we landed, they hauled us to our feet with chains and tossed us in different carts, in pairs.” Leyah recounted. I cast my gaze around the dim cell I’d been placed in. A torch burned on the wall opposite my cell’s bars. A blanket lay on the hard stone floor, though it would offer very little warmth or comfort, from the looks of it.

”If everyone’s been captured, how the hell are we going to escape?” I asked.

”This might not be something that we can escape.” Leyah said in a quiet voice.

I dragged myself over to the bars where Leyah was, and slumped against them. Her arms slid through the bars and wrapped around me as best they could. I felt her lips press to my forehead, and after a few minutes, my broken, exhausted body was falling asleep. So I did, in the arms of my wife’s identical twin sister. 

———

When I woke up, I was not in my cell. Nor was I in Zorin’s torture chamber. 

I was laying in an incredibly comfortable bed, a blanket pulled up to my chest, keeping me warm. I sat up, blinking in confusion. 

Though my legs protested, I climbed out of bed, and moved slowly across the cold stone floors, which chilled my feet. Someone had dressed me in silk pajamas, which was odd. 

I grabbed the doorknob of the only door in the room, and opened it to find myself in a lavish living room-like space. Sitting on a sofa-like cushion was the Queen of the Wastes. Once again, I was struck by her exotic beauty, at her Egyptian-like skin, the kohl around her eyes, and her dark hair, coupled with her amazing assets.

”Aaron.” the Queen of the Wastes smiled, gesturing to the tea set out before her. I glanced sideways at the two guards holding heavy axes flanking the double doors I presumed led out of the Queen of the Wastes’ chambers. 

“Uh... how did I get here?” I asked, gingerly taking a teacup.

”I had Zorin bring you here. The Minotaur woman seems very protective of you. Is she a lover of yours?” the Queen of the Wastes asked casually.

”She’s my wife’s identical twin sister.” I shrugged. 

“Ah. Well, I brought you here to discuss your... friends.” the Queen shrugged.

”What about them?” I asked.

”What to do with them. They are of fierce stuff. You are a group of warriors. The Minotaurs refused to break. The dragon never even cried out in pain. My torturers _could_ spend the next weeks torturing your group into submission, but that would slow the continuation of our slave business. So... I’d like to offer you a deal. You tell me the entire truth as to why you have come to Avryll, and I’ll let you and your lady friends go. Oh, and you’ll owe me a favor at some point.” the Queen of the Wastes offered.

”Deal.” I said without hesitation.

“Good! Now, begin your tale.” she invited.

”Over a thousand years ago, a Man was born to a woman named Charity...” I began.

———

The Queen of the Wastes wiped an eye when I concluded the story. She applauded genuinely, and she stood.

”Your group has been through so much suffering. Thank you for sharing it with me.” she said. 

“Uh, no problem.” I chuckled weakly.

The Queen of the Wastes put a finger under my chin and tilted my face up to look at her. She sat down immediately opposite me, and she spoke in low tones so the guards couldn’t hear us.

”My name is Natalaia. Return to me in two months and the guards on duty will ask you my name. Give them my name, and you will be let in. Do not forget my name, or miss the meeting. Understood?” the Queen of the Wastes inquired.

”Yeah, I understand.” I nodded.

Natalaia cupped my cheek, and I stared at her, wide-eyed.

”I have never been lucky enough to be in the presence of a Man. Never. Thank you, for granting me that wish.” she whispered, and before I could blink, she was kissing me. 

Now, I know what you’re thinking. Wow, Aaron, this woman ordered her hench-woman to torture you, like, _yesterday_. And yeah, that’s true. But you know what? This smoking hot Egyptian-like babe was kissing me, and sue me, I kissed back. 

The kiss lasted for a few minutes, with Natalaia seriously getting into it, when we broke apart panting for air. My eyes couldn’t remove themselves from Natalaia’s heaving melons. They looked glorious. Before I could stop myself, I leaned down and kissed her cleavage. She let out a pleased gasp, and her hand ran through my hair. 

When I leaned back from her amazing tits, she crashed against me again, our lips mashing together as we fell backwards onto the pillows on the floor, our hands desperately groping each other. For example, Natalaia’s hands were gripping my shoulders while mine had solid handfuls of her incredible ass.

When she came up for air, I just gazed into her beautiful dark gold eyes, which shone with pleasure and joy. 

“I’m presuming you _don’t_ want to have sex with me.” Natalaia said teasingly, running a hand gently across my cheek.

”I’m afraid not.” I shook my head. I reached up and cupped her cheek, however.

”Thank you for letting us go. I’m seriously in your debt.” I said. Natalaia hummed her approval as she leaned down to kiss me. I kissed back, and fortunately this kiss was quicker than the previous ones. She stood up, offering a hand to help me do the same. I took it, and she helped me to my feet. 

“Come on.” she said, and we walked from her rooms. 

She led me down a spiral staircase into a dreary sublevel where there were tons of cells. She took me to cell 821, and I saw that Kaya was curled up on the floor, looking miserable. 

Natalaia opened the cell door, and I rushed to Kaya’s side. I touched her cheek lightly and she looked up at me with eyes red from tears.

”A-Aaron?” she whispered feebly.

”Shhh. It’s ok. It’s ok.” I said, and pulled her into my arms, holding her while I rubbed her back. She threw her arms around me and sobbed as I held her tightly to me. 

“It hurt. It hurt so bad.” she whispered. I gave a ragged sigh as I remembered my own quality time with Zorin. 

“I know. I know, Kaya.” I said soothingly. It took several minutes for Kaya to stop crying, but I had nothing but sympathy for her. She’d just escaped the monstrous orcs, and was practically immediately sent to be a slave on a foreign continent where she was tortured. 

When Kaya leaned back from our tight embrace, I kissed her cheek, and she buried her face in my shoulder.

”I just want to see my daughters.” she whispered sadly. 

“They’re in the other group. They’re safe. They’re not here.” I soothed her. She gave a weak sigh of relief. 

“C’mon.” I said, and helped her stand. She removed her face from my shoulder to walk, our hands clutched together. 

Natalaia wordlessly brought us to the next cell, which contained Nova. The dragon woman had the same marks of torture that Kaya, Leyah, and I all had, the map of wounds that were going to forever remind us of our short time as a slave. 

But she was unbroken. She sat in a perfect meditative pose in the center of her cell. Her honey-colored eyes were locked on mine, but no reaction beyond that was given. 

“I made a deal to free us all.” I told Nova. I wasn’t particularly close with the last dragon, but the coldness in her eyes was foreign to me.

”What did it cost?” Nova asked.

”I had to tell her our history and I owe her a favor.” I answered truthfully.

”Hm. That’s all?” Nova asked Natalaia.

”I am not a cruel woman.” was all the slaver queen spoke. Nova snorted, but stood all the same. Natalaia opened the door and Nova emerged from the cell, not an ounce of pride gone from her. I’m glad of that. 

Natalaia then led us to a cell containing Verity. The incredibly gorgeous strawberry blond Minotaur who was STACKED hastily climbed to her feet, and rushed forwards Natalaia opened the door and Verity threw her arms around me in a passionate kiss. The sight of her beautiful, porcelain-like skin marred by such deep wounds infuriated me. My hands trailed down her body, and she could probably tell how angry I was from my eyes. She touched my face gently and she kissed me softly.

I looked at Natalaia.

”Take me to the others.” I growled.

She nodded.


End file.
